Somos hermanos
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: La vida de Makoto cambiaría para siempre cuando su madre decide casarse con el famoso Dr. Yamazaki, padre de cuatro hijos. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Makoto se dé cuenta de que ha empezado a sentir "cosas" por su "hermano" Sousuke?
1. La gran noticia

_Esto nació de una idea que se me ocurrió un día de repente, que posteé en Tumblr y que de pronto pareció tener buena aceptación. No quería publicarla todavía, pero este capítulo se escribió solo y no pude aguantarme las ganas de compartirlo. Aunque, esta historia se moverá lentamente porque quiero concentrarme en Bendición (ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 3, no se preocupen), pero toda la trama la tengo ya bien clara en mi cabeza._

**. .**

**La gran noticia**

Tachibana Makoto, diecisiete años. Estudiante modelo de la secundaria Iwatobi, muchacho tímido, pero querido por todos los que lo conocían. Su familia consistía en él y su madre, Tachibana Maki, una ingeniera química de treinta y cinco años, que tuvo que luchar sola para poder criar a su hijo. Makoto jamás sospechó hasta qué punto cambiaría su vida, cuando su madre decidió darse una segunda oportunidad y enamorarse. Su madre y su nuevo novio habían estado saliendo durante seis meses, pero aquella sería la primera vez que Makoto se encontraría con él en persona.

No entendía por qué, pero él se sentía incluso más nervioso que su madre, mientras se acomodaba la corbata. Aparentemente, el novio de su madre era un importante médico y había reservado una mesa en uno de los restaurantes italianos más famosos de la ciudad, así que nadie podía permitirse no lucir bien. Makoto se mordió el labio. Recordó que su madre había mencionado que el Dr. Yamazaki tenía cuatro hijos y que todos asistirían a la cena. Eso lo hizo preocuparse aún más, pues él no era precisamente bueno socializando. ¿Qué tal si no les agradaba? No, no podía permitirse tener pensamientos negativos, tenía que ser fuerte, por su madre.

—Makoto, cariño, es hora de irnos.

Tachibana Maki era una mujer de estatura promedio y esbelta figura. Tenía el cabello castaño – del mismo color que el de su hijo – largo y esa noche lo llevaba peinado en un elegante moño, dejando sólo algunos pocos mechones sueltos. Llevaba un elegante vestido negro, que la hacía lucir mucho más hermosa. Sus ojos ambarinos miraron a su hijo con amor.

—Oh, cariño, no tienes que estar tan nervioso —dijo —Eres un muchacho encantador, ya verás que les agradarás.

—No estaba preocupado por… —Maki arqueó una ceja —Bien, de acuerdo, tal vez sí estaba un poco preocupado, pero —suspiró —haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Por ti, mamá —Mako lo miró, enternecida y se puso de puntillas para besar a su hijo en la frente —Aun no entiendo cómo es que creciste tanto. Santo cielo, y todavía eres joven.

Makoto sonrió, mientras salían del apartamento para acomodarse en el asiento del acompañante, en el auto de su madre. Pasados algunos minutos, madre e hijo llegaron a uno de los edificios más lujosos de la ciudad. En la recepción, fueron guiados hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba el restaurante. Makoto miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho. Llegaban con tiempo de sobra. Ya en la entrada del restaurante, el anfitrión los guio hasta su mesa, que tenía una impresionante vista de la ciudad. Había allí cuatro personas ya. Un hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, se puso de pie y sonrió en cuanto vio a Maki. Se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios.

—Luces hermosa, como siempre, Maki.

—Siempre eres tan dulce —respondió ella, con una brillante sonrisa —Cariño, —se volteó hacia Makoto —él es Yamazaki Ryunosuke. Ryu, este es mi hijo, Makoto.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Makoto —dijo el hombre, estrechando la mano del muchacho —Tu madre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Por favor siéntense, déjenme presentarles a mi familia. Ella es mi hija mayor, Miho —señaló a la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

—¡Ah! ¿Yamazaki-sensei? —habló Makoto.

—¡Tachibana-kun! —exclamó ella, emocionada —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tú eres el hijo de Maki-san? ¡Qué encantador!

—Ah, es cierto, Miho, tú enseñas literatura en la escuela a la que va Makoto-kun —dijo Ryunosuke —Entonces supongo que también conocerás a Chigusa —Chigusa tenía el cabello castaño, como su hermana, y los ojos verdes —Está en segundo año, pero también va a Iwatobi.

—Vaya esto sí que no me lo esperaba —comentó Maki, encantada.

—Y este es mi hijo, Kisumi, es de la misma edad de Makoto.

—¡Oh, Makoto, eres muy alto! —exclamó Kisumi, que estaba sentado al lado del castaño —¡Serías un Centro perfecto! ¿Practicas algún deporte? ¿Te gusta el baloncesto?

—Kisumi, eres muy molesto, —replicó Chigusa —estás asustando a Makoto-senpai.

—¿Eh? Sólo estoy tratando de ser amable —replicó el muchacho —¿Verdad que no te molesta, Makoto?

—Ah… eh… n-no hay problema —contestó Makoto, con las mejilla ligeramente sonrojadas cuando Kisumi le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. El castaño no estaba acostumbrado a toda la atención que está recibiendo.

—Kisumi, compórtate, por favor —dijo entonces el padre, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Maki —Miho, Chigusa, Kisumi, ella es Maki, la mujer de quien estoy enamorado. Mi hijo, Sousuke, no debe tardar en llegar, tuvo algunos contratiempos en el trabajo, pero pronto estará aquí.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Maki-san —habló Miho —Tú eres la mujer que hizo sonreír a mi padre de nuevo, así que te estoy profundamente agradecida —la aludida se sonrojó tenuemente —Oh, tendrías que verlo cuando te envía un mensaje, me recuerda a mis estudiantes cuando están enamorados.

—Miho, no es adecuado avergonzar a nuestro padre enfrente de todos —los ojos de Makoto se separaron inmediatamente de su madre, en cuanto escuchó aquella profunda voz masculina.

—Ah, Sou, finalmente llegaste —dijo Miho.

—¡Llegas tarde, hermano! —exclamó Kisumi.

—En realidad, llegué tres minutos antes de la hora pactada —contestó el recién llegado, sentándose en el único asiento libre, al lado de Kisumi —Buenas noches a todos. Lo siento, papá, el tráfico estaba terrible.

—No te preocupes, estábamos con las presentaciones, así que, ya que estás aquí, Sousuke, déjame presentarte a Maki, el amor de mi vida —Sousuke frunció el ceño, de forma casi imperceptible, tanto que sólo Makoto lo notó —Y él es su hijo, Makoto.

Sousuke posó sus ojos verdeazulados en el nervioso muchacho, quien lo saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y una tímida sonrisa. Makoto posó la mirada en su copa de cristal, como si fuese la cosa más interesante, pero podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Sousuke sobre él y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Cuando pasó lo que a Makoto le pareció una eternidad, volvió a levantar la mirada, pero Sousuke seguía con los ojos fijos en él. Notó, entonces, que los ojos de Sousuke eran hermosos. Makoto jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color antes. Y su rostro, santo cielo, tenía unos rasgos finos, sin dejar de ser masculino y, por todos los cielos, estaba clarísimo que tenía un cuerpo de infarto detrás del traje entero de color negro, que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

—Makoto, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? —el castaño sintió la mano de su madre en su frente y se sobresaltó —Tu rostro está muy rojo, no me digas que atrapaste un resfriado.

—Ah… eh… n-no es nada, mamá, yo… —sin querer, golpeó con su mano la copa de cristal llena de agua, derramando el contenido sobre el mantel blanco —¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—No te preocupes por eso, Makoto-kun, no pasa nada —lo tranquilizó Miho —Sou, ¡lo asustaste! Ya te he dicho que dejes de mirar a las personas con esa expresión tan aterradora —antes de que pudiera replicar, el padre dijo:

—Y este es Sousuke, es el segundo en edad, después de Miho.

—D-Discúlpenme un momento —Makoto se levantó de su lugar, con las rodillas temblando, justo cuando comenzaban a servir la cena.

Makoto llegó al baño y se apoyó en el lavamanos, intentando tranquilizarse. Respiró profundamente y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Abrió el tubo y se arrojó un poco de agua en el rostro, tratando de alejar el sonrojo. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado? ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera con sólo verlo? ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Claro que era apuesto y todo lo demás – y, ¡rayos, esos ojos! – pero no tenía que reaccionar así, ¿cierto? Además, había hecho el ridículo enfrente del novio de su madre y sus hijos. Y es que, quedarse mirado fijamente a, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?, ah sí, Sousuke, había sido de muy mala educación. Cielos, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—¿Va todo bien? —oh genial, ahora se estaba imaginando cosas. Levantó la mirada y se fijó en el espejo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Sousuke estaba de pie, detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados. Makoto se dio cuenta de que se había quedado el saco y aflojado la corbata.

—¡Yamazaki-san!

—No, ese es mi padre. Soy Sousuke —le extendió su mano —Quizás Miho tenga algo de razón, lo lamento si te asusté, Makoto —el castaño volvió a sonrojarse. Cielos, su nombre se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de esos labios. La fuerza de su agarre hizo que volvieran a flaquearle las rodillas —Yamazaki Sousuke, un placer.

—L-Lo mismo digo, S-Sousuke-san —en ese momento, en vez de soltar su mano, Sousuke lo haló, acercando su cuerpo al del más joven.

—Eres bastante alto, para un chico de diecisiete —dijo, mirándolo detenidamente, de pies a cabeza —Y… no me digas, ¿nadas? —sorprendido, Makoto asintió con la cabeza. Y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Sousuke continuó —Fui nadador olímpico, pero me retiré hace tiempo.

—¡N-No puede ser! —exclamó el castaño —¡Yamazaki Sousuke! ¿El mismo Yamazaki Sousuke que ganó oro el estilo Mariposa en dos olimpiadas consecutivas? —Sousuke asintió, algo sorprendido —¡No puedo creerlo! Estoy frente a la persona que me inspiró a tomar el Mariposa como segundo estilo. Ah, mi especialidad es Espalda, pero siempre admiré tu poderoso estilo Mariposa. Y… y —desvió la mirada —lo siento, debería callarme.

—No te preocupes; —contestó, todavía sin soltarlo —pero deberíamos regresar, tu madre debe estar preocupada —Makoto asintió, pero Sousuke se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sin soltarlo. El mayor resolvió que le gustaban sus ojos verdes. Le recordaban a los de "ella".

—S-Sousuke-san… —balbuceó el más bajo. Sousuke salió de su trance y soltó la mano de Makoto, de una forma un poco más brusca de lo que le hubiese gustado. Abrió la puerta y salió, con Makoto detrás de él.

Cuando regresaron, la cena ya estaba servida, pero nadie comía, pues estaban esperándolos. Los dos muchachos ocuparon sus lugares y tomaron sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer. La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Las chicas estaban especialmente interesadas en Maki y no paraban de hablar de maquillaje, ropa, zapatos, cosas de mujeres en general. Kisumi parloteaba, contento de tener a alguien como Makoto que estaba dispuesto a escuchar todas sus, según su hermano mayor, tonterías. Sousuke mantenía una conversación en voz baja con su padre, pero de vez en cuanto y, sin quererlo, miraba de reojo a Makoto, sólo para verlo sonriendo por alguna de las tontas bromas de Kisumi. Rayos, ¿por qué ese niño tenía una sonrisa tan… deslumbrante?

Pronto llegó la hora del postre y Ryunosuke tomó la mano de Maki, por debajo de la mesa. Los muchachos no tardaron en notar que sus padres se habían puesto serios.

—Muchachos, Maki y yo queremos darles una noticia —dijo Ryunosuke, poniéndose de pie al tiempo que Maki lo imitaba —Verán, ambos hemos sufrido bastante con las relaciones. Creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que dejamos de creer en el amor en algún momento. Yo dejé de creer, hasta que conocí a Maki. Me di cuenta de que ella es la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida —se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral hasta que Kisumi habló:

—Papá, ¿por qué tanto drama?, no es como si se fueran a casar, ¿o sí?

—P-Pues… l-la v-verdad es que… —Maki tartamudeó, nerviosa, de una forma que hacía recordar a Makoto.

—En efecto, Maki y yo vamos a casarnos —anunció Ryunosuke —Y vamos a vivir todos juntos, como una familia.

Durante un momento, nadie dijo nada. Makoto miró a su madre, aún sin poder creérselo. Los hijos de Ryunosuke se miraron entre ellos, hasta que Miho y Chigusa se tomaron de las manos y corrieron para abrazar a Maki. No hacía falta decir que ambas estaban encantadas con la noticia. Y con la oportunidad de planear una boda.

—¡Genial, Makoto, entonces seremos hermanos!

Hermanos. _Seremos hermanos_. Hermanos. Las palabras de Kisumi retumbaron en la cabeza de un Makoto que apenas acató a sonreír, mientras le daba unas palmaditas afectuosas a su – pronto – nuevo "hermano". Un momento. Hermano de Kisumi significaba que también… ¡¿Sousuke sería su hermano?!

* * *

><p><em>Entonces, ¿qué tal la familia Yamazaki? Miho, Chigusa, Kisumi y Sousuke como hermanos, ¿cómo acabará esto? ¿A alguien le pareció interesante? ¿Merece continuación?<em>


	2. Primeras impresiones

_¡Y se actualiza! Estoy tratando de actualizar rápido en respuesta a sus hermosos comentarios. Casi no podía creerlo, ¡tantos reviews y apenas era el primer capítulo! ¡De verdad mil gracias! Gracias también a quienes me siguen en Tumblr; estoy tratando de colocar de vez en cuando algunos avances e ideas que se me ocurren, así que pueden opinar todo lo que quieran y enviarme sus sugerencias también._

_De una vez, disculpen si los personajes lucen un poco OOC. _

**. .**

**Primeras impresiones**

Exasperado. Esa era la palabra que describía mejor cómo se sentía Sousuke en ese momento. Desde el día de la cena, su padre no había dejado de hablarle de ella. Maki esto, Maki aquello. Demonios, parecía un adolescente enamorado. Aunque ese no era el mayor problema. El problema era, ¿qué rayos había pasado con él? Su actitud había cambiado por completo desde que la conoció. Decía cosas que, Sousuke había estado seguro, jamás volverían a salir de su boca. "Maki es el amor de mi vida", "Maki es la mujer perfecta", sólo por poner un par de ejemplos. Y es que, ¿no se suponía que su madre era la única a quien debía dedicar tales halagos? ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado tan profundamente? Sousuke no encontraba explicación.

Y no. No es que estuviese en contra de que su padre encontrara la felicidad nuevamente. Era sólo que las reacciones de su progenitor le parecían exageradas. Aunque, quizás no lograba comprenderlo del todo porque nunca se había enamorado, pero ¿qué demonios?, ¿casarse? Ahí sí que pensaba que su padre estaba apresurando las cosas. Y, más aún, ¿pedirle que se mudara con ellos antes de la boda? ¡Inconcebible!

Sousuke suspiró por enésima vez y se dio por vencido con los papeles que reposaban sobre su escritorio. Tenía muchísimo trabajo pendiente y no había logrado avanzar casi nada. Su trabajo como gerente financiero del Samezuka Corp., la mayor distribuidora de equipo médico del país, le mantenía siempre ocupado, así que no era de extrañarse. Lo que sí era de extrañarse es que le estuviese dando tantas vueltas a la situación. Y es que, si quería ser sincero, no es como si Maki le desagradara. Al contrario, era una mujer amable, atenta, inteligente y no estaba tras su padre por el dinero, pues ella misma se había forjado un nombre, así que ella y su hijo vivían bastante bien.

Y ese chico era otro de los "problemas". Tachibana Makoto. Diablos, aún le costaba creer que, en esos tiempos, existiera un chico tan inocente. Había escuchado de él por su hermana, Chigusa, y la única palabra que la chica había encontrado para describir a Makoto sin extenderse mucho era "ángel". Un ángel, sí claro. Recordó entonces que sus hermanitos menores también parecían "ángeles", pero la verdad es que eran todo lo contrario. Pero bueno, ya que pronto serían "hermanos", se darían cuenta si en verdad Makoto era tan inocente o si, en realidad, no era más que un mojigato.

Revisó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca. Las nueve en punto. Tendría que haber salido del trabajo hacía tres horas, pero se había quedado y para nadie era extraño, pues todos en la compañía sabían que Yamazaki Sousuke era un adicto al trabajo. Sin embargo, esa noche no sentía deseos de trabajar. Pero tampoco tenía deseos de regresar a casa, porque, aunque sonara inmaduro, no quería tener que enfrentar a sus nuevos "familiares". Había pasado apenas una semana desde la cena y su padre había insistido en que era momento de que Maki y Makoto se mudaran con ellos. Ryunosuke y Maki no compartirían habitación hasta después de la boda, pero la habitación de Makoto había estado lista para recibir al muchacho desde hacía días.

Resolvió que se iría a beber algo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente tarde para que todos estuvieran durmiendo. Comenzó entonces a acomodar los papeles en la maleta, cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de golpe.

—Demonios, ¿todavía estás aquí?

—Voy de salida —quien acababa de aparecer era el mejor amigo de Sousuke y gerente de abastecimientos de Samezuka Corp., Matsuoka Rin —¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?, odias trabajar horas extra —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabes, esto y aquello. Tuvimos algunos problemas con los equipos odontológicos que venían de Bélgica, así que tuve que hacerme cargo. ¡Ah, demonios!, muero por un trago.

—Entonces, vámonos —el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

—Le prometí a Gou que la llevaría a recoger la cristalería para la boda de tu padre. Sabes cómo se pone cuando "rompo mis promesas". Pero, Sousuke, ¿no deberías estar en casa ayudando a tu "madre" y a tu "hermano" con la mudanza? —Sousuke tomó su saco y pasó al lado de Rin, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Miho tiene a Goro trabajando en eso. A estas alturas de la noche, ya deben haber terminado —contestó —Además, Kisumi se la pasó pegado a Makoto, insistiendo en ayudarlo a instalarse —Rin arqueó una ceja —No te imaginas el berrinche que hizo cuando se enteró de que la habitación de Makoto estaría al lado de la mía y no de la suya.

—¿Qué clase de chico es, este Makoto? —preguntó Rin, mientras Sousuke y él entraban en el ascensor vacío para dirigirse al estacionamiento subterráneo. Sousuke meditó su respuesta un instante.

—La verdad es que no sé mucho acerca de él. Según Chigusa, es el típico chico que es amable con todos. Tiene esta imagen de perfección a su alrededor que…

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, no puede ser real. Nadie puede ser tan amable —Rin lo miró, confundido —Tendrías que escuchar a Chigusa y Miho hablar sobre él. Es como si fuera un santo.

—¿Insinúas que lo suyo es sólo una fachada? —Sousuke se encogió de hombros —Oh vamos, hombre, no seas tan duro con el pobre chico. Ni siquiera lo conoces, así que dale una oportunidad. No todos los adolescentes piensan en sexo, drogas y rock and roll, ¿sabes? O, sino, pregúntale a Gou. Momo, el hermano menor de Seijurou, es un verdadero encanto —Sousuke rodó los ojos.

—Sí, como sea. Te veré mañana —concluyó, subiendo a su BMW de color negro, mientras Rin se acomodaba en su Mercedes Benz azul.

Finalmente, Sousuke resolvió regresar a casa y tomar unos tragos allí, en vez de ir a su _izakaya_ preferido. Después de todo, tenía que hacerlo por su padre. Quién sabe, tal vez pronto se daría cuenta del porqué del cambio de actitud de su padre al conocer a Maki.

**S & M**

La familia Yamazaki vivía en una inmensa propiedad, en las afueras de Tokio. Lo suficientemente lejos del bullicio de una ciudad que nunca descansa, pero lo bastante cerca para que no se necesitaran más de veinte minutos para llegar a los lugares de trabajo o estudio. La propiedad era tan grande que más bien parecía un pequeño pueblo. Tenía inmensos jardines, un gimnasio, varias casas e incluso una piscina bajo techo. Todos los hijos del ahora jefe de la familia, Yamazaki Ryunosuke, vivían en la propiedad.

La hija mayor, Yamazaki Miho (o Sasabe Miho), de treinta años, era profesora de literatura en la secundaria Iwatobi y estaba casada con el entrenador del equipo de natación de la misma secundaria, Sasabe Goro. Miho y Goro vivían en una hermosa casa de estilo japonés, dentro de la propiedad de los Yamazaki. Siendo la mayor, siempre fue considerada como la figura materna para sus pequeños hermanos.

Sousuke, de veinticuatro años, también vivía en la casa principal. En cuanto empezó la universidad, Sousuke estaba dispuesto a marcharse, pero debido al trabajo de su padre y al, en ese momento, reciente matrimonio de su hermana, decidió permanecer en la casa principal para cuidar de sus hermanos. Después de todo, los menores, Chigusa y Kisumi, eran bastante inquietos y no se les podía dejar solos. Además, Sousuke quería estar ahí en caso de que necesitaran ayuda con la escuela. Sin embargo, Sousuke también era dueño de un _pent-house_ en uno de los edificios más lujosos en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de las oficinas principales de Samezuka Corp.

La casa principal tenía dos pisos. La habitación y el estudio del padre se encontraban en el primer piso, en un ala oculta, donde Ryunosuke podía tener la suficiente paz, fuera para descansar o trabajar. En el segundo piso, estaban las habitaciones de los hijos. La habitación de Chigusa se encontraba en el ala izquierda, donde también estaba la de Kisumi. En el ala derecha, estaba la habitación de Sousuke. Y la habitación vacía, justo al lado de la del mayor de los varones, había sido reservada para Makoto.

Y hablando de Makoto…

En el momento en que su mano giró el pomo de la puerta, Makoto supo que jamás en su vida había visto una habitación tan grande como aquella. Y él pensaba que su antigua habitación era espaciosa, pero aquello tenía que ser una broma. Tenía un gran ventanal, con una increíble vista del jardín de principal y el muchacho estaba seguro de que, por más cosas que tuviera, jamás sería capaz de llenar todo el espacio que tenía disponible.

Todos sus muebles habían sido acomodados dentro de la habitación antes de que él regresara de la escuela, por lo que, cuando llegó sólo tuvo que acomodar las cosas que estaban dentro de las cajas que había traído el camión de la mudanza. Finalmente, con la ayuda de Kisumi había logrado instalarse. Makoto se tendió sobre la cama y se estiró. Le dolía el cuerpo, estaba cansado, pero no tenía sueño. Miró por la ventana y de pronto fue consciente de que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

El castaño se mordió el labio. Todavía no se acostumbraba al lujo. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva familia. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a convivir con tantas personas, mucho menos a que todos estuvieran pendientes de él. No es que no agradeciera lo bien que los habían tratado a él y a su madre, era sólo que necesitaba algo de tiempo para hacerse a la idea.

Había crecido sin un padre y nunca creyó que necesitara uno, pero no podía evitar sonreír recordando el "uno a uno" que había tenido contra el señor Yamazaki; – quien le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre – había sido divertido. También había crecido sin hermanos, por lo que a veces se sentía un poco aturdido cuando Kisumi estaba cerca, pero lo agradecía el siempre esforzarse por hacerlo sentir a gusto. Miho y Chigusa se habían encargado de darle un recorrido por la propiedad. Incluso le habían dicho que podía utilizar la piscina cuando quisiera, pero él aún no se había atrevido.

Sin embargo, quizás aquel era el día ideal. Miho había salido a cenar con su esposo, Chigusa se había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga, Kisumi se había marchado un par de horas antes, a un campamento de entrenamiento con su equipo de baloncesto. Sousuke seguía trabajando. Ryunosuke y su madre trabajaban el turno de la noche, así que estaba solo en la inmensa propiedad.

Miró el reloj digital que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche. Las nueve y media. Era algo tarde, pero siendo que la piscina era temperada, supuso que no habría ningún problema. Tomó el traje de baño, las gafas y una toalla y salió de la casa. Abrió las puertas del gimnasio y se quedó maravillado. Aquello era demasiado lujoso. Había una piscina que bien podría albergar un torneo oficial, además de un jacuzzi y un par de piscinas meramente para recreación. Los vestidores también eran enormes. Makoto se cambió aprisa y se arrojó a la piscina sin pensarlo demasiado.

—Increíble. Esta sin duda es una gran oportunidad para mejorar mi tiempo antes de los regionales —se dijo —Me preguntó si Ryunosuke-san me dejará traer a los chicos algún día para practicar.

**S & M**

Sousuke dio gracias al poco tráfico que había esa noche y le había permitido llegar a casa en quince minutos. Todo estaba en silencio. Recordó entonces que Maki y su padre trabajaban el turno de la noche y sus hermanos de seguro estaban fuera. Supuso que Makoto, el único que debía estar en casa en ese momento, estaba en su habitación. De repente, en vez de ganas de beber, le entraron unos increíbles deseos de nadar. Subió aprisa a su habitación, se quitó el saco, la corbata y tomó el traje de baño, para bajar corriendo a la piscina. Entró al vestidor y se cambió en un momento. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminaba de guardar la ropa en una de las taquillas, escuchó un sonido. Uno que no escuchaba desde hacía tiempo. Salió corriendo hasta la piscina principal.

—Impresionante.

Había alguien allí, sí. Y, dado que era un nadador, debió habérselo imaginado. La pregunta era por qué no había usado la piscina antes. Sin darle demasiada importancia, Sousuke se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Su forma era buena, su estilo poderoso. Hacía tiempo que no veía un _backstroke_ tan impresionante. El chico era bueno, tenía que admitirlo. Lo vio terminar la vuelta y, casi sin pensarlo, le tendió la mano. El castaño lo miró con un dejo de sorpresa reflejado en sus brillantes ojos verdes. Por un momento dudó, pero luego sonrió, antes de tomar la mano de su "hermano" para salir del agua.

—Eres bueno —Makoto se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza, desviando la mirada.

—N-No es p-para tanto… Aún tengo que mejorar mucho si es que quiero clasificar a los nacionales —justo entonces pareció darse cuenta de frente a quién estaba y alarmado, agachó la cabeza —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —¡Fue un atrevimiento de mi parte venir aquí y…! —Makoto guardó silencio en cuanto sintió los dedos de Sousuke deslizándose por su cabello. Entonces, levantó la mirada y se sonrojó al ver la forma en que el mayor le sonreía.

—Oye, relájate. Ya te hemos dicho que puedes usar la piscina cuando quieras, ¿no? —el más bajo asintió con la cabeza —Entonces, no tienes que preocuparte. A ninguno de nosotros le molesta. Creo que es genial que seas tan dedicado como para venir a practicar a estas horas de la noche.

Sousuke se extrañó al no escuchar respuesta por parte del otro, así que volteó a mirarlo, imaginándose que estaría con la cabeza baja, disculpándose quién sabe por qué. Pero no. Makoto lo estaba mirando. Tenía sus ojos verdes clavados en el cuerpo de Sousuke. Era como si lo examinara detenidamente, pero no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Su expresión seria, concentrada, era interesante de ver y Sousuke tenía que admitir que se sentía algo halagado al ser observado de esa manera. Después de todo, el chico tenía un buen cuerpo también. Casi quería pedirle que se diera la vuelta para poder contemplar esa espalda que debía ser una maravilla. Oh no. Un momento, ¿qué? ¿Qué carajos acababa de pensar?

Makoto pareció percatarse entonces de lo que estaba haciendo, porque salió del "trance" y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡Yo no quería…! —pero había retrocedido demasiado y terminó cayendo a la piscina, de una forma para nada elegante. Sousuke contuvo la risa y se arrodilló a la orilla de la piscina.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, cuando el otro sacó la cabeza del agua. Notó las orejas enrojecidas de Makoto cuando este asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a tenderle la mano para ayudarlo a salir —No tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, —el castaño se mordió el labio y volvió a asentir con la cabeza —no voy a comerte.

Al menos, no todavía, pensó. Oh demonios. Oh demonios. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Definitivamente ese día había algo realmente mal con él. Soltó la mano de Makoto, como si lo quemara y se acomodó las gafas antes de saltar al agua. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, sentir el agua acariciando su piel, notar cómo su respiración comenzaba a ser más irregular y cómo su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba. Pero no había ni siquiera terminado la primera vuelta cuando sintió algo que no necesitaba, un pinchazo de dolor en el hombro. Se detuvo a medio camino y se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida.

Makoto, que había estado observando embelesado el _butterfly stroke_ del nadador que – aunque no lo dijera en voz alta – más admiraba, se lanzó al agua sin pensarlo. Preocupado, nadó hasta donde estaba Sousuke.

—Sousuke-san, ¿estás bien? —Sousuke chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo, por mostrar debilidad enfrente de alguien a quien apenas conocía. No se sentía con ánimos para responder preguntas molestas.

—No es nada —pero la preocupación de Makoto parecía genuina y no pudo evitar volver a extender una mano para revolverle el cabello —De verdad, estoy bien. Sólo es el recuerdo de una vieja "herida de guerra" —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —Olvídalo. Será mejor que sigas practicando.

—Pero…

—Dijiste que querías mejorar tu tiempo, ¿no es así? —Makoto asintió —Entonces, ¿qué tal una carrera?

—¿Eh? N-No podría… y-yo n-no soy tan bueno… y…

—Vamos, te daré ventaja, lo haremos en _backstroke_, ¿qué tal suena eso? —pero Makoto frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. Y entonces Sousuke pudo ver un brillo diferente en aquellos ojos verdes.

—No quiero que haya ventaja, para ninguno de los dos. Si vamos a hacerlo, lo haremos en _free style_ —ahora, aquello era algo nuevo. Jamás pensó que el chico que apenas podía mirarlo a los ojos hace un momento ahora hablara con tal seguridad.

—Suena bien.

Sousuke y Makoto regresaron a la línea de salida y se prepararon. Makoto miró a Sousuke con tal seguridad que era difícil creer que era el mismo muchacho de hace un momento. Ambos saltaron al agua. Y Sousuke no tardó en darse cuenta de que Makoto estaba en gran forma. Era rápido, muy rápido, aun cuando su especialidad no fuera el _free style_. De pronto, la vena competitiva avivó en su interior. Sousuke supo que no quería perder. Iba a ir en serio. Y así lo hizo. Sousuke tocó la línea de llegada sólo un par de segundos antes de un Makoto que se sacudió el exceso de agua del cabello, antes de bufar, molesto.

—¡Ah, estuve tan cerca! Está claro que no puedo compararme con un nadador olímpico —suspiró —Pero fue una gran experiencia, pude sentir las ansias de ganar que no me dejaron flaquear. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Te lo agradezco mucho, Sousuke-san —y de nuevo esa sonrisa. Demonios, ¿cómo un chico podía sonreír de esa manera? ¡Eso tenía que ser ilegal!

—Ex nadador olímpico —remarcó el mayor. Y, de pronto, volvió a sentir un pinchazo de dolor que se reflejó en su rostro y no pasó desapercibido para Makoto.

—¡Oh no, tu hombro! —Makoto se mordió el labio —¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Sousuke-san! Por mi culpa…

—Ya te dije que no es tu culpa —lo cortó Sousuke, saliendo de la piscina, seguido de cerca por Makoto —Es una vieja lesión. Nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que te retiraras de pronto de la natación? —Sousuke lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos —¡Lo siento! No debí preguntar, por favor, olvídalo. Y discúlpame.

—No hay problema. Es sólo que… —comenzó a caminar hasta los vestidores, pero se volteó para mirar a Makoto —Quizás algún día te cuente acerca de esta lesión, pero hoy… —una oleada de dolor lo atacó nuevamente y tuvo que morderse el labio para no dejar salir ningún sonido. Pero su dolor no pasó desapercibido para Makoto.

—N-No soy un experto, p-pero mamá me enseñó un poco la técnica del masaje terapéutico —Sousuke suspiró. Makoto lucía tan preocupado que difícilmente aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Resignado, Sousuke le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera hasta los vestidores. Después de una ducha rápida, Sousuke se quedó sólo con sus pantalones deportivos, sin camisa, mientras un Makoto ya completamente vestido deslizaba sus dedos con cuidado, pero con la fuerza suficiente, por su hombro. Demonios, aquello se sentía bien. Muy bien. Los dedos fríos de Makoto hacían maravillas. Casi sentía deseos de ronronear como un gato. ¡Qué bien se sentía! Ni siquiera su terapeuta logró hacerle sentir tal alivio en tan poco tiempo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que quedó apoyada en el firme abdomen de un Makoto que se sobresaltó y apartó sus manos de Sousuke.

—¿T-Te hice daño? —el más alto negó con la cabeza.

—Fue extraordinario —dijo —Creo que debería lastimarme más seguido —Sousuke se reprendió mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de soltar. Miró a Makoto de reojo. Estaba sonrojado. Sousuke se puso de pie, frente a él —Makoto… —pero ese fue el momento justo en el que el estómago de Makoto decidió "hablar". Sousuke rió, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y Makoto se sonrojó hasta la médula.

Makoto, terriblemente avergonzado, se dio la vuelta y se levantó la camisa, en un intento por cubrir su enrojecido rostro. Esto le dio a Sousuke la oportunidad de contemplar los bien definidos músculos de la espalda baja del castaño. Santo cielo. No tenía que ser normal que un adolescente tuviera esos músculos. Y eso que apenas había sido una "probadita", pero estuvo tentado a sacarle esa camiseta por encima de la cabeza y recorrer con sus manos… ¡No, no y no! ¡¿Cuál era su jodido problema?! ¿Qué carajos se estaba imaginando? ¿Qué clase de pensamientos pervertidos eran esos? De verdad, algo estaba seriamente mal con él.

—C-Creo que tengo… un p-poco de hambre —la voz de Makoto lo devolvió a la realidad. El sonrojo en las mejillas ajenas había disminuido, pero el castaño aún no lo miraba a los ojos.

Y, como para confirmar que algo estaba seriamente mal con él, Sousuke se acercó a Makoto, tanto que casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir su aliento sobre su pecho. Lo sujetó de la barbilla y fue acercando su rostro, lentamente, al de un Makoto que estaba completamente petrificado. Diablos, no entendía por qué de pronto se moría de ganas por probar los labios de su "hermano menor". Sus ojos no podían apartarse de los orbes verdes que ahora lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Sousuke sabía que ese era el momento ideal para que Makoto lo empujara y le preguntara qué demonios estaba mal con él. Pero nada pasó, hasta que…

—¡Makoto-kun!, ¿estás aquí? —podía escuchar la voz de Miho a lo lejos, pero no soltó a Makoto hasta que escuchó los pasos de su hermana acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban —¡Oh, aquí estás! Y tú también, Sou, qué suerte encontrarlos a ambos.

—¿Necesitabas algo, Miho? —preguntó Sousuke, poniéndose la camiseta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Oh, sí. Goro y yo les trajimos algo para cenar —contestó ella —Pensamos que quizás podían estar hambrientos —miró a Makoto —Makoto-kun, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes el rostro algo rojo. ¿Será que la temperatura del agua no estaba bien? Espero que no hayas pescado un resfriado —le puso una mano en la frente —Parece que estás bien, no tienes fiebre. Oye Sou, no estarías haciéndole algo pervertido, ¿verdad? —Makoto volvió a enrojecer, pero Sousuke sólo la miró a ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Miho —y pasó al lado de ambos.

—Vamos, Sou, sólo era una pequeña broma —contestó ella, caminando detrás de su hermano, con Makoto siguiéndola de cerca —Últimamente has estado muy tenso. Deberías estar feliz, ¡tendremos una boda muy pronto! —Sousuke se detuvo de golpe y miró de reojo a su hermana —¿Qué?, ¿acaso no estás feliz por papá? —el más alto se encogió de hombros —Rayos, eres tan frío, es por eso no que tienes pareja.

—Oh, créeme que disfruto de la soltería.

Los tres regresaron a la casa para comer la pizza que Miho y Goro habían llevado. Terminaron de comer y Miho ordenó la cocina, mientras Goro se adelantaba a su hogar, dejando a los hermanos mayores solos, puesto que Makoto había dado las buenas noches ya para subir a su habitación.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Sou? —preguntó entonces Miho, secándose las manos, antes de servir whisky en un par de vasos —¿Tiene algo que ver con Maki-san? —continuó ella, antes de que Sousuke siquiera pudiese mover la cabeza.

—Sólo me preguntaba cómo te sientes con todo esto. Quiero decir, ya has escuchado la forma en que papá se expresa de Maki-san. Creo que es maravilloso que quiera rehacer su vida pero, ¿no te parece que se está tomando las cosas muy a la ligera?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, de repente viene a casa diciendo que tiene una novia. Una persona de la que no sabemos nada. Entonces, el día en que la conocemos, él simplemente dice que va a casarse. Es como si todo el amor que decía sentir por nuestra madre se hubiese evaporado.

—Sou, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? —preguntó Miho. Sousuke se extrañó, pero negó con la cabeza —Entonces no hay forma de que puedas entenderlo. No hay forma de que comprendas lo que se siente amar y perder al ser amado. Puedes estar seguro de que nuestro padre amará toda su vida a mamá. Ella siempre estará en su memoria. Pero el deseo de mamá siempre fue que nuestro padre pudiese ser feliz, enamorarse de nuevo. Él vivía amargado, encerrado en su trabajo, hasta que conoció a Maki-san. Ella es la primera mujer que en verdad lo ha amado, no por su dinero, sino por quién es él. Maki-san ama al hombre que es Yamazaki Ryunosuke, no al famoso médico que tiene una gigantesca propiedad valorada en millones de yenes.

—Miho, estoy seguro de que Maki-san es una mujer maravillosa. Esa es la impresión que me dejó luego de conocerla en la cena, pero lo que digo es que papá debería darse un poco más de tiempo. Pensar mejor las cosas.

—Sou, ¿cuántos años más quieres que espere? —continuó la mayor —¿Cinco? ¿Diez años?

—Francamente, dime, ¿crees que seis meses son suficientes para conocer a una persona por completo? ¿Qué sabemos de Maki-san? ¿Por qué es madre soltera? O, ¿dónde está el padre de Makoto?

—Sou, por favor…

—Está muerto —los dos hermanos se sobresaltaron en cuanto escucharon una voz a sus espaldas —El padre de Makoto murió cuando él tenía cinco años.

—Maki-san… —balbuceó Sousuke —Yo…

—No te preocupes, Sousuke-kun —dijo Maki, con una sonrisa —Comprendo tu inquietud. Sé que tu padre ha sufrido mucho con sus relaciones previas y es normal que no quieras que sufra más. Por eso, es natural que desconfíes. Estoy dispuesta a contarte todo lo quieras saber acerca de mí, pero no ahora. No enfrente de Makoto. Ya ha sufrido suficiente.

—Makoto-kun… —el castaño estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina. Lo había escuchado todo. Se había levantado para buscar un poco de agua para tomar una pastilla, pues el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba dormir, pero al escuchar las voces, no se había atrevido a entrar en la cocina.

—Bienvenida a casa, mamá —saludó el castaño, acercándose para abrazar a su madre, como lo hacía siempre que ella volvía a casa —Mamá, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, estoy bien. No hay razón para ocultar la verdad y sé que desde un principio no planeabas hacerlo. Además, han pasado doce años, ya está superado.

—Maki-san, no fue mi intención… —empezó Sousuke, sin saber muy bien qué decir —Quiero decir, no tienes que sentirte obligada a contar algo que los hace sufrir. Bastante hemos tenido con ver sufrir a nuestro padre. No quiero hacer sufrir a la mujer que ama con mi inmadurez, así que pido disculpas —agachó la cabeza.

—No tienes que disculparte, Sousuke-kun, tienes todo el derecho a querer saber sobre nosotros. Por eso, si quieres… —pero él negó con la cabeza.

—Miho tiene razón en algo, como nunca he estado enamorado, no puedo entender a papá. Quizás estoy pensando sólo con la cabeza, porque no sé cómo hacerlo con el corazón. Y la verdad es que no sé si alguna vez lograré entenderlo, pero sí sé una cosa. Eres la mujer que hace feliz a mi padre y si él es feliz, nosotros también lo somos —Maki no dejó que Sousuke siguiera hablando. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como lo hace una madre con su hijo y entonces Sousuke sintió que todas sus dudas se iban. Muy dentro de sí, él confirmó en ese momento que Tachibana Maki era la mujer ideal para su padre.

—Bueno, habiendo aclarado el malentendido provocado por mi estúpido hermanito menor, —habló entonces Miho, en son de broma —es hora de ir a casa, Maki-san. Aún tenemos que escoger los arreglos florales antes de nuestra reunión con Gou-san mañana.

Y, dándole las buenas noches a todos, ambas mujeres se retiraron. Makoto dio las buenas noches también a Sousuke y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación. Sousuke lo seguía de cerca, pero no se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Makoto estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación. Lo sujetó por la muñeca para hacer que lo mirara y lo envolvió en un abrazo de todo menos fraterno.

—¿S-S-Sousuke-san?

—Buenas noches, Makoto —contestó el mayor, soltándolo y entrando en su habitación.

El castaño se quedó de pie adonde Sousuke lo había dejado, incapaz de reaccionar. Aún podía sentir aquellos fuertes brazos envolverlo. Y, aunque había sido rápido, el aroma ajeno casi se había quedado grabado a fuego en su piel. Estaba comenzando a sentir "cosas" extrañas. Y eso comenzaba a asustarlo. Porque quería saber más de él. Quería saber qué se ocultaba tras la estoica mirada que casi siempre adornaba el – perfecto – rostro de Yamazaki Sousuke.

Quizás, sólo quizás, Makoto podría contarle un poco acerca de su pasado y así, quizás, sólo quizás, Sousuke quisiera contarle un poco acerca de él.

* * *

><p><em>Y con esto se termina el capítulo 2. El siguiente probablemente incluya la boda, ¿quién quiere saber lo que sucede entre Makoto y Sousuke en la boda? ¡Prometo que va a estar interesante!<em>


	3. Es sólo admiración

_¡Actualización! Al final decidí no poner la boda en este capítulo. Ya tengo escrita gran parte de la boda, pero decidí poner este capítulo primero e introducir a dos personajes que serán importantes para la historia: Haru (porque me habían preguntado por él y ya me hacía falta ponerlo) y otro personaje que, seguramente, nadie se espera. _

**. .**

**Es sólo admiración**

Hacía horas que había dejado de prestar atención a sus clases. El cuaderno yacía abierto sobre su escritorio y el lapicero bailaba entre sus dedos, pero ese día no había conseguido tomar notas. Su vista estaba fija en la pizarra, pero en realidad no era como si estuviera prestando atención a la compleja ecuación que el profesor estaba explicando. Su mente viajaba hasta la noche anterior. A su conversación con Sousuke, a ese… abrazo que le había dado. Oh no, ya podía sentir cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer. Sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese gesto? ¿Acaso intentaba reivindicarse por la forma en que había dudado de su madre? No, no podía ser. Igual ya se había disculpado personalmente con ella. Entonces, ¿qué significaba?

—Tachibana-kun —el profesor lo llamaba, pero él no podía escucharlo. Su cuerpo estaba en el salón, pero su mente no. Su mente volvía a la enorme casa que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar —¿Tachibana-kun? —insistió el hombre. Pero Makoto no reaccionó hasta que el profesor se colocó enfrente de él —Tachibana-kun, ¿se siente mal? —el castaño parpadeó un par de veces, antes de mirarlo.

—Ah… eh, no, señor —balbuceó —Lo siento mucho, sensei.

—No hay problema. Por favor, pase a la pizarra y resuelva la ecuación —y le entregó un marcador. Makoto se puso de pie y caminó hasta el frente del salón. Miró la ecuación, pero no entendía nada. Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué debía hacer? —¿Algún problema, Tachibana-kun?

—¡Ah! ¡N-No! —contestó el castaño. El profesor arqueó una ceja y se sentó en su escritorio.

—Es una operación complicada, tómese su tiempo.

Makoto asintió con la cabeza y volvió la mirada a la ecuación que se supone que debía resolver. De verdad que no entendía nada. Se sentía mal, ¡eso no era normal en él! ¡Tenía que prestar atención! ¿Por qué había estado pensando en Sousuke en clases de matemáticas? Entonces, justo cuando su desesperación estaba a punto de llegar al límite, sintió algo golpearlo en la cabeza. Un trozo de papel convertido en bolita cayó al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo. Pero antes de depositarlo en el basurero, vio que el papel contenía la clave para resolver la ecuación. Se aseguró de memorizarla, antes de desechar el papel y terminar la ecuación.

—Muy bien, Tachibana-kun, puede regresar a su lugar —aliviado, Makoto regresó a su asiento, su mirada encontrándose con la de su mejor amigo, justo antes de sentarse. Nanase Haruka, su amigo de la infancia, tenía esa mirada de "tenemos que hablar", a la cual Makoto sólo pudo asentir tímidamente —Entonces, para la próxima clase…

Makoto terminó la clase justo como había comenzado, pensando en Sousuke. Parecía que, hiciese lo que hiciese, no era capaz de apartar sus pensamientos de su nuevo "hermano mayor". Se quedó sentado en su sitio, suspirando, hasta que Haru se puso enfrente de él, haciéndole una seña para que abandonaran el salón. Ambos llegaron a la azotea, el sitio donde normalmente almorzaban. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, en ese silencio que era cómodo para ambos. Makoto suspiró otra vez y entonces Haruka habló:

—¿Algo te preocupa? —el castaño miró a su mejor amigo, meditando su respuesta por un momento —¿Problemas con tu nueva familia? —Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de eso. Nos han tratado muy bien a mamá y a mí. Además, ella está muy emocionada por la boda. Hace tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

—¿Entonces, el problema es…?

—¿Por qué… asumes que hay algún problema? —preguntó Makoto, desviando la mirada hacia su almuerzo sin terminar.

—Porque te conozco —contestó el chico de ojos azules, con simpleza —Definitivamente hay algo que te inquieta, Makoto. ¿Problemas con tus hermanos?

—Oh no, quiero decir, a Yamazaki-sensei y Chigusa-chan las conocía de antes. Kisumi es un gran chico y Sousuke-san… —Makoto guardó silencio por un momento —Sousuke-san es…—Haruka no apartaba sus ojos de él y eso ponía al castaño más nervioso. Casi podía jurar que, sólo con mencionar su nombre, sus mejillas se sonrojaban —es… él resultó ser el famoso Yamazaki Sousuke, ex nadador olímpico —un gesto de sorpresa, casi imperceptible, se dibujó en el rostro del más bajo.

—¿Ese sujeto del que no dejabas de hablar el año pasado? ¿El sujeto al que admiras más que Nao-senpai? —Makoto asintió levemente con la cabeza —En serio, ¿hablas de tu amor platónico?

—¡Haru! —replicó, con las orejas enrojecidas por la vergüenza —¡Deja de decir esas cosas, por favor! Si alguien llegara a escucharlo…

—¿Amor platónico? ¿Mi hermano Sousuke? —Makoto estuvo a punto de tirar su almuerzo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Chigusa a sus espaldas —Tienes que estar loco para fijarte en un amargado como mi hermano. O ser demasiado bueno.

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Chigusa-chan —dijo entonces Makoto, aclarándose la garganta —Sousuke-san es una buena persona.

—¿Sabes?, Kisumi y yo aún nos preguntamos qué le hiciste —el castaño parpadeó, confundido —Desde que se retiró, se había negado a nadar y continuar con su terapia. Tú en una noche lograste tener una carrera contra él y hacer que regresara a terapia. De verdad que no entendemos cómo lo hiciste.

—¿Eh? —muy bien, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso? Estaba seguro de que él no tenía nada que ver con el cambio de Sousuke —No, no puede ser. Ha de ser algo que él había estado pensando desde hace tiempo y… —pero Chigusa negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser Sou. Pero, como sea, todos te estamos agradecidos por eso, Makoto-senpai —sin estar convencido con las palabras de su casi hermana menor, Makoto intentó replicar, pero Haruka se le adelantó.

—Makoto tiene un gran poder de convencimiento del que no es consciente.

—Tienes razón, Haruka-senpai —contestó la chica —Puede que sea una buena influencia para mi testarudo hermano. Bueno, tengo que irme. Ah, casi lo olvido, Nagisa-kun y Rei-kun me han dicho que les informe que van a retrasarse un poco para la práctica de hoy —y, dicho esto, la chica se marchó.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de persona es Yamazaki Sousuke? —preguntó entonces Haruka, llevándose un trozo de caballa a la boca. Makoto se quedó pensativo. ¿Qué sabía él de Sousuke? En realidad sólo conocía al nadador olímpico Yamazaki Sousuke, pero al Sousuke que pronto sería su hermano… en realidad no había mucho que pudiera decir sobre él.

—Pues… él… —es muy apuesto, tiene unos ojos hermosos y un cuerpo de infarto. Había muchas cosas que podía decir, pero todas eran demasiado vergonzosas para decírselas a su mejor amigo —Él es… una persona enigmática —terminó diciendo —La verdad es que me parece algo difícil de comprender. Es serio y reservado, pero también es definitivamente una buena persona.

—¿Te gusta? —Makoto miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Haru!

—Sólo es una pregunta. Anda, responde.

—¡Haru! ¡Claro que no! —¿verdad que no? No, definitivamente no le gustaba Sousuke. ¡Acababa de conocerlo, por todos los cielos!

—Si tú lo dices.

Las clases de la tarde fueron más o menos iguales para Makoto. No lograba concentrarse. Ahora, aparte de los sucesos de la noche anterior, tenía las palabras de Chigusa y la pregunta de Haru retumbándole en la cabeza. Cielos santo, ¿por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia al asunto? No es como si Sousuke le gustara. Sólo lo admiraba tanto que estaba sorprendido de saber que pronto sería oficialmente familia. Sí, eso era todo. Nada más, nada menos.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Makoto entró en los vestidores del club de natación junto con Haruka y se cambió. El entrenador Sasabe ya estaba allí, esperándolos.

—Ah, Makoto, Haruka —saludó el hombre —Vamos a esperar a que lleguen Nagisa y Rei antes de comenzar. Pueden ir calentando mientras tanto.

Haruka hizo un par ejercicios de calentamiento y terminó arrojándose a la piscina antes de que Goro diera la orden. El hombre simplemente suspiró, sabiendo que era imposible mantener el muchacho de ojos azules lejos del agua Makoto sonrió, a ver cómo Haru flotaba en el agua, con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de paz en el rostro. Entonces, el entrenador se acercó a Makoto, que en ese momento estaba estirando.

—Makoto, tengo que felicitarte —el castaño miró al entrenador, sin comprender a qué se refería —He escuchado grandes comentarios acerca de tu _backstroke_. Parece que impresionaste a Sousuke con tu técnica —Makoto abrió los ojos, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa —Los regionales no serán problema para ti. Estoy seguro de que clasificarás a los Nacionales sin problema.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, entrenador, —contestó —pero yo no me siento tan confiado. No sé por qué siento que algo me falta. No tengo confianza en que mi nivel actual sea suficiente para los Nacionales.

—Es por eso que vamos a continuar entrenando, para deshacernos de esa inseguridad —dijo —Pero Makoto, ¿ya lo has pensado? ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te gradúes? —el castaño se mordió el labio —Miho me dijo que aún no estás muy convencido de continuar con la natación. ¿Acaso hay algo más que te interese?

—Bueno, la verdad es que…

—¡Lamentamos la demora! —la estridente voz de Nagisa hizo que Makoto y Goro se voltearan —¡Ah, Haru-chan, has empezado sin nosotros!

—Nagisa-kun, no seas tan ruidoso —lo regañó Rei, mientras terminaba de acomodarse la gorra. Makoto casi suspiró, aliviado, cuando la atención del entrenador se centró en los recién llegados —No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en escoger tu traje.

—¿Traje? —preguntó Makoto.

—¡Tenía que escoger el traje perfecto para la boda de Maki-san! —exclamó el rubio —Mako-chan, ¿estás emocionado? ¡Porque yo sí! ¡Estoy seguro de que Maki-san se verá hermosa! —ah sí, la boda. Con tanta cosa casi había olvidado que aún no había ido a recoger su traje.

—No creas que te has escapado de esta, Makoto —le dijo Goro, en voz baja —Aún me gustaría tener esa conversación contigo —el castaño asintió —¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Vamos a comenzar con la práctica de relevos!

Ya era bien entrada la tarde cuando terminó la práctica. Los regionales estaban cerca, por lo tanto las prácticas se estaban tornando más pesadas y exigentes. Goro no los dejó descansar hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el tiempo en los cambios. Casi arrastrándose, los cuatro chicos llegaron a los vestidores para cambiarse. Rei y Nagisa se marcharon primero, ya que tenían que tomar el tren para llegar a casa. Haruka y Makoto se quedaron terminando de acomodar sus cosas, cuando escucharon la voz de Goro, que se había quedado cerrando la piscina.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! ¿Y qué se supone que haga con la clase de las siete? ¡¿Eh?! Bueno, supongo que tendré que arreglármelas solo. Sí, adiós.

—Entrenador Sasabe, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó Makoto, preocupado, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

—No —suspiró —Se supone que hoy íbamos a comenzar con la clase nocturna para niños en el ITSC, pero el instructor que había contratado tuvo un contratiempo. Parece que su esposa entró en labor de parto y no puede dejarla sola en el hospital. Bueno, puedo entenderlo, pero me ha dejado en una situación complicada. Tengo que supervisar varias clases y no puedo dejar a los niños desatendidos —se encogió de hombros —Ni modo, supongo que tendré que llamar a los padres y cancelar la clase.

—Bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia, pero podría ayudar con la clase si quiere, entrenador Sasabe —al hombre le brillaron los ojos.

—¿En serio harías eso por mí, Makoto? —el muchacho asintió.

—Makoto es muy bueno con los niños —comentó Haruka —No tendrá ningún problema.

—¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Vámonos! —exclamó el hombre, emocionado —Haruka, vamos, te llevaré a casa antes de ir al club.

Luego de dejar a Haruka en su casa, Makoto y Goro se dirigieron al club de natación que era propiedad del entrenador. Goro le dio a Makoto el uniforme de instructor y lo envió a los vestidores. Makoto se cambió y fue hasta la piscina que estaba reservada para la clase de niños. El castaño se mordió el labio, nervioso. Le agradaban mucho los niños, es más, quería ser padre algún día, pero no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿qué pasaría si no le agradaba a los niños? O, ¿qué tal si no hacía bien su trabajo? Siguió meditando los peores escenarios posibles hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—No tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, Makoto, lo harás bien —dijo Goro, que también se había cambiado. El castaño esbozó una tímida sonrisa, al tiempo que se escuchaban risas y vocecitas —Haré las presentaciones y luego la clase será toda tuya —pero antes de que Makoto pudiera decir algo, Goro compuso una gran sonrisa y dijo —¡Buenas noches, niños! ¿Están listos para comenzar?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los siete niños, al unísono, con voz emocionada.

—¡Muy bien! Este es el entrenador Tachibana y estará a cargo de la clase de hoy.

—¡Buenas noches, entrenador Tachibana! —saludaron emocionados, con una gran sonrisa en sus caritas.

—Buenas noches, niños. Mi nombre es Tachibana Makoto, es un placer.

—¡Entrenador Tachibana! ¡Entrenador Tachibana! —exclamó una pequeña de cabello rubio, tomándolo de la mano —¡Yo quiero aprender a nadar de espalda! ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Makoto —Entonces, vamos a comenzar.

**S & M**

Sousuke no había dejado de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Había sido un estúpido impulso de su parte el abrazarlo de esa manera, pero no podía negar que se había sentido muy, muy bien. Aún podía recordar el aroma de Makoto, la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía, el suave toque de sus manos, la forma en que sus dedos se habían deslizado por su piel. Demonios, ¡tenía que dejar de pensar en él!

Sin embargo, su resolución se vio aplastada en cuanto se topó con una escena que hizo que incluso él se enterneciera. Makoto vestía el típico uniforme de instructor del club de natación. Estaba rodeado de niños que se abrazaban a él y le hablaban, emocionados. Vio cómo se ponía en cuchillas para estar a la altura de los pequeños y entonces una niña rubia lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. Cielos, la escena no podía ser más tierna. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios y le hizo olvidar que tenía prisa por regresar a casa. De verdad, Makoto parecía tan irreal. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Y es que después de lo que había averiguado, Sousuke se preguntaba cómo es que un muchacho con un pasado tan desgarrador podía sonreír de esa manera.

Sí, porque él no había podido olvidarlo. Quería preguntarle a Maki acerca de su pasado pero, aunque sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a contárselo, no se atrevía. No después de la forma en que se había comportado con ella. Pero él tenía sus formas de obtener información. Tenía un viejo conocido que era bueno para recolectar información; – o inmiscuirse en las vidas ajenas que era más preciso – pero en cuanto se había enterado de la verdad, se arrepintió. El pasado de Maki y Makoto era demasiado oscuro. No entendía cómo era que habían podido salir adelante luego de "eso".

—Es un encanto, ¿verdad? —Sousuke se giró lentamente para encontrarse con un sujeto de cabello grisáceo, largo hasta los hombros, y ojos dorados.

—Serizawa, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo que todos los demás, nadar —contestó con simpleza —Pero ya te dije que me llamaras "Nao", ¿no, Sousuke? Vamos, fuimos compañeros en la selección nacional, claro que estamos más allá de las formalidades —Sousuke no respondió —¿Estabas mirando a Makoto?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Por tu bien, espero que no se te ocurra mirarlo con lástima —dijo Nao, mostrando un rostro serio que Sousuke rara vez había visto —Él no necesita algo como eso, mucho menos de la persona que tanto admira —el de cabellos negros arqueó una ceja —Casi que eras lo único de lo que hablaba cuando nos reuníamos.

—Un momento, ¿qué tanto lo conoces, Serizawa? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Nao se ensanchó —La verdad me sorprendió que supieras tanto acerca de su pasado. Estoy seguro de que toda la información que me diste no la obtuviste gracias a tus habilidades como _hacker_, ¿verdad?

—Eres demasiado listo, ¿lo sabías? —contestó —Bueno, la verdad es que lo conozco bastante bien. Porque fui yo quien le enseñó el _backstroke_ —Sousuke lo miró, sorprendido —Sí, algunas cosas pasaron y Makoto comenzó a temerle al agua. En ese momento, su madre lo trajo aquí cuando yo ayudaba al entrenador Sasabe. Nos hicimos buenos amigos y lo ayudé a superar su temor. Quizás sonará algo arrogante, pero él y su madre confían mucho en mí.

—Entonces, ¿acaso no traicionaste su confianza al contarme todo acerca de su pasado?

—Es algo que Maki-san pensaba hacer de todos modos. Ella me lo dijo —replicó Nao —Estoy seguro de que no eres tan estúpido como para delatarme. No te conviene, Sousuke. No si quieres ganarte el corazón de Makoto.

—¿Qué? —definitivamente algo andaba mal con ese sujeto. ¿Qué carajos? ¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?

—¡Eh, Makoto! —lo último que Sousuke supo fue que Nao se había marchado e ido hasta donde Makoto estaba acomodando las tablas y flotadores.

—¡Nao-senpai! —exclamó Makoto, emocionado, abrazando al otro, bajo la atenta mirada de Sousuke —¡Qué sorpresa!

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¡Mira cómo has crecido! —dijo Nao, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros —Mira lo apuesto que estás, has de tener muchos admiradores en Iwatobi, ¿no? —el castaño negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose —Estoy seguro que sí. Si no, yo conozco a uno de los admiradores secretos.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, es un sujeto que tú conoces. Tiene el cabello oscuro y los ojos…

—¡Makoto! —en ese momento, Sousuke intervino, haciendo que Nao guardara silencio y lo mirara con una sonrisita burlona.

—Ah, Sousuke-san, no sabía que estabas aquí también —le dijo, con una de esas sonrisas que casi lo cegaban.

—Goro me pidió que te llevara a casa porque va a retrasarse —dijo Sousuke, con el rostro serio —Vámonos —tomó a Makoto por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta los vestidores.

—Un momento, un momento —intervino Nao, frenando el avance de Sousuke —Yo puedo llevarlo a casa más tarde, ahora me gustaría ir a comer un helado con mi _kohai_ preferido. ¿Qué tal suena eso, Makoto? —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ah… bueno… yo… —balbuceó el castaño, sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer. Sousuke no lo había soltado y cuando fue consciente de ello volvió a sonrojarse.

—Makoto, es hora de irnos —insistió Sousuke.

—Oye, oye, ¿por qué no dejas que sea Makoto quien decida qué es lo que quiere hacer? Ya está mayorcito, ¿sabes?

—Makoto tiene clases mañana temprano, tiene que descansar.

—Entonces, vamos a preguntarle qué es lo que él quiere —espetó Nao, sujetando a Makoto por la cintura y acercando su rostro al del castaño —¿Y bien, Makoto? —el castaño miró a Sousuke. Parecía molesto y él no quería molestarlo más. De seguro estaba cansado y quería ir a casa. Pensó en Goro. Quizás él quería estar a solas con Miho y por eso le había pedido a Sousuke que lo llevara a casa. Sin embargo, también quería charlar con Nao-senpai, ¿qué debía hacer?

—A-Ah… b-bueno… y-yo… e-en verdad tengo clases… y…

—Oh rayos, olvidé que eres un alumno modelo. Parece que no has perdido tu sentido de la responsabilidad —dijo Nao —En fin, supongo que te dejaré ir por esta vez. ¡Pero me debes una salida! —Makoto asintió con la cabeza —¡Ya sé! ¿Estás libre el sábado? —pero antes de que Makoto pudiera contestar, Nao dijo: —¡Vamos a tener una cita entonces! —Sousuke lo miró, indignado. ¿Cita? ¿Quién rayos se creía para pedirle algo así a Makoto? No, él no iba a permitir que ese pervertido se llevara a Makoto. Un momento, ¿qué?

—No puede —tanto Nao como Makoto miraron a Sousuke, confundidos —Makoto va a salir conmigo el sábado. Así que deja de molestar —y dicho esto, Sousuke condujo a Makoto hasta los vestidores, dejando atrás a un sorprendido Nao.

—Sousuke, ¿entonces quieres "competir" conmigo otra vez? —se dijo Nao, riendo —¿Quieres que vuelva a humillarte?

Mientras tanto, Sousuke y Makoto se cambiaban en silencio. Sousuke continuaba preguntándose cómo es que había dicho tal cosa. ¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué había sido ese repentino arranque de… de algo que sonaba como a celos? Sí, sólo sonaba a celos, ¡porque definitivamente no eran celos! Para sentirse celoso, tendría que gustarle. Y a él no le gustaba Makoto, ¡claro que no! Bueno, bien podían tratarse de los famosos "celos de hermano", ¿verdad? ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Claro, eso era! Era lo mismo que le pasaba cuando un chico se le acercaba a Chigusa. Eso era. Asunto resuelto.

Entretanto Makoto estaba igual o más confundido. ¿Por qué había actuado Sousuke de esa manera? ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Celos? ¡Ja! ¡Claro que no! Se rio de su propia estupidez. Podría ser cualquier cosa, menos celos. Eso jamás. Pero todavía no entendía por qué Sousuke había dicho eso. Y no estaba seguro de querer entenderlo. Ah, ya le dolía la cabeza, mejor no darle más vueltas al asunto. Aunque, sí que había algo que se moría por preguntar. Cuando se había terminado de abotonar la camisa, se volteó hacia Sousuke, que ya estaba completamente vestido y estaba recostado en uno de los casilleros, esperándolo.

—Eh… Sousuke-san, ¿p-puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Sousuke lo miró. ¿Qué iba a preguntar? ¿Acaso preguntaría por qué había reaccionado de esa manera enfrente de Nao? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué era?!

—¿Qué es? —su tono de voz salió más brusco de lo que le había gustado. Vio a Makoto encogerse un poco, antes de volver a hablar:

—¿P-Puedo saber d-de dónde conoces a Nao-senpai?

—Fuimos compañeros en la selección nacional —contestó, mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de los vestuarios —Escuché que se retiró un par de meses después que yo y que había desaparecido. Me lo encontré hace poco, por casualidad.

—¡Ah sí! Estuvo de viaje por Europa el último año —explicó Makoto —De vez en cuando me enviaba postales de los lugares que visitaba.

—Así que son buenos amigos —el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

—De no ser por Nao-senpai, yo no habría podido volver a nadar —de repente Sousuke detuvo su marcha y lo miró, interesado —¡Ah! Bueno… él…

—Está bien si no quieres hablar sobre eso. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos —dijo el más alto, con un dejo de decepción en su voz —Vamos a casa.

Makoto se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Sousuke. Parecía un niño, observando emocionado el lujoso interior del vehículo. Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír. Y es que sonreír se había convertido en una actividad frecuente desde que conoció a Makoto. Condujo hasta la propiedad de los Yamazaki y, justo antes de que Makoto se desabrochara el cinturón de seguridad, le dijo:

—Makoto, ¿estás libre el sábado? —el muchacho lo miró, sorprendido con la pregunta.

—S-Supongo q-que sí. ¿P-Por qué?

—Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

—¿P-Puedo preguntar dónde?

—A la tumba de mi madre.

* * *

><p><em>¡El fin! Ahora, sólo para aclarar, en la historia Nao y Sousuke tienen la misma edad. ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Entonces, sólo me queda preguntarles, ¿qué les gustaría leer en el próximo? ¿La boda de Maki y Ryu? O, ¿el pasado de Maki y Makoto? ¡Cuéntenme! <em>


	4. Tachibana Maki

_Bueno, finalmente logré completar el capítulo. A petición del público, este capítulo explica un poco el pasado de Tachibana Maki. Me quedó bastante largo, espero que les guste. También, al inicio hay una pequeña escena con SouMako._

_Advertencias: Angst. Lenguaje soez. Violación. El oscuro pasado de Maki._

**..**

**Tachibana Maki**

El sábado había llegado más pronto de lo que a Makoto le hubiese gustado. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, ¿por qué estaba tan inquieto? En realidad no había hablado con Sousuke acerca de esa "salida" que él había mencionado enfrente de Nao. Es más, prácticamente no habían hablado de nada. Sousuke solía llegar tarde del trabajo y si se veían no pasaban de saludos que, Makoto estaba seguro, Sousuke le devolvía sólo por educación. Y él no podía evitar sentirse desanimado. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no estaba del todo seguro, pero suponía que era porque, después de aquella noche cuando se encontraron en la piscina, él ingenuamente había pensado que se estaba acercando a Sousuke. Tampoco estaba seguro de por qué se había obsesionado por conocerlo mejor, sentía "algo" extraño – o curioso – cada vez que Sousuke estaba cerca de él.

Pero no valía la pena seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Aún era temprano, pero se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a darse un chapuzón en la piscina. Nadar siempre lo tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Y es que estando tan cerca los regionales, no se podía permitir ninguna distracción que afectara su rendimiento o el de su equipo. Pero justo cuando había puesto la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, escuchó unos golpecitos del otro lado. Extrañado, abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando se fijó en la persona que estaba del otro lado.

—Buenos días.

—B-Buenos días, S-Sousuke-san —saludó Makoto, desviando la mirada al notar cómo Sousuke lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos de ese color tan único.

—¿Estás listo? —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —¿Recuerdas que te dije que quería que me acompañaras a cierto lugar?

—¡Ah!, b-bueno, pensé que… yo… —balbuceó —L-Lo siento —miró de reojo su reloj de pulsera, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

—Debí haberte dicho que quería ir temprano —dijo Sousuke —La tumba de mi madre está algo lejos, así que nos tomará un par de horas llegar hasta ahí. Pero no te preocupes, si aún quieres acompañarme, puedes ir a prepararte, no hay prisa.

—¡C-Claro que sí! ¡P-Por favor, espera un momento! —corrió hasta su armario para buscar algo decente para vestir. Ciertamente estaba emocionado y no podía disimularlo.

—Esperaré abajo. Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿quieres algo en especial? —Makoto se volvió hacia Sousuke, incapaz de ocultar la sorpresa que exhibía su rostro —¿Qué pasa? No soy tan inútil, ¿sabes? Aprendí a cocinar un poco.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Lo siento mucho! Yo sólo… —las palabras salieron atropelladamente de sus labios, su rostro se sonrojó y Sousuke no pudo contener una risita. Makoto se reprendió mentalmente. Genial ¿es que siempre tenía que avergonzarse enfrente de él?

—No tienes que disculparte todo el tiempo. Te esperaré abajo —Makoto asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se quedó de pie, viendo el sitio por el que el mayor acababa de desaparecer.

—¡Ah, sí, ducha!

Makoto se cepilló los dientes y tomó una ducha rápida. Se vistió y dejó la ropa sucia en el cesto. Luego, corrió hasta su habitación para terminar de alistarse. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación durante un rato, hasta que se sintió a gusto con su apariencia. Miró su reflejo una vez más, suspirando. ¿Qué era, una chica? ¿Desde cuándo le tomaba tanto tiempo prepararse? Es más, ¡¿desde cuándo tenía un espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación?! Ah sí, que había sido un regalo de Kisumi. Finalmente, bajó y entró en la cocina, justo cuando Sousuke servía el desayuno.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Makoto, sentándose enfrente de Sousuke, que tomaba un sorbo de café.

—Maki-san, Miho y Chigusa fueron con Gou para afinar los últimos detalles para la recepción de la boda —contestó —Parece que los manteles no son los que Gou había ordenado, así que estaba hecha una fiera —recordó entonces que Matsuoka Gou era el nombre de la organizadora de la boda de su madre —Papá está en un seminario en Sapporo y Kisumi fue a casa de su madre. Ah y Goro estará todo el día en el club de natación —Makoto casi se atraganta con su jugo —Así que estamos solos tú y yo.

Makoto miró a Sousuke con un gesto de total y completa confusión, ¿la madre de Kisumi? ¿Acaso la señora Yamazaki no había fallecido? Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, Kisumi no se parecía mucho al resto de sus hermanos. El color de su cabello, el color de sus ojos, eran distintos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Estaba mal preguntar? Al notar la incertidumbre en el rostro de Makoto, Sousuke dijo:

—En realidad no hace falta ocultarlo, dado que pronto seremos oficialmente familia. Kisumi es sólo nuestro medio hermano. Es hijo de una de las amantes de mi padre —los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos —Físicamente, Kisumi se parece mucho a su madre. Aunque realmente ellos no se llevan bien, pero Kisumi tiene un medio hermano por parte de su madre. Se llama Hayato y Kisumi lo adora.

—N-No tenía idea.

—Bueno, esa es una de las historias acerca de Yamazaki Ryunosuke de las cuales ninguno de nosotros se enorgullece —continuó el más alto —Pero Makoto, puedo asegurarte que mi padre jamás lastimaría a tu madre. Puedo asegurarte que Maki-san es especial para él y lo seguirá siendo toda la vida.

—Lo sé. Estoy seguro de que así es —le dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa —No sé por qué, pero desde la primera vez que los vi juntos, pude darme cuenta de que en verdad están hechos el uno para el otro —Sousuke lo miró, algo sorprendido —Quizás suene algo extraño viniendo de alguien sin experiencia en el amor, pero sólo siento que de alguna forma es así.

—Makoto, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres un sujeto interesante?

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno, en realidad no siento que sea para nada interesante —contestó, avergonzado —Soy bastante normal, creo.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que quiero conocerte mejor? —Makoto parpadeó, confundido. Sousuke tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre una de sus manos y lo miraba con auténtico interés. Makoto abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra coherente salió de ella. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Vio entonces que Sousuke se ponía de pie para llevar los platos al fregadero.

—¡Ah, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la cocina!

—No te preocupes, lo haré yo. No tienes que consentirnos tanto —Makoto se rascó la cabeza, nervioso —Escuché que el otro día prácticamente le hiciste la tarea de álgebra a Kisumi. Además, no tienes que dejar que Chigusa te arrastre por todas las tiendas y te haga cargar sus bolsas —el castaño no sabía qué responder. Era cierto que le había hecho un par de favores a sus "hermanos". La cuestión era, ¿cómo Sousuke se había dado cuenta? —Esos dos no paran de hablar de ti. Makoto, eres demasiado bueno.

—Sí, me lo han dicho antes —afirmó el más bajo —Siempre me dicen que la gente se aprovecha de esa bondad, pero yo sólo trato de que los demás estén bien. Confieso que cuando mamá me dijo que tendríamos que mudarnos me sentí algo incómodo, pero si eso la hacía feliz, entonces está bien conmigo. Además, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, todos nos han tratado amablemente, mucho más de lo que cualquier otra persona lo ha hecho.

—No puedo pensar en un motivo por el cuál alguien quisiera ser cruel contigo o con Maki-san —dijo Sousuke.

—Bueno, sólo digamos que mamá no tuvo la vida más fácil —Sousuke lo sabía bien. Él sabía la clase de vida que Makoto y su madre habían enfrentado. Y eso lo hacía sentir más curiosidad. De verdad quería conocer a ese chico de la eterna sonrisa. ¿Por qué? En realidad no estaba del todo seguro, pero sabía que no podría quedarse tranquilo hasta haber satisfecho su curiosidad.

—Nadie podrá lastimarlos de nuevo —dijo Sousuke, dándole la espalda —Ahora, vámonos.

Ambos muchachos salieron en cuanto habían dejado limpia la cocina. Makoto se acomodó en el asiento del acompañante. Sousuke encendió el radio y sintonizó su emisora preferida. Empezó a sonar una tonada que Makoto conocía bien. No era muy bueno en inglés, pero le encantaba la música occidental. Y al parecer también a Sousuke, porque estaba tarareando la canción.

Pronto se instaló un silencio entre los dos. Makoto se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de dejar de mirar a Sousuke. La forma en que el viento movía sus cortas hebras era hipnotizante, además, estaba empeñado en encontrar la definición perfecta para el color de ojos del más alto. Jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color. Le gustaban. Mucho. Sousuke, sabiéndose observado, desvió la mirada del camino un momento para posar sus ojos en Makoto.

—¿Sucede algo? —sobresaltado, Makoto negó con la cabeza —¿Tengo algo en la cara? —el más joven volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo —Es sólo que tu presencia puede ser abrumadora a veces —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Tienes una presencia imponente y… también me pareces una persona muy interesante —añadió, en voz baja y agachando la cabeza.

—¿Deseoso por saber por qué el "famoso Yamazaki Sousuke" se retiró repentinamente del mundo de la natación? —Makoto se encogió ante el tono acusador del otro y se mordió el labio. Tal vez había hablado de más. Entonces Sousuke se dio cuenta de que quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano. En realidad no parecía que Makoto tuviera malas intenciones —Lo siento. Eso aún es un tema… delicado para mí. Créeme que los acosos constantes de la prensa no son nada agradables.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar momentos difíciles por tu retiro —dijo Makoto —Y también lo siento si parece que me estoy inmiscuyendo en tus asuntos, Sousuke-san.

—No te preocupes. Además, mi vida no fue tan dura como la tu… —dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, Sousuke se mordió la lengua y se quedó en silencio, centrando su atención en el camino. Volvieron a quedarse en silenció. Sousuke bostezó y Makoto se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—Lamento si no soy la mejor compañía, Sousuke-san —el aludido rió, al darse cuenta de que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Y es que, ¿de qué hablaban los adolescentes en esos días?

—No es como si yo fuera mucho mejor, ¿verdad? —dijo. Makoto rió, bajito —Entonces, Tachibana Makoto, ¿quieres contarme algo acerca de ti? —el castaño lo miró, sorprendido —Por ejemplo, ¿qué quieres hacer después de graduarte? Imagino que vas a seguir con la natación.

—Pues… acerca de eso, en realidad no estoy muy seguro —admitió —No siento que sea lo suficientemente bueno para las exigencias del nivel profesional —el vehículo se detuvo súbitamente en medio del camino. Makoto se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una zona campestre. Sousuke acercó su rostro al de Makoto, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —¿S-Sousuke-san?

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡No puedo creer que digas esas tonterías! —su tono de voz se elevó mucho más de lo que le hubiese gustado, pero de alguna manera tenía que hacer entrar en razón a Makoto —Tú _backstroke_ es impresionante. ¿Acaso piensas desperdiciar tu potencial? ¿No dijiste que querías mejorar tu _butterfly stroke_ también? ¡Tienes que estar loco para desperdiciar ese talento! —lo sacudió de los hombros.

Makoto realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Sousuke parecía desesperado por hacerlo recapacitar. Podía ver la frustración en sus ojos. ¿Acaso se estaba viendo a sí mismo en Makoto? Pero entonces, Sousuke pareció regresar a la realidad. Soltó a Makoto y chasqueó la lengua, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No es como si pudiera tomar la decisión por Makoto. Era su vida y él era libre de decidir lo que quería hacer con ella. Era sólo que… detestaba ver cómo alguien tan talentoso desperdiciaba su potencial.

—Vamos a hacer un trato, Makoto —dijo entonces Sousuke, sin apartar sus ojos de los orbes verdes del castaño —Voy a entrenarte. Y si ganas los Nacionales, prométeme que no volverás a menospreciar tus habilidades —Makoto lo miró, entre confundido y sorprendido —Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

—¿V-Vas a entrenarme?

—Bueno, si no te agrada la idea… —balbuceó. En verdad no quería sonar como si lo estuviese obligando a aceptar el absurdo trato que se le había ocurrido.

—Sería un honor. Y espero que no sea una molestia para ti, Sousuke-san —contestó, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en los labios —P-Pero, en ese caso, m-me gustaría agregar una condición —Sousuke arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Sousuke, mientras volvía a poner el auto en marcha. Se extrañó cuando vio al otro de reojo y notó que sus orejas habían enrojecido.

—S-Si g-gano los N-Nacionales, ¿p-podrías sonreír más? —Sousuke frenó el vehículo de forma tan repentina que Makoto creyó que iba a salirse por el parabrisas. Sousuke tomó a Makoto de la barbilla, para que el otro no pudiera apartar la mirada —E-Es sólo que… —Makoto estaba tan avergonzado que sentía que el rostro caliente —l-la sonrisa te queda bien, Sousuke-san —el rostro de Sousuke estaba tan cerca que Makoto sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Entonces, Sousuke rió y le desacomodó el cabello, antes de ponerse en marcha nuevamente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. El aire parecía haberse aligerado y el resto del camino se hizo rápido para ambos. Sousuke detuvo el auto justo enfrente de una pequeña casa de madera. Se bajaron y Sousuke precedió la marcha hasta una colina que estaba cubierta de lápidas elegantes y bien cuidadas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se detuvieran frente a la que estaba en la parte más alta de la colina.

_Yamazaki Makoto, _rezaba en la lápida de enfrente, que estaba cubierta de flores. Cuando el castaño salió de su sorpresa, se puso de rodillas y juntó las manos, presentando sus respetos. Sousuke hizo lo mismo poco después, luego ambos se pusieron de pie y se miraron. Makoto tenía muchas preguntas, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea preguntar.

—Makoto era el nombre de mi madre. Sabes, cuando te conocí me pregunté por qué rayos tenías un nombre femenino. Pero supongo que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que sea un nombre femenino o no, es más por su significado. "Honestidad", "sinceridad", "genuino". Va perfecto contigo. Y también era perfecto para ella —Sousuke sonrió con nostalgia.

—Imagino que tu madre fue una gran mujer —el más alto asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi madre tenía un cuerpo frágil, su salud nunca fue buena, pero era más fuerte que cualquiera —dijo Sousuke —Todos la amábamos con locura, así que su muerte nos destrozó. Maldición, era tan joven —apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se estaba lastimando las palmas de las manos —Tenía 35 años cuando murió, ¿puedes creerlo? Y yo… esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí, desde su muerte.

—¿Eh? —Makoto no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. Podía notar el gran amor que Sousuke le tenía a su madre, ¿entonces por qué…?

—Lo sé, he sido un grandísimo cobarde durante todos estos años. Pero… —Sousuke sintió que la voz se le quebraba. Pero no podía derrumbarse, no enfrente de Makoto —si yo hubiera… ella no… fue mi culpa, yo… —Sousuke cayó de rodillas al suelo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, porque no quería llorar. Definitivamente no iba a dejar escapar ninguna lágrima. Makoto no podía verlo así, nadie podía verlo así. No a él, que era un símbolo de fortaleza para su familia.

—¿S-Sousuke-san? —Makoto se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. No entendía muy bien lo que Sousuke había querido decir, pero sí entendía que en ese momento él necesitaba desahogarse —Estoy aquí, si necesitas… —pero no pudo decir nada más, porque sintió unos fuertes brazos enredarse en su cintura. Y el rostro de Sousuke estaba oculto en su pecho.

—Lo siento, Makoto. Sólo un momento, por favor —la voz quebrada de Sousuke fue lo único que el castaño necesitó para corresponder aquel abrazo, mientras le susurraba palabras reconfortantes al oído.

—No te preocupes, Sousuke, estoy aquí para ti —dijo, acariciando la espalda del más alto —No me iré —sintió cómo Sousuke se aferraba con un poco más de fuerza a él, pero no le importó y, casi sin pensarlo, depositó un beso en la cabeza ajena. Entonces Sousuke se separó de él, se limpió las lágrimas y lo miró a los ojos —¿Te sientes mejor?

Sousuke no contestó. Simplemente tomó el rostro de Makoto con ambas manos, acercándolo más al suyo. Sintió a Makoto temblar y notó que sus mejillas habían vuelto a sonrojarse, pero no había dejado de sonreírle. Su sonrisa le trajo paz e irremediablemente sonrió también. Notó lo apuesto que era Makoto. Tenía un bonito rostro, con rasgos finos pero masculinos, unas espesas pestañas, esos grandes ojos verdes que desprendían profunda bondad. Y unos labios… unos labios que él se moría por besar en ese momento. Poco a poco se fue acercando, un poco más. Un poco más cerca. Besó la comisura de sus labios y se puso de pie, como impulsado por un resorte.

Makoto se quedó en el suelo, completamente paralizado. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la zona donde antes habían estado los labios de Sousuke. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, su rostro y sus orejas enrojecieron. Oh cielos, pensar que había estado tan cerca de besarlo en los labios. Porque sí, él deseaba probar aquellos labios, aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero estaba claro que eso no iba a suceder. Eran hermanos. Y Sousuke… Sousuke sólo pasó por un momento de debilidad y él era la única persona que estaba ahí para él. Eso era todo.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Makoto, pero la cabeza de Sousuke era un completo caos. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Había estado a punto de besarlo. Estuvo a punto de besar a Makoto, a su hermano menor. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ese chico que lo atraía como hormiga al dulce?

—Te ayudo.

Decidido a no pensar más en ello de momento, Sousuke extendió una mano para ayudar a Makoto a ponerse de pie. El castaño la aceptó y se incorporó, pero sus piernas fallaron y estuvo a punto de caer. Sousuke lo sujetó y entonces Makoto se vio acunado en el pecho ajeno. Queriendo aprovechar el momento, el menor enterró el rostro en el pecho del más alto, al tiempo que los brazos de Sousuke volvían a envolverlo. Aquello se sentía tan bien. Para ambos. Ninguno de los dos entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se sentían demasiado bien para seguir dándole vueltas a la situación.

Pero entonces Sousuke recordó todo lo que había aprendido del pasado de Makoto y su madre, gracias a Nao. Y volvió a preguntarse, ¿cómo dos personas con un pasado tan oscuro podían ser tan dulces? ¿Cómo podían pensar en los demás antes que en su propio bienestar, cuando fueron tratados de forma tan injusta? Definitivamente Tachibana Maki y su hijo, Tachibana Makoto, no conocían el significado de la palabra egoísmo.

**S & M**

Esto era lo que Sousuke había aprendido acerca del pasado de Tachibana Maki. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminó de escuchar la historia, Sousuke deseó jamás haber preguntado. A veces se preguntaba si había forma de que dejara de mirarlos con lástima – aunque no estaba seguro si se trataba de eso exactamente – ahora que conocía toda la verdad. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la situación despertó en él un increíble deseo de querer protegerlos, de resguardarlos como dos preciosas joyas.

Tachibana Maki. En realidad nadie sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre, quiénes eran sus padres o dónde había nacido. A Maki la encontraron dentro de un cubo de basura, en las afueras de un vecindario de clase media en Kioto, cerca de un orfanato. Ese día, el director del orfanato regresaba de su caminata matutina, cuando el llanto de un bebé lo hizo detenerse. Levantó la tapa del contenedor y la encontró. Sólo tendría unos pocos días de nacida y aún llevaba el brazalete del hospital. Sus ojos verdes analizaron el brazalete, sin embargo, no había ningún nombre escrito en él.

El anciano la tomó en sus brazos y la arropó con su suéter, antes de comenzar a correr hasta el orfanato. La niña necesitaba atención médica urgente. Todavía era temprano cuando el anciano, de nombre Tachibana Akira, abrió los portones y atravesó el jardín a toda velocidad, para encontrarse con su esposa que salió a recibirlo.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó la mujer en cuanto vio a la pequeña en brazos de su marido —¡Voy a llamar al médico! Llévala a nuestra habitación.

El hombre así lo hizo, limpiando la piel de la pequeña con una toallita húmeda y colocándola delicadamente sobre su cama. La niña ya no lloraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración apenas se podía escuchar. Afortunadamente, el médico vivía cerca del orfanato y en un par de minutos ya estaba examinando a la niña.

—Cielos, Akira, esta niña está muy mal. Tenemos que trasladarla al hospital en este momento o de lo contrario no sobrevivirá —explicó el médico, un hombre mayor y de aspecto fornido, viejo amigo de Akira —¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Estaba dentro de uno de los contenedores para reciclaje —acarició la manita de la niña —Esto es inhumano, ¡está recién nacida!

—¿Qué persona sin corazón sería capaz de abandonar a un hijo? —dijo entonces la esposa, Yukiko, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación —Doctor, por favor, ¡tiene que salvarla!

—Voy a llevarla yo mismo en mi auto hasta el hospital —comentó el doctor —Si esperamos a que venga una ambulancia, podría ser demasiado tarde.

—Akira, ve y por favor mantenme al tanto de la situación —dijo Yukiko —Sabes que no puedo moverme de aquí, al menos no hasta que lleguen los instructores e inicien las clases —Akira asintió, besó a su esposa y salió a toda velocidad del cuarto, detrás del médico.

La pequeña fue internada en cuanto llegó. Pasó meses en el hospital, meses durante los cuales ninguno de los médicos le daba una alta esperanza de vida. No pasará de los dos años, era lo que decían. Pero ninguno contaba con las ganas de vivir de aquella criatura de hermosos ojos ambarinos. La niña se recuperó y después de una larga estancia en el hospital fue dada de alta. La pareja le dio un nombre. Maki, que significa "verdadera esperanza". También decidieron darle su apellido, así que la niña pasó a llamarse Tachibana Maki.

—Cariño, tenemos que buscar una fecha para su cumpleaños —dijo un día Yukiko, mientras alimentaba a Maki.

—Tres de marzo —contestó Akira. Yukiko sonrió, complacida.

—El día del _Hinamatsuri_. Es perfecto para ella y la fecha está cerca.

El tiempo pasó y Maki creció como una niña saludable. A la edad de cuatro años comenzó sus tutorías en el orfanato. Los niños no asistían a una institución educativa pública hasta que estuvieran en edad para entrar a primer grado. Pero durante sus tutorías Maki probó ser una niña brillante. A la edad de seis años ya tocaba el piano como un prodigio. El viejo piano del orfanato no estaba en la mejor condición, pero aun así Maki era capaz de tocar hermosa música con él. Había hecho amigos en el orfanato, era una chica muy querida. Pero cuando Akira le informó que era momento de que iniciara la escuela y se relacionara con otras personas, Maki perdió toda su confianza.

La niña no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con personas fuera de la protección del orfanato. Aunque no podía recordar nada de su infancia, el mundo exterior a asustaba. Cuando Yukiko fue a dejarla a la escuela el primer día, la profesora casi no fue capaz de separarla de la pierna de Yukiko. Fue presentada como la nueva estudiante, ante la atenta mirada de todos los niños. Tomó su lugar, al final del salón. Los primeros días fueron extremadamente difíciles. Le costaba acercarse a los demás y siempre estaba sola.

Pero un día, eso cambió. Comía su merienda dentro del salón, mientras el resto de los niños jugaba afuera, cuando la puerta se abrió. Maki levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una niña de largo cabello azulado, que la miraba con interés. Maki agachó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin saber por qué.

—Hola, Maki-chan —saludó la pequeña —Mi nombre es Nanase Haruna, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? —la castaña la miró, con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos ambarinos. Sonrió agradecida y asintió con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

—G-Gracias, Nanase-san —pero la peli azulada negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que ser tan forma, Maki-chan, somos amigas, ¿verdad? —Maki asintió —Entonces llámame por mi primer nombre.

—H-Haru-chan —la aludida sonrió ampliamente y tomó a la castaña de la mano.

—¡Vamos a jugar, Maki-chan!

Nanase Haruna se convirtió en su primera y única amiga. Su mejor amiga. Ese día Maki regresó al orfanato sintiéndose como una persona nueva. Cuando Akira y Yukiko se enteraron de que la pequeña comenzaba a hacer amigos se sintieron profundamente aliviados. Haruna visitó a Maki en el orfanato varias veces. Su amistad se fortaleció con los años y ambas continuaron juntas hasta la secundaria. Maki creció y se convirtió en una hermosa señorita. Tenía una figura curvilínea, largo cabello castaño y unos brillantes ojos ambarinos. Cuando llegó a su último año, recibió varias confesiones que rechazó de la forma más educada posible. Porque a ella le gustaba alguien.

—Este fue el… ¿quinto de este mes? —preguntó Haruna, mientras ella y Maki comían su almuerzo debajo de un árbol de cerezos —Estudiante modelo, capitán del club de kendo e hijo de un banquero. A mí me parece que era un buen prospecto, Maki.

—N-No entiendo cómo pueden fijarse en mí, sólo soy una chica común y corriente —dijo Maki, suspirando —Si tan sólo él se fijara en mí.

—Ah sí, tu amor secreto. ¿Algún día vas a decirme quién es? —Maki se sonrojó —En serio, Maki, quiero saber quién es el afortunado que se robó el corazón del ángel de Kioto.

—¿Ángel de Kioto? —preguntó, confundida. Haruna asintió con la cabeza.

—Es así como te llaman los chicos, ¿lo sabías? ¡Eres increíblemente popular, Maki! —la castaña volvió a sonrojarse —Pero, Maki, tienes que tener cuidado. Tu enorme popularidad te ha ganado algunas enemigas y es mejor que te mantengas alerta —Maki la miró, alarmada —Sólo no te alejes de mí, ¿quieres? Yo te protegeré. Mi cinturón negro en karate tiene que servir de algo, ¿no?

—Gracias, Haru-chan, pero no quiero problemas con nadie. Y tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

—Maki, esas chicas son unas matonas, así que no les importará que tú no quieras problemas. Principalmente su líder, la capitana del equipo de voleibol, es increíblemente agresiva. Pero mientras no te fijes en su novio, todo estará bien.

—¿Su novio?

—Yamamoto Ken, el chico más popular de la escuela —contestó Haruna —Alto, atlético, capitán del equipo de fútbol. Cabello negro y ojos verdes. No hay nadie que no lo conozca en Kioto. Siempre está retando a las escuelas vecinas a duelos por el control del "territorio". Personalmente pienso que es un idiota inmaduro, pero todas las mujeres babean por él.

—Incluida yo —murmuró Maki, en voz casi inaudible.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Maki negó con la cabeza —No, sabes que tengo buen oído, pero creo que pude haberte escuchado mal, ¿sabes? Me parece que dijiste "incluida yo". ¿Es eso, Maki? ¿Eso fue lo que dijiste? —la castaña se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza —Oh, por todos los dioses, Maki, ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡Puedes fijarte en cualquiera! Pero, ¿por qué él?

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Maki, apretando los puños —¡Sólo pasó y ya! No es como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

—Oh demonios, oh demonios, Maki, ¿qué le ves? Aparte del fútbol y las peleas, es un bueno para nada. No tiene sueños. Y lo más importante, es novio de Asahina Karen. Y Maki tú definitivamente no quieres tener problemas con ella.

—Haru-chan, no es como si fuera a declararme. No, lo mío es un amor platónico y ya. Sé que es imposible que él se fije en alguien como yo, así que simplemente estoy contenta con poder mirarlo desde lejos.

—Eres increíble, Maki —suspiró Haruna, cerrando la tapa de su bento —Bueno, sólo mantente lejos de él, ¿de acuerdo? —Maki asintió con la cabeza.

Maki había mantenido su promesa de mantenerse lejos de Ken, pero por alguna razón ahora era él quien buscaba acercase a ella. Estaban juntos en la misma clase, así que él siempre intentaba iniciar conversación. Incluso habían estudiado juntos una vez. Poco a poco se habían convertido en amigos. Dejó claro a Karen que lo suyo con Ken no era más que una amistad. Y ella era feliz de esa manera. Haruna no aprobaba aquella amistad del todo, pero no quería interponerse en la felicidad de su amiga.

En el día del cumpleaños de Maki, sucedió algo increíble. Maki y Haruna vistieron sus yukatas para el _Hinamatsuri_. Durante el festival las amigas se separaron y Maki terminó encontrándose a solas con Ken. Su presencia la ponía nerviosa y casi se desmaya cuando él le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros, antes de besarla en la mejilla.

—Ken-san…

—Me gustas mucho, Maki, ¿te lo había dicho?

—A-Ah m-muchas gracias… creo… —balbuceó, con el rostro y las orejas enrojecidos. Ken rió y se puso enfrente de ella, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Maki. Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia —los ojos de Maki se abrieron como platos y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar —Sé que yo también te gusto. Además, ya terminé con Karen, así que estoy libre, al igual que tú.

—Ah… ah… eh… b-bueno —Maki no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Es que, ¡era el amor de su vida! ¡El amor de su vida se le estaba confesando! ¿Qué se supone qué podía hacer? —S-Sí que me gustas… m-mucho… —el rostro de Ken se iluminó —P-Pero Karen-san…

—Hace tiempo que lo nuestro no funcionaba —dijo Ken —Estábamos en una relacional que no era buena para ninguno de los dos. Y ambos lo sabíamos, pero supongo que la costumbre y el miedo a confesarlo nos mantuvieron unidos de alguna manera. Pero yo ya no la quiero, te quiero a ti, Maki.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella, esperanzada, aún sin poder creérselo. Podía sentir las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Ken se deshizo de las lágrimas y la besó. Maki jamás había besado a nadie, pero torpemente comenzó a seguirle el paso a Ken.

—Te quiero, Maki —confesó Ken, deslizando sus manos hasta el bien formado trasero de la chica. Maki se separó de él, totalmente avergonzada —Lo siento —y la abrazó —Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Me darás la oportunidad?

Maki dio el sí esa noche, en el día de su cumpleaños. Se reencontró con Haruna quien miró atónita cómo iba tomada de la mano de Yamamoto Ken. Miró al muchacho con gesto reprobatorio y se llevó a su amiga. Haruna pidió explicaciones de lo sucedido y Maki, que no podía ocultar su alegría, se lo contó todo. Haruna no aprobaba esa relación, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios. Ella estaba segura de que Asahina Karen jamás renunciaría así de fácil a Ken, así que resolvió proteger a su mejor amiga desde las sombras.

Los meses pasaron y la relación de Maki y Ken iba tan bien que incluso Haruna comenzó a preguntarse si su instinto le estaba fallando. Hasta que se encontró un torrente de cartas de amenaza en uno de los basureros, cerca de los casilleros. Un día, se escondió y vio que Maki sacaba todas esas cartas de su casillero, completamente aterrada. Haruna leyó una de las cartas. Era de la banda de Karen. Le ordenaban que se alejara de Ken si es que no quería problemas. Pero las bromas – tirarle pintura encima a Maki, esconder sus zapatos, romper sus libros, entre otras cosas – y las amenazas no fueron todo. Y tal vez tampoco fueron lo peor.

—¿Lo escuchaste? ¿Escuchaste los rumores acerca del supuesto "ángel de Kioto"?

—¿Te refieras a la presumida de Tachibana Maki?

—¡Sí, sí, esa misma! La zorra que le robó el novio a Asahina-san. ¿Sabes lo que dicen? Dicen que ella no es más que una pobretona, dicen que su padre adoptivo la encontró en un basurero.

—Oh, ¿será por eso que siempre se percibe un desagradable olor cada vez que ella está cerca? —y las dos chicas que habían continuado con el rumor se alejaron riéndose, sin importarles que Maki lo hubiese escuchado todo.

—Será mejor que cuides a tu novio, no querrás que Tachibana Zorra te lo robe, ¿verdad?

—¿Tachibana Maki? Claro que he escuchado sobre ella —los chicos que Maki había rechazado, por despecho, comenzaron a esparcir desagradables rumores acerca de ella —Estoy seguro de que ya se ha acostado con todos los chicos de la escuela. Incluso podría apostar que es la perra personal de los chicos de la secundaria vecina.

—Nadie la quiere, desde que nació fue una persona indeseable. De otra manera, ¿por qué la abandonarían en un basurero? Sus padres adoptivos de seguro la mantienen por lástima. Esa chica no puede hacer nada por sí misma.

Pero a pesar de los rumores, a pesar de haberse convertido en la chica más odiada de toda la secundaria, Maki seguía asistiendo a clases. Seguía siendo una estudiante modelo. Los estudiantes se preguntaban cómo era que Haruna podía permanecer al lado de "una cosa tan despreciable". Había golpeado a algunas personas, ganándose varias suspensiones y reprimendas por parte de Maki, pero siempre le decía:

—Si no vas a defenderte, ¡tengo que hacerlo yo!

—¡No es tu maldito problema! —ese fue un día en que Maki había tenido suficiente de todo el mundo. Y desafortunadamente la persona con quien se desquitó fue con su mejor amiga —¡Déjame en paz! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos!

Después de esa, que fue su primera pelea, Haruna y Maki no se hablaron durante semanas. Maki no se atrevía a enfrentar a su amiga, no después de la forma en que la había tratado. Se había desquitado con la única persona que permanecía a su lado a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo podía disculparse con ella?

Haruna subió a la azotea, en un intento por enmendar sus propios errores y acercarse nuevamente a Maki. Sabía que su mejor amiga no tenía la culpa, pero la había estado evitando. Justo antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó una voz familiar.

—Por fin hemos alejado a la fastidiosa de Haruna de ella —decía Karen —Hoy regresará sola a casa. Y ustedes saben que el camino al orfanato es bastante solitario por las tardes. Cuando terminen las clases, vamos a acorralarla y darle su merecido.

No, eso Haruna no iba a permitirlo. Se saltó las últimas clases de la tarde y llegó al sitio antes que Maki. Karen y sus secuaces se sorprendieron cuando vieron aparecer a la peli azul en vez de a la persona que buscaban.

—¿Sorprendidas? —dijo Haruna —No voy a permitir que le pongan un dedo encima a Maki, ¿escucharon?

—Haruna, escúchame, no tengo nada contra ti y no quiero lastimarte justo antes de los Nacionales —dijo Karen, que sostenía un bate de béisbol —Tú eres la esperanza del equipo de natación. Sé que tienes un ranking nacional en el estilo Mariposa, así que te pido que te hagas a un lado.

—Entonces dejen en paz a Maki.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer eso —habló Karen —Porque ella arruinó mi vida. Después de que Ken terminó conmigo no me ha pasado ni una cosa buena. Voy a deshacerme de ella, recuperar a Ken y traer de vuelta mi vida perfecta.

—Como ya te lo he dicho, no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima a Maki. Vamos, pelearé contra todas ustedes —la banda de Karen estaba formada por siete chicas, además de ella.

—Lástima, Haruna, dile adiós a tu futuro en la natación —dijo Karen, chasqueando los dedos.

Entonces, diez chicos de secundaria, todos corpulentos y armados con tubos, palos, bates y cadenas, aparecieron ante ella. Haruna chasqueó la lengua, se había metido en una buena bronca. Pero no iba a echarse para atrás. Peleó contra todos y casi les dio una paliza, pero cuando se les unieron otros, Haruna no pudo más. Se hizo un ovillo, intentando proteger los puntos vitales, pero terminó recibiendo una paliza que la mandó a urgencias.

Mientras tanto, Maki pasó por allí sin ningún inconveniente y llegó a casa a salvo. Deprimida pero a salvo. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrió las puertas, su madre Yukiko comenzó a gritar, alarmada:

—¡Oh Maki, por fin llegas! ¡No sabes lo que sucedió! ¡Haruna está muy grave en el hospital!

—¡¿Qué dices?! —exclamó, alarmada —¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

—Parece que le dieron una paliza en el camino hacia el orfanato —Maki recordó entonces una de las cartas de amenaza que había recibido a principios de esa semana. Pensaba que se había deshecho de todas ellas, entonces, ¿cómo fue que Haruna…?

—¡Haru! —Maki salió disparada hacia afuera —¡Oh Haru, por mi culpa tú…! —su padre Akira la vio tan alterada que tuvo que hacerla entrar de nuevo en la casa, darle un té tranquilizante y después llevarla él mismo en su auto hasta el hospital.

Ya en el hospital tuvo que esperar tres horas para que la dejaran ver a Haruna. Pero, cuando entró en su habitación y la vio, gritó horrorizada. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, estaba conectada a varias máquinas extrañas. Según el médico, tenía varias hemorragias internas y diversos huesos rotos. Al parecer su hombro derecho estaba destrozado. Maki no pudo soportarlo más y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba de vuelta en el orfanato. Estaba destrozada, sintió que no valía la pena vivir. Nadie la necesitaba. Por su culpa su mejor amiga, la única persona, además de sus padres y los chicos del orfanato, que había permanecido siempre a su lado, estaba sufriendo. Esa noche, cuando todos dormían, entró en el baño, cargando un filoso cuchillo de cocina. Se metió en la bañera y se cortó las venas. Dejó la sangre correr, hasta que sintió que perdía la consciencia. Por fin podía dejar de hacer sufrir a las personas que le importaban. Porque con lo rencorosa que era Karen quién sabe cuánto tiempo tardaría en amenazar a las personas del orfanato. Así que lo mejor era desaparecer, esa fue su resolución.

Sin embargo, el destino seguía siendo cruel con ella. Maki abrió lentamente los ojos. ¿Estoy muerta?, se preguntó. Los párpados le pesaban y cuando abrió los ojos la luz del sol que se filtraba por la habitación la deslumbró. Intentó moverse, pero sintió un pinchazo en el brazo. Suero. Sentía dolor. Ah, entonces no había muerto. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o enfadada. ¿No había sido suficiente? ¿Quizás no había cortado lo suficientemente profundo? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera, estaba viva y tendría que enfrentar a Haruna, tarde o temprano. Entornó la mirada y notó que alguien dormitaba, con la cabeza recostada en su cama.

¿Eh?, imposible, no podía ser él. Ni siquiera la había llamado durante todo el tiempo en el que recibió humillaciones en la escuela. Entonces, ¿qué podía estar haciendo él ahí? Y, un momento… Miró por encima de la cabeza del muchacho que dormía. Era la cama de Haruna. Y… ella estaba despierta. Y la estaba mirando.

—H-Haru-chan… —alcanzó a balbucear. Vio que la otra sonreía. Ya no estaba conectada a ninguna máquina y, aunque pálida, no se veía tan mal como la otra vez.

—Buenos días, dormilona —saludó Haruna, con una leve sonrisa en los labios —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Yo… —pero ese fue el momento en el que Ken decidió despertar.

—¡Maki! ¡Oh santo cielo, estaba tan preocupado! —y la abrazó, con cuidado de no lastimarla.

—K-Ken… —él se separó y la besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias al cielo, pensé que jamás despertarías —dijo él —Has estado así durante dos semanas —Maki lo miró, sorprendida —Estoy tan feliz de poder ver tus hermosos ojos otra vez —ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada —Espera un momento, iré a llamar a tus padres —y salió de la habitación, dejando a las muchachas solas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó Haruna, con la vista clavada en las sábanas blancas que cubrían sus piernas. Maki se mordió el labio; aún en su condición, Haruna se preocupaba más por ella que por sí misma —Maki, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —esta vez Haruna clavó sus ojos en su amiga. Su rostro angustiado hizo que Maki se sintiera como la persona más despreciable. Aquello había sido tan egoísta de su parte. Sí, también su temor la había orillado a pensar en terminar con su vida —Lo siento.

—¿Eh? —Maki la miró, con gesto de incredulidad —Haru-chan, ¿por qué estás disculpándote? ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! Si tan sólo te hubiera escuchado, jamás debí involucrarme con Ken. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan idiota, tú no habrías…

—No, yo no debí haberte dicho esas cosas. Está claro que nadie puede mandar al corazón —la cortó Haruna —Te enamoraste de él y no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Además, puede que en verdad no sea tan malo —Haruna lanzó un suspiro —Ha estado aquí todos los días, desde que te internaron. Debe ser lindo tener a alguien que se preocupe tanto por ti. Maki, tal vez era yo la que estaba equivocada. Lo siento.

—¡No, tú no tienes que disculparte! —replicó Maki —¡Todo esto es culpa mía! Culpa de mi debilidad y mi egoísmo. No hay forma de excusar mi comportamiento. Es más… —agachó la mirada —ni siquiera debería estar viva. Todos estarían mejor si yo no estuviera aquí.

—Eres una estúpida —espetó Haruna —Dices que todos estaríamos mejor sin ti, ¿eh? No decidas esas cosas por tu cuenta, Maki. Tus padres te necesitan, los chicos del orfanato, incluso Yamamoto. Maki, por favor —la castaña notó entonces que los ojos de su amiga estaban llenos de lágrimas —yo te necesito. No me… no me… no me quites lo único bueno que le queda a mi vida. No te alejes de mí, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres…? —pero justo en ese momento, entraron Akira y Yukiko. Haruna volvió a recostarse y no dijo nada más.

—¡Maki, oh, Maki! —exclamó Yukiko, abrazando a la muchacha —¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados!

—Maki, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer una locura como esa —añadió Akira, uniéndose al abrazo, con lágrimas en los ojos —Si Yukiko no te hubiera encontrado a tiempo, no quiero ni pensar… Maki, quédate con nosotros, por favor.

Maki lloró, abrazada a sus padres. Su calidez y su bondad, eran demasiadas y la chica no era capaz de manejarlas. Había estado sufriendo sola todo ese tiempo, pensando que su vida no valía nada, cuando en realidad había personas que se preocupaban por ella. Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, Tachibana Maki sonreía de nuevo. Pero la vida no sería tan generosa con ella. No, al parecer la chica aún no había cumplido con su cuota de sufrimiento.

Después de un tiempo, Haruna y Maki regresaron a la escuela. Hablaron las cosas y todo volvió a ser como antes. Esa tarde, Maki se había quedado en una tutoría de matemáticas, miró la hora y recordó que ya Haruna debía estar terminando sus prácticas. Corrió hasta el sitio donde se ubicaba el club de natación. Empujó la puerta, pero la voz del entrenador del equipo de natación la hizo detenerse. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien.

—No puedo creer esto, Nanase —decía el hombre —Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no es así? Que algún día tu temperamento iba a causarte problemas. Entonces, ¿esta es la resolución final del médico? ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?

—Nada de nada —respondió Haruna, amargamente —Básicamente, tengo el hombro destrozado y no podré volver a nadar a nivel profesional —los ojos de Maki se abrieron como platos —Iré a terapia, por supuesto, pero tengo que olvidarme de la natación como carrera.

—Entiendo. No puedo creerlo —el entrenador suspiró —Que una nadadora tan talentosa como tú tenga que retirarse incluso antes de convertirse en profesional. Es una verdadera pena.

—Quizás, pero no me arrepiento de nada, entrenador. Y le agradezco todo la ayuda que me brindó. Lamento no poder traer el trofeo de los nacionales.

—No te preocupes por eso, ahora concéntrate en recuperarte. Ah, Nanase, por cierto, dadas las circunstancias, ¿has pensado qué vas a hacer cuando te gradúes?

—Oh sí, eso es muy simple —contestó —Voy a entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Quiero entrenar a los mejores nadadores del mundo. Voy a convertirme en una entrenadora de renombre, ya lo verá.

—Estoy seguro de que así será, Nanase.

—Ahora, con su permiso, me retiro.

Maki retrocedió en cuanto escuchó los pasos de Haruna. No podía creerlo. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Haruna? No era posible. Maki se llevó una mano a la mejilla, había comenzado a llorar. Quiso escapar cuando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar, pero sus piernas no respondían. La puerta se abrió entonces, dejando ver a una sorprendida Haruna.

—Maki, ¿me estabas esperando?, lo siento, tenía que hablar con el entrenador acerca del nuevo menú de entrenamiento y… —notó que la otra lloraba y se mordió el labio —Lo escuchaste todo, ¿verdad? —la castaña asintió con la cabeza y Haruna suspiró —Bueno, así son las cosas. Pero no te preocupes por eso, Maki. Yo estoy bien y… —Maki la abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi la tira al suelo —¿Maki?

—¡No trates de hacerte la fuerte, Haru-chan! —replicó la castaña —Sé que duele, pero yo estoy aquí. Así que si necesitas llorar, yo voy a…

—P-Pero qué dices, y-yo no… —Haruna correspondió el abrazo y sus lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la blusa de Maki. Se quedaron un buen rato así, abrazadas, consolándose. Sabiendo que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, siempre se tendrían la una a la otra.

El tiempo pasó. Haruna recuperó su sonrisa y su actitud juguetona. Karen y sus secuaces habían sido expulsadas de la escuela en cuanto se descubrió lo que habían hecho. La relación de Maki y Ken progresó de una manera que incluso Haruna fue aceptándola poco a poco. La felicidad había regresado a la vida de Maki. O al menos de momento. Había llegado el momento de la graduación. Esa noche, Ken había organizado una fiesta en su casa, una mansión ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad.

Ken presentó a Maki enfrente de todos sus amigos. Haruna se mantuvo cerca de Maki, hasta que fue arrastrada por sus _kohais_ del equipo de natación, quienes no dejaron de pedirle consejos acerca de la forma de entrenar y la alimentación. Maki sonrió al notar el gesto de felicidad en el rostro de su mejor amiga y simplemente la dejó estar. Después de todo, ella podía cuidarse por sí misma. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

—¿En verdad no quieres un trago? —preguntó entonces Ken, abrazándola. Ella negó con la cabeza —¿Ni siquiera un poquito de vodka?

—Soy pésima para el alcohol. Mejor no.

—Entonces te traeré un refresco, ¿está bien? —ella asintió con la cabeza y Ken fue a la cocina, dejando a Maki sola con sus amigos. Maki comenzaba a sentirse incómoda con la forma en que ellos la miraban. No tenía que haberse puesto esa falda.

—Vaya, qué clase de bombón se consiguió el capitán esta vez —decía uno de los chicos, sentándose tan cerca de Maki que esta podía percibir el olor a alcohol salir de su boca —Eres muy hermosa, Tachibana. Aunque supongo que eso has de escucharlo muy a menudo —Maki agachó la mirada, sonrojada —Sólo viéndote, me dan ganas de… —la castaña pegó un brinco en cuanto sintió la mano del sujeto recorrer su muslo.

—Es suficiente, idiota, la estás asustando —Maki suspiró aliviada en cuanto Ken apareció y golpeó al otro chico en la cabeza —Lo siento, cariño, toma —y le entregó un vaso con gaseosa. Maki bebió un trago y al instante comenzó a sentirse mareada. Su vista estaba nublada, pero meneó la cabeza un par de veces, pensando que quizás estaba demasiado cansada.

—Está bien, pero oye, no tenías que golpearme —se quejó el chico —Lo siento mucho, Maki-chan —ella simplemente sonrió y continuó bebiendo.

—Maki-chan, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que nos hemos graduado?

—Ah quiero ir a la Universidad de Tokio y estudiar Química —contestó ella —También me gustaría conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar a mamá Yukiko y papá Akira. No quiero que ellos sigan preocupándose por mí. Suficientes gastos tienen con todos los niños del orfanato.

—Eres tan noble, Maki —dijo Ken, besándola en la frente —Por eso te amo —la chica sonrió tontamente, antes de dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio —Cariño, ¿te sientes bien? —el vaso se deslizó de entre sus dedos, derramándose el contenido restante en el suelo. Maki asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba claro que no estaba nada bien. Su cuerpo no respondía y no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

—C-Creo que estoy a-algo cansada —balbuceó —V-Voy a buscar a Haru-chan y d-decirle que iré a casa antes —intentó ponerse de pie, pero se desplomó en brazos de Ken.

—Imposible, no puedo dejar que te vayas así —replicó Ken —Ven, descansa un rato en mi habitación —la cargó en sus brazos y ascendió por las escaleras, con sus dos amigos detrás de él —Iré a buscar a Nanase, espera aquí —la dejó sobre la cama y ella asintió con la cabeza.

Maki se sintió entonces incapaz de abrir los ojos o mover el cuerpo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sintió un peso sobre la cama y… de pronto unas manos frías acariciando sus muslos. Maki se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos. Pero sólo veía dos sombras moverse sobre ella, ¿desvistiéndola?

—¿Q-Qué…? —balbuceó.

—Quédate tranquila, bombón, ya verás que te haremos sentir muy, muy bien —reconoció la voz de uno de los amigos de Ken.

—¡N-No! ¡A-Ayuda! —ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritar, mucho menos para forcejear. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Esa bebida… ¿tenía algo? No, Ken jamás sería capaz de hacerle eso. Pero, pronto Maki sólo tenía puesta sólo su ropa interior. Su cubrió el pecho con las manos.

—No te resistas, belleza. No queremos lastimarte —dijo el otro, apresando las muñecas de la castaña con una mano, mientras su compañero le abría las piernas.

—Deja que veamos ese cuerpo del que tanto presume Ken.

—¿P-Por q-qué…?

—¿Por qué? —rió uno —Cómo se nota que no conoces a Ken, Maki-chan. ¿Acaso creías que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti? ¡Ja, pobre ingenua! Hicimos una apuesta, a ver quién lograba acostarse primero con el "ángel de Kioto". Estaba claro que él iba a ganar, porque tú no puedes negarte a nada que él te pida, ¿verdad? Así que dijo que ya no tenía gracia, porque era un reto que podía cumplir fácilmente.

—Al final dijo que estaba bien que nosotros también disfrutáramos. Y por eso estamos aquí —Maki escuchó el sonido de una cremallera abrirse, al tiempo que la ropa interior se deslizaba por sus muslos.

—¡No! —gritó, cerrando las piernas. Podía sentir la lengua de uno de los sujetos en su cuello, pasando por su pecho, deslizando el sujetador por sus hombros, para atrapar uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes. Maki comenzó a llorar, pero se le escapó un gemido involuntario.

—Bueno, bueno, quizás los rumores de que es una zorra son ciertos, ¿no crees? —dijo uno —¿Crees que esta sea su primera vez? —el otro le besó el abdomen, antes de comenzar a introducir sus dedos en la intimidad de una aterrada Maki. La castaña lloró con más fuerza, pero al parecer no había nadie que la salvara esa vez.

—Vamos a hacerlo de una vez —dijeron —Ya no puedo aguantar más —y cuando parecía que estaba todo perdido y que Maki acabaría siendo violada, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Maki! —la castaña entornó la mirada, viendo cómo una encolerizada Haruna apartaba a los sujetos de ella, dejándolos en el suelo —Maki, Maki, ¿estás bien? —Haruna la ayudó a sentarse y le dio un poco de agua. Maki sintió que sus pensamientos se aclaraban y miró a su amiga, con lágrimas en los ojos —¿Te hicieron algo? —la castaña negó con la cabeza —Menos mal. Vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte y te sacaré de este lugar.

—Nanase Haruna, tan entrometida como siempre —cuando Haruna ayudaba a Maki a colocarse de nuevo la ropa interior, Ken apareció —Además, tienes el atrevimiento de destrozar mi puerta y golpear a mis amigos.

—Y tú, malnacido —la peli azul arropó a Maki con su suéter —Tuviste el atrevimiento de jugar con los sentimientos de mi mejor amiga, de mi hermana. Lo vas a pagar muy caro.

—No, Nanase, esta vez no te vas a salir con la tuya —dijo Ken —La única razón por la que actué como un buen novio fue para esto. ¿No entiendes que lo único que quiero es acostarme con ella? —Maki se abrazó a sí misma, temblando y llorando con más fuerza, al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido —Quítate.

—En tus sueños —y se colocó en posición de combate —Voy a darte una lección y a sacar a mi mejor amiga de aquí —Ken suspiró.

—Como se nota que no aprendes. ¿Quieres volver a recibir una paliza?

—¡No! —gritó Maki —¡No, por favor! ¡Haré lo q-que me pidas! Pero no lastimes a… Haru-chan…

—Eso es, buena chica. Ahora, hazte a un lado, _Haru-chan_ —pero la chica le propinó un puñetazo tan veloz que él no fue capaz de esquivarlo —Estúpida —chasqueó los dedos y un par de sujetos aparecieron detrás de él. Haruna los reconoció al instante, habían sido miembros del club de Judo y eran campeones nacionales —Inmovilícenla. No la lastimen demasiado, quiero que sea testigo de lo que voy a hacer.

—¡Si piensas que voy a dejar que…! —pero uno de los corpulentos sujetos la sujetó del hombro lesionado, haciendo que cayera al suelo al instante. En un momento, Haruna estaba completamente inmovilizada.

—Entonces, cariño —Maki sólo podía ver cómo Ken se quitaba el cinturón y se bajaba la cremallera, antes de acercarse hacia ella, gateando —Déjame ver esa hermoso cuerpo que tienes.

—¿P-Por qué…?

—Maki, estoy harto de preguntas estúpidas —contestó —Sólo acuéstate y abre las piernas —ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó las piernas contra el pecho —Maldición, acuéstate.

La arrojó a la cama sin delicadeza, apresó sus caderas con las piernas y le sujetó las muñecas con una mano. Enterró su lengua en la boca de la chica, dejándola sin aliento. Maki no dejaba de llorar. Pasó a su cuello y la mordió, dejando marcas rojizas. Su mano libre se encargó de retirar las prendas que Haruna le había vuelto a colocar. Mordió sus pezones, deslizó la lengua por la piel ajena.

Ken la soltó un momento para quitarse la ropa interior, liberando su erección. Luego, se acomodó entre sus piernas y la penetró. Maki lanzó un ensordecedor grito de dolor. Haruna se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. No podía hacer más que mirar cómo aquel malnacido hacía lo que quería con su mejor amiga. Maki podía sentir la sangre deslizarse entre sus muslos. Dolía, maldición, dolía mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle todo esto?

Completamente exhausta, aún con los efectos de la droga en su cuerpo, Maki se sentía como una muñeca rota. Ken no se detuvo hasta satisfacerse él mismo, derramándose en el interior del cuerpo de la indefensa muchacha. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, robándole un último beso antes de levantarse, limpiarse y volver a colocarse el pantalón. Sin mirar atrás, Ken salió.

—Ya pueden soltarla —ordenó —_Haru-chan_, tienen diez minutos para salir de aquí.

Haruna, olvidándose del punzante dolor en su hombro, se acercó hasta Maki para ayudarla a vestirse. Se había quedado en posición fetal y se estremeció en cuanto Haruna se le acercó. Con dificultad, Haruna logró vestir a Maki y ambas abandonaron la casa de Ken, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Maki no quería regresar al orfanato, en cambio, le pidió a Haruna que la dejara quedarse en su casa.

Maki tuvo pesadillas y lloró toda la noche. Y Haruna estuvo allí todo ese tiempo, a su lado, reconfortándola. Tuvo que guardar su distancia, puesto que la castaña tenía miedo del contacto. Y no era para menos. Haruna maldijo a Yamamoto Ken, deseando que sólo le sucediera lo peor.

Maki tuvo que regresar al orfanato un par de días después, pues no quería importunar a Haruna, además, tenía que concentrarse y prepararse para el examen de admisión de la universidad. Fue después de esta experiencia que Maki aprendió a lucir aquella sonrisa falsa que tan común se volvería después. Haruna fue su sostén, su psicóloga, quien le ayudó a "superar" aquel trauma.

Pasó el tiempo y, con la admisión a la universidad asegurada, a Maki le llegó el momento de partir a Tokio. La despedida fue difícil para todos, desde sus padres adoptivos hasta los pequeñines del orfanato, que se habían encariñado tanto con ella. Pero le había llegado el momento de dejar atrás Kioto, la ciudad que tantas cosas le había enseñado.

La castaña llegó a Tokio y se mudó a las residencias estudiantiles cerca de la universidad, junto con su amiga Haruna. Sus apartamentos estaban uno al lado del otro, así que las cosas no cambiaron mucho entre ellas. Seguían siendo las mejores amigas, casi hermanas. Las clases comenzaron y en conjunto Maki comenzó a trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería. La felicidad y la paz habían regresado a su vida. Hasta esa tarde, cuando se desmayó en el trabajo. Su jefe la obligó a ir al médico y realizarse varios exámenes.

Una semana después, con los resultados de los exámenes, Maki recibiría una noticia que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

—¿D-Disculpe?

—Como lo he dicho, Tachibana-san, —repitió el médico, con una sonrisa —tiene un mes de embarazo. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Y entonces Maki sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.

* * *

><p><em>En el siguiente capítulo termina de revelarse el pasado de Maki y, ¡viene el pasado de Makoto! Es que ponerlo todo ya extendía demasiado el capítulo.<em>

_También, he recibido varios mensajes y comentarios preguntándome si Rin y Haru van a conocerse. La verdad es que sí tenía planeado que se conocieran, pero no tenía pensado que sucediera mucho entre ellos. Pero, ¿les gusta el RinHaru?, dependiendo de las respuestas, podría considerarlo y poner un poco sobre ellos._


	5. Tachibana Makoto

_Bueno, me tardé más de lo normal, qué pena. Pero finalmente aquí está, el pasado de Makoto y la parte final del pasado de Maki. Casi no hay SouMako en este, pero en la boda, ¡ya verán! Y, como ya tengo escriba buena parte de la boda, lo más seguro es que el viernes ya esté arriba el capítulo 6. De momento, ¡disfruten!_

**. .**

**Tachibana Makoto**

Maki abandonó el consultorio médico sintiendo que tarde o temprano sus rodillas cederían y eventualmente terminaría desplomándose. Estaba embarazada. Pero eso no era todo, estaba embarazada del hombre que, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho, aún amaba. Era estúpida, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de amar a Ken. Al menos no aún. Divisó la pequeña cafetería donde trabajaba y recordó que su jefe le había dado el día libre. Ahora que lo pensaba… su trabajo, sus estudios. Las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes. Pero, si lo pensaba bien, Maki en realidad no se sentía lista para tal responsabilidad. No, no podía estar embarazada. No podía. No tenía la madurez o la fortaleza suficientes para aceptarlo.

Desesperada, comenzó a caminar más rápidamente hacia su apartamento. En el camino, sacó el celular del bolsillo, con manos temblorosas. Sólo había una persona a la que podía acudir en ese momento. Marcó el número de Haruna y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga desde el otro lado. Haruna había estado esperando su llamada.

—Haru, te necesito —alcanzó a balbucear Maki, al tiempo que abría la puerta de su apartamento. Se dejó caer en el suelo, justo en la entrada y se quedó allí hasta que Haruna apareció, respirando entrecortadamente —Haru… —la chica de cabello azulado abrazó a su amiga —estoy embarazada.

Maki sintió el cuerpo de su mejor amiga tensarse, al tiempo que se separaba de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Había un dejo de culpa en el rostro de Haruna, aunque Maki no entendía por qué. Después de todo, lo que le había sucedido no había sido culpa de Haruna. No, porque más bien ella había intentado defenderla con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso era algo que la castaña iba a agradecerle toda la vida.

—Tengo miedo, Haru —dijo Maki, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la blusa de la peli azul —Yo… no puedo hacer esto. No estoy… no puedo… ser madre…

—Maki…

—¿Lo imaginas? C-Cada vez que vea a esa criatura yo… recordaré a Ken —susurró, aferrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo de su mejor amiga —No sólo recordaré cuánto lo amo, sino también… lo que sucedió esa noche. Duele, Haru, duele mucho.

La castaña no supo bien cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando desconsoladamente. No supo durante cuánto tiempo Haruna se dedicó a reconfortarla. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse, le dolía la cabeza y sentía nauseas. Haruna la ayudó a llegar hasta su habitación, le colocó ropa cómoda y la acomodó en la cama.

—No estoy lista para ser madre —dijo Maki, mientras Haru la arropaba con las mantas —Pero tampoco tendría el corazón para… abortar. No puedo cometer ese crimen. Así que…

—¿Estás pensando en la adopción? —la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

—Es lo mejor. Quiero que este bebé crezca lleno de amor, en una familia con mamá y papá. Y yo no puedo darle eso, Haru. Estoy rota y sé que mis heridas no sanarán pronto. No es justo para esta criatura —añadió, acariciándose el todavía plano vientre.

—Estoy segura de que serías una madre increíble, Maki —le dijo Haruna —Pero es tu decisión y, sea lo que sea que escojas, yo siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Maki sonrió, agradecida y finalmente cerró los ojos. Haruna se quedó mirando el rostro sereno de su mejor amiga y sonrió. Le acarició el cabello antes de acomodarse en un futón en el suelo, justo al lado de la cama de la castaña. Haruna se mordió el labio. No podía creer que Maki pensara en dar en adopción al bebé, pero también estaba consciente del gran dolor que le causaría esa criatura que, a pesar de todo, no tenía la culpa de nada. La peli azul hizo una promesa esa noche. Que nunca jamás se apartaría de su amiga y siempre estaría allí para ella.

Al día siguiente, Maki regresó a su rutina. Clases en la universidad y trabajo en la cafetería. Había inventado una excusa a su jefe, pues no quería decirle que estaba embarazada. El hombre había sido comprensivo y, aunque no parecía del todo convencido con el argumento de la castaña, no preguntó nada más. Pero los meses pasaban y Maki sabía que pronto sería incapaz de seguir ocultando su condición. Los achaques y antojos le estaban pasando factura y un día…

—¡Maki, Maki, adivina qué! —había exclamado emocionada una de sus compañeras de trabajo —¡Voy a ser madre! —sorprendida, Maki la felicitó —Y, como esta tarde estás libre, ¡voy a secuestrarte! Sí, vas a acompañarme a comprar cosas para el bebé.

—Kana-san, ¿acaso ya sabes el género del bebé?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Estoy segura de que será una hermosa niña!

Así que esa tarde Maki había terminado por visitar todas y cada una de las tiendas de bebés del distrito comercial. Estaba hambrienta y le dolían los pies, pero Kana era incansable. Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo también. Era lindo, eso de ver cosas para bebés. Ropita, accesorios, coches, cunas. Maki se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo enternecida. La castaña miraba con atención un móvil de estrellas que se movía sobre su cabeza, mientras Kana pagaba las cosas que había comprado.

—Para ti —Kana apareció, tendiéndole una bolsa y sacándola de su ensimismamiento —Un regalo —Maki parpadeó, confundida, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos —Todos en el trabajo lo sabemos —la castaña la miró, horrorizada —y te apoyamos. No quisimos decir nada, esperando que tú te sintieras lista para contarlo. Por cierto, vi que te gustó ese móvil, así que lo compré para ti.

—Kana-san… yo…

—Maki, eres de la familia. Bueno, tú sabes que todos somos como una familia en la cafetería. En serio, no tienes nada que temer, puedes contar con nosotros —los ojos de Maki se cristalizaron y Kana la abrazó, mostrándole su apoyo —Entonces, ¿qué, tienes unos tres meses?

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Oh no puedes engañar a los ojos del jefe. No después de que su esposa tuviese tres hijos —contestó, guiñándole un ojo —Bueno, vamos a comer, no queremos que te desmayes. Recuerda que ahora debes comer por dos.

Las palabras de Kana habían quedado confirmadas cuando finalmente Maki se sinceró con sus colegas. Todos la felicitaron y ya planeaban una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé. Para la castaña, la idea de la adopción quedó en el olvido. Al menos hasta que la llamaron de la agencia de adopción para recordarle su cita. Pero Maki no había asistido, ya no se sentía tan segura de la idea de la adopción. De pronto se encontró ojeando revistas de bebés y viendo programas de televisión acerca de embarazos y crianza de niños.

Y, con seis meses, su gran vientre y un embarazo totalmente normal y saludable, Maki se dio cuenta de que era el momento de darle una sorpresa a sus amados padres adoptivos. Hacía tiempo que no iba a visitarlos a Kioto. Hablaban periódicamente, pero ella no se había atrevido a contarles, ahora quería hacerlo en persona.

Maki y Haruna tomaron el tren a Kioto. Caminaron por las calles que llevaban al orfanato, recordando viejos tiempos. Ambas se sintieron algo nostálgicas cuando finalmente cruzaron los portones metálicos del viejo orfanato. Pero definitivamente había algo mal allí. Los jardines lucían descuidados, las paredes despintadas, ventanas cubiertas con tablas. Ambas jóvenes corrieron hasta la entrada. Maki empujó la puerta, con manos temblorosas, y entraron. No se escuchaba el sonido familiar y alegre de las voces infantiles.

Entonces, Maki gritó, horrorizada. Había una cuerda colgando del candelabro que flanqueaba el vestíbulo. De pie sobre una vieja y desgastada silla estaba Yukiko. La mujer lucía demacrada, estaba extremadamente delgada y tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras adornando su rostro. Sus muñecas tenían cicatrices y estaban sangrando. Yukiko miró a las muchachas, sorprendida.

—Mamá Yukiko, ¿q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Maki, con voz temblorosa —¿Q-Qué sucedió aquí?¿ ¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Y los profesores? ¿Dónde está papá Akira?

La mujer permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro y mirar detenidamente a ambas chicas. Se acomodó la cuerda en el cuello y rió amargamente.

—Pensé que si te decía que todo estaba bien jamás regresarías aquí, Maki. No tenías por qué ver esto, no ahora que tienes una buena vida en Tokio. No ahora que estás embarazada.

—Vine porque quería darles la noticia en persona —le dijo —Muchas cosas pasaron, pero la realidad es esta y quiero a este bebé. Pensé que sería una alegría para todos, pero ahora veo esto y… Mamá Yukiko, vamos, baja de ahí, es peligro.

—Maki, en verdad me alegro de ser capaz de verte una última vez —continuó la mujer —Muchas felicidades. Recuerda que, pase lo que pase, Akira y yo siempre estaremos contigo.

—Yukiko-san, ¿por qué parece como si se estuviera despidiendo? —preguntó entonces Haruna, acercándose lentamente hacia la mujer que aferraba la cuerda entre sus manos —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí? —Yukiko suspiró.

—Primero que todo, ninguna de las dos debe acercarse a mí, porque no sé de lo podría ser capaz en mi condición —dijo, sacando un cuchillo de cocina del bolsillo del abrigo —Estoy demente, pero recuerdo claramente cómo fue que mi vida terminó por volverse un infierno.

—Mamá Yukiko —Maki extendió el brazo para tocar la mano de la mujer, pero esta la amenazó con el cuchillo. Haruna se colocó enfrente de su amiga y retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Maki, Haruna, voy a contarles toda la verdad y entonces acabaré con mi vida —Maki sollozó y negó con la cabeza —Ya no me queda nada, así que no vale la pena seguir viviendo. Maki, considera esto como un regalo de despedida —Yukiko suspiró, antes de volver a hablar —Akira y yo nunca tuvimos mucho dinero, pero este orfanato siempre fue nuestra alegría. El poder darle un hogar a niños indefensos, que habían sido abandonados por sus padres, nos llenaba de gran satisfacción.

"Hacíamos todo lo que podíamos para mantener este orfanato en funcionamiento. Nunca nos faltó el dinero, gracias a Akira, pero nunca me molesté en preguntar de dónde salía el dinero que se usaba para pagar por las clases de los niños, para mantener esta casa, para alimentarnos a todos. No me importaba mientras pudiera ver las sonrisas en los rostros de todos esos pequeños. Pero el secreto de Akira no podía permanecer en la oscuridad para siempre.

Resultó que Akira había estado haciendo negocios con unos prestamistas, unos delincuentes que se dedicaban a prestar dinero bajo condiciones muy específicas. Parece que llegó un momento en el que Akira no podía seguir pagando. Y para esos sujetos, si no tienes dinero, debes pagar con tu vida. Una noche, un grupo de hombres con máscaras irrumpió en el orfanato. Mataron a los maestros, a los niños y finalmente torturaron a Akira hasta la muerte.

A mí me dejaron con vida porque, cobardemente, escapé mientras esos maleantes arrasaban con todo. Cuando me vi completamente sola, supe que ya no tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Traté de mantenerte alejada de aquí, quería que te olvidaras de este lugar y fueras feliz. Maki, en verdad no quería que vieras esto. Por favor, perdóname."

—¡No! ¡Mamá Yukiko, perdóname a mí! —gritó Maki, intentando liberarse del agarre de Haruna, al ver cómo su madre adoptiva volvía a acomodarse la cuerda en el cuello —¡Si tan sólo no fuera tan estúpida! Maldición, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Pero, ¡podían haberme pedido ayuda! ¡Yo habría hecho todo por…!

—No Maki, nosotros como padres también teníamos nuestro orgullo, ¿sabes? Vete, por favor. No quiero que veas el final de tu patética madre. Vete.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas, por favor! —gritó con más fuerza —¡No me dejes, te lo ruego!

Maki se liberó del agarre de Haruna, pero para el momento en que alcanzó a su madre, la mujer ya había terminado con su vida. Horrorizada, Maki vio cómo el cuerpo inerte de Yukiko colgaba del candelabro. La castaña estaba totalmente fuera de control. Se golpeaba el vientre, golpeaba el piso, incluso vomitó. Y Haruna, alarmada cuando la vio vomitar sangre, la noqueó para tranquilizarla y llamó a una ambulancia. Maki tuvo que permanecer en el hospital durante una semana.

Al salir del hospital, lo primero que hicieron fue darle una sepultura digna a Yukiko. Nadie supo nunca qué había sucedido con los cuerpos de Akira, los maestros y los niños del orfanato. Maki estaba destrozada y nuevamente Haruna fue su único apoyo. Bueno, Haruna y el bebé que crecía en su interior. Ya tenía ocho meses, sólo uno más y podría ver a su bebé. No había querido que el médico le dijera el género del bebé, prefería que fuera una sorpresa. Tampoco había pensado demasiado en el nombre.

Sin embargo, parecía que el bebé no quería esperar un mes más. Dolía, maldición, dolía mucho. Maki intentaba concentrarse en su clase, pero el dolor en el vientre la estaba matando. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que ya no sería capaz de mantenerse consciente. Sintió que caía, todo se volvía negro, escuchaba gritos y voces agitadas, pero no distinguía de quién se trataba. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el hospital. Y el dolor no se iba.

—Es un poco pronto, pero parece que este pequeño no puede esperar más —Maki abrió finalmente los ojos. Estaba en una camilla —Tachibana-san, no se preocupe, está en buenas manos —comentó una enfermera. Maki se tocó el vientre y gritó de dolor —Deprisa.

—S-Señorita… ¿q-qué es lo que…?

—Ha entrado en labor de parto, Tachibana-san —contestó la enfermera —Ha roto fuentes hace un rato, así que no podemos esperar más. Su hermana está en la sala de espera. No lucía muy bien, así que no nos pareció conveniente invitarla para que estuviese en la sala de parto.

—¿Hermana?

—La señorita Tachibana Haruna —contestó la otra mujer —Parece que el joven que la trajo aquí le avisó a su hermana —Maki la miró, confundida —Dijo que era uno de sus compañeros de clase, Ryugazaki Ren-san —la castaña asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo una nueva punzada de dolor.

Llegaron a la sala de partos y ya el médico estaba preparado. Maki comenzó a pujar, sintiendo que se desvanecía cada vez que hacía un nuevo esfuerzo. Una de las enfermeras, la más joven, sujetaba su mano, le limpiaba la frente y le susurraba palabras de apoyo. Pero la castaña sentía que había pasado una eternidad y no podía escuchar el llanto de su bebé. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar?

—Todos, vayan preparándose, puede que necesitemos hacer una cesárea —dijo entonces el médico. Maki comenzó a descontrolarse.

—¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! —gritó Maki —Doctor, ¡mi bebé!

—Todo estará bien, señorita —comentó el médico —Vamos a hacerlo. Todos vamos a esforzarnos un poco más, ¿entendido? —Maki asintió y volvió a pujar —Eso es, ya veo la cabeza. Vamos, querida, un poco más.

El último esfuerzo hizo que Maki casi perdiera la consciencia. El bebé había salido, pero la castaña no podía escuchar su llanto. Sólo escuchaba murmullos preocupados, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para preguntar qué sucedía. La enfermera la limpió, mientras Maki recuperaba el aliento y volvía en sí. Escuchó pasos apresurados y una puerta abrirse, ¿dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Por qué no la dejaban verlo?

—Su respiración es débil y también su pulso —escuchó entonces la voz de una enfermera —Lo hemos colocado en la incubadora, pero su condición es bastante desalentadora. Doctor, me atrevería a decir que…

—Lo sé —la cortó el médico —Las posibilidades de que sobreviva son escasas. Maldición, no entiendo qué sucedió. Estuve dándole seguimiento al embarazo de esta jovencita y todo estaba en óptimas condiciones. Me pregunto si algo sucedió en los últimos meses.

—D-Doctor… —Maki se incorporó con dificultad —mi bebé… ¿dónde está?

—Maki-san…

—Doctor, por favor dígame que mi bebé está bien —insistió, con los ojos llorosos —Por favor, déjeme verlo. Dígame que todo lo que acabo de escuchar es una mentira. ¡Mi bebé no puede morir! ¡No! —Maki perdió el control, por lo que tuvieron que sedarla para tranquilizarla —Lucha, Makoto —fueron las últimas palabras que susurró, antes de quedar inconsciente.

Maki durmió durante tres días completos. Cuando despertó, Haruna estaba a su lado, sosteniendo una bandeja con fruta, tostadas y jugo. La castaña recordó entonces lo que había sucedido y comenzó a llorar, negándose a probar bocado. Se sintió como el ser más despreciable. Si lo que el médico había dicho era cierto, ¿cómo podía ella dormir tranquilamente mientras su bebé luchaba por su vida?

—Come. O no te dejarán ver a Makoto —Maki miró a su mejor amiga, con el rostro lloroso —Es increíble, ¿no crees? Tan pequeño pero con una inmensa fuerza de voluntad, con unas inmensas ganas de vivir —Maki parpadeó, confundida —En verdad ese niño es hijo tuyo, Maki. Es como el ave fénix, que siempre surge de las cenizas.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Haru?

—Makoto. Las enfermeras dicen que es el nombre que susurraste antes de quedar inconsciente, así que es el nombre que está escrito en el acta de nacimiento. Tachibana Makoto —los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron —Ahora come, que traerán al niño en un rato. Aún no nos ha dejado ver sus ojos, pero su cabello es castaño, como el tuyo.

Maki le arrancó la bandeja de las manos a su mejor amiga y comenzó a comer como si no hubiese probado bocado en meses. Terminó de beber el jugo justo cuando el médico entraba en la habitación, cargando un pequeño bulto cuidadosamente envuelto en sábanas blancas. Sonriendo, se lo entregó a su madre.

—Felicidades, Maki-san, eres madre de un saludable niño —Maki sostuvo a su hijo en sus brazos. Era tan pequeñito, tan hermoso con su matita de pelo castaño y sus balbuceos incomprensibles.

—Makoto, te amo —dijo, besando la frente de su hijo que escogió justo ese momento para abrir sus ojos. Unos ojos tan verdes como los de su padre, pero llenos de la ternura que tenían los orbes de su madre.

Los años pasaron y Makoto seguía creciendo, iluminando el mundo de Maki, llenándola de alegría. Makoto era el centro de su universo, lo amaba con locura. Siendo madre soltera, las cosas no habían sido sencillas, pero con la ayuda de sus buenos amigos, Nanase Haruna y Ryugazaki Ren, así como de sus colegas de trabajo, Maki había terminado su carrera, graduándose con honores. Había comprado un apartamento más grande y ahora trabajaba como ingeniera química en uno de los laboratorios más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Aún con todo su trabajo, siempre sacaba tiempo para estar con su pequeño.

Pero cuando Makoto cumplió cuatro años, Maki entró en crisis. Una noche llegó a casa de Haruna – quien ya se había casado y tenía un niño de la edad de Makoto, a quien había llamado Haruka – para recoger a su hijo, pero en cuanto el niño la abrazó para darle la bienvenida, Maki sintió que el toque le causaba repulsión. Makoto alzó los brazos, buscando que su madre lo cargara, pero ella sólo retrocedió, buscando la salida. Al ver los ojos verdes de Makoto, recordó el día en que Ken la violó. Recordó entonces que Makoto nunca había sido planeado, que sólo estaba allí gracias al demente sujeto que alguna vez había amado.

Makoto miró a su madre con ojos tristes, mientras ella sólo era capaz de mirarlo con repulsión. No podía estar más tiempo en la misma habitación que su hijo, no quería verlo, no soportaba seguir viendo esos ojos verdes. Los odiaba, porque le recordaban un momento en su vida que pensó que ya estaba superado.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Makoto, al borde de las lágrimas —¿Estás molesta conmigo? —el pequeño caminó hacia ella, pero Maki le dio la espalda —Mami, hice un dibujo para ti, ¿quieres verlo? —como ella no respondió, Makoto dio la vuelta y se colocó enfrente de ella, extendiendo una hoja de papel —Estos somos tú y yo. Hoy en clases…

—¡Ya cállate! —gritó entonces Maki, arrancándole el trozo de papel de la mano y rompiéndolo en pedazos. Makoto miró a su madre, con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos verdes —Oh santo cielo, ¿qué he hecho? —se arrodilló y abrazó a su hijo —Mako, lo siento, mi amor. Por favor, perdóname —le dijo llorando, dándole besos en las mejillas —Te amo, Mako. Por favor, dime que tú también me amas, cariño.

—¡Yo te amo mucho, mami! —respondió el niño, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro y componiendo una encantadora sonrisa. Volvieron a abrazarse, hasta que Makoto preguntó —Mami, ¿te sientes mal?

—Sí, cariño, mamá está enferma —el pequeño miró a su madre, preocupado —Pero mamá irá al doctor y se curará muy pronto, ¿sí? —Makoto asintió —Mientras tanto, tienes que seguir siendo un buen niño y obedecer a la tía Haru, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí!

—Mako-chan, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Haru mientras termino de preparar la cena? —dijo entonces Haruna, quien había permanecido apartada, escuchándolo todo. En cuanto el niño desapareció, Haruna se dirigió a su amiga —Está sucediendo otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cada vez me es más difícil controlarlo —contestó —No puedo soportarlo, cada vez que veo los ojos de Makoto recuerdo la forma en que Ken se burló de mí cuando éramos jóvenes. Sé que es tonto, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y creo que es el momento de buscar ayuda profesional. Las cosas no pueden seguir así, no quiero hacer sufrir más a Mako, además…

—Te gusta ese médico, ¿verdad? El tal Yamazaki —Maki se sonrojó, pero negó con la cabeza —Sí, claro. Bueno, imagino que estás consciente de que él es inalcanzable, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé. Además, no es como si me gustara, Haru. Y aunque me gustara, ¿por qué un hombre como él se fijaría en alguien como yo? Estoy segura de que no soy su tipo para nada.

—Si estás lista para dar el paso, tengo un par de candidatos…

—Vamos a cenar, ¡muero de hambre! —sonrojada, Maki rápidamente cambió el tema.

Cuando Makoto cumplió cinco años, Maki pudo asegurar que su trauma estaba completamente superado. El amor de Maki por su hijo crecía cada día más. La castaña estaba encantada cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo había desarrollado una gran pasión por la natación. Por alguna razón que desconocía, Makoto parecía especialmente interesado en el estilo Mariposa, así que Maki lo inscribió en el club de natación local, al que también asistía Haruka, el hijo de Haruna.

Pero los cinco años de Makoto marcarían un nuevo momento traumático, para madre e hijo. Resultó que Yamamoto Ken era uno de los nuevos instructores del club de natación y había sido asignado al grupo de Makoto y Haru. Ken no tardó en descubrir que Makoto era su hijo y, enfermo como era, un día esperó hasta que Makoto se quedara solo en los vestidores. Lo abordó y comenzó a tocarlo en sitios donde, su madre le había dicho, no podía permitir que nadie lo tocara, mucho menos sin permiso. Pero la mano del hombre en su boca y nariz, casi asfixiándolo, le impidió gritar. Makoto estaba aterrado y, a pesar de su físico, bastante imponente para un niño de su edad, el pequeño no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—Vamos, Mako, no te resistas y muéstrale tu amor a papá —murmuró Ken en el oído del castaño —Mira qué lindo eres, me dan ganas de comerte —Makoto comenzó a llorar, mientras intentaba en vano apartar las manos del hombre de su cuerpo. Pero entonces, cuando el hombre comenzaba a bajarse los pantalones y todo parecía perdido para Makoto, se escucharon unos pasos apresurados.

—Ya decía yo que Mako se estaba tardando demasiado —era Haruna. Ken arqueó una ceja en cuanto la vio llegar —Aleja tus manos de él, maldito.

—Es mi hijo. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con él —espetó Ken —Lárgate de una vez, entrometida.

—Eres un enfermo —le dijo Haruna, mirándolo con asco —Mako, cariño, voy a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? En cuanto te diga, vas a hacer lo que practicamos el otro día, ¿sí? —el pequeño asintió con la cabeza —Bien —Haruna se puso en guardia, recordando sus mejores tiempos como karateca —¡Ahora! —Makoto mordió a Ken en el brazo y este lo soltó, justo para que Haruna le propinara una patada que lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Tía Haru! —exclamó Makoto, arrojándose a los brazos de la mujer. El niño comenzó a llorar; estaba aterrado, no entendía bien lo que había sucedido, pero sí sabía una cosa: que aquello había sido completamente desagradable.

—Tranquilo Mako, yo estoy aquí. Ese hombre jamás volverá a acercarse a ti, lo prometo —Mako asintió con la cabeza.

—Tía Haru, ¿él es mi papá? —Haruna se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

—Prometo que tu mamá y yo te lo explicaremos todo más tarde, pero ahora vámonos de aquí.

Y, siendo que Makoto era un niño muy maduro para su edad, Maki se lo contó todo, con la ayuda del psicólogo. Makoto era un niño tímido por naturaleza, por lo que esa experiencia dejó graves secuelas en él. Makoto necesitó todo un año de terapia para superar el trauma y volver a ser el niño alegre de siempre. Pero parecía que el destino no iba a dejar que Makoto tuviera una infancia tranquila. Justo antes de cumplir los seis años, Ken se suicidó enfrente de él. Makoto se refugió en la natación, que fue su terapia para no desfallecer. Por supuesto que su madre también fue un gran apoyo.

Los Tachibana y los Nanase fueron de vacaciones a un pequeño pueblo costero. Makoto estaba feliz de poder nadar en una inmensa "piscina" y por supuesto que Haru también. Los niños se hicieron buenos amigos de un anciano pescador de la región, quien los había llevado de pesca en su barco un par de veces. Pero una noche, las cosas cambiaron. Una terrible tormenta azotó el pueblo. Esa noche, el anciano pescador y un par de sus colegas salieron al mar para la pesca rutinaria. Esa sería su última noche.

Desesperado, al ver desde el muelle cómo las olas arrastraban la pequeña embarcación, Makoto se arrojó al mar sin pensárselo dos veces. Ahora era un nadador e inocente como era, el castaño pensó que sería capaz de salvarlos a todos. Pero también fue arrastrado por las olas. Maki observaba con terror cómo su hijo era arrastrado hasta el fondo, incapaz de hacer nada porque los pescadores no se lo permitían. Finalmente uno de los más experimentados rescató a Makoto. El niño estaba a salvo, sin ninguna herida, pero este fue el comienzo de su terror hacia el agua.

Makoto no quería asistir a sus clases de natación, incluso temía usar la bañera. Maki no sabía qué hacer. Makoto había comenzado a odiar la que en un principio fuera su pasión. Su estilo mariposa era bueno, muy bueno, ya se lo habían dicho, que el chico tenía un futuro prometedor. Y Maki decidió que tenía que hacer algo.

—Makoto, cariño —dijo Maki una mañana, mientras terminaban de desayunar —Vamos a ir al club de natación hoy —el niño se mordió el labio —No te preocupes, no tienes que nadar, ni siquiera tienes que llevar el traje de baño. Sólo quiero que me acompañes a mi clase de aeróbicos acuáticos. Mamá tiene que mantenerse en forma —la mujer le guiñó un ojo y Makoto asintió, con una sonrisa.

Makoto y su madre llegaron al club de natación. Maki se cambió rápidamente y Makoto se sentó a la orilla de la piscina mientras su madre hacía sus ejercicios. De pronto los ojos verdes del pequeño se posaron en la piscina que estaba a unos pocos metros de donde él estaba. Era una clase para niños, pero ¿qué era eso? Sin darse cuenta, Makoto había caminado hasta la otra piscina. ¿Qué era ese estilo? ¿Acaso era posible nadar al mismo tiempo que se miraba el cielo? ¡Increíble!

Entonces, un muchacho de cabello grisáceo, que parecía ser el instructor, lo miró de reojo antes de anunciar que la clase había terminado. Los niños se despidieron con un "muchas gracias, Nao-senpai", antes de dirigirse a los vestidores. El muchacho entonces se acercó a Makoto y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su altura.

—Hola, ¿quieres practicar un rato? —alarmado, Makoto negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Nao se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hasta que pareció comprender —¡Ah! Debes ser el chico del que me habló Goro-san. Dicen que una joven promesa del _butterfly stroke_ de pronto renunció al club. ¿Podrías ser… Makoto-kun? —el niño asintió con la cabeza y desvió la mirada, avergonzado —¿Odias el agua?

—No la odio —se apresuró a contestar —Es sólo que… tengo miedo… —confesó, agachando la cabeza —C-Cuando mi cabeza está b-bajo el agua… yo…

—No te preocupes —dijo Nao, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Makoto —No tienes que avergonzarte, Makoto-kun. Debiste haber pasado por momentos difíciles, pero si todavía te gusta nadar, hay una alternativa.

Nao entró en la piscina nuevamente y comenzó a flotar de espaldas. Luego, comenzó a mover los brazos para avanzar. Era lo mismo que Makoto había visto antes. A Makoto le brillaron los ojos y terminó arrodillándose al lado de la piscina. Nao terminó la vuelta y se acercó a Makoto, sonriéndole.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —preguntó el muchacho, tendiéndole una mano. Makoto lo miró, pensativo, antes de quitarse los pantalones cortos y la camisa, puesto que no se había resistido y había terminado por ponerse el traje de baño debajo de la ropa. Entonces tomó la mano que el otro le ofrecía y lentamente entró en la piscina —Tranquilo, no temas —Makoto se aferró al cuerpo de Nao, quien lo abrazó hasta que el pequeño se calmó.

—Quiero intentarlo —Makoto comenzó a flotar de espaldas y Nao lo ayudó a impulsarse con los brazos para que pudiera avanzar. Los ojos de Makoto brillaron en cuanto vio la luz del sol al levantar la cabeza. Tiempo después, Makoto fue capaz de nadar por su cuenta.

—Makoto, cariño… —Maki apareció y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a su hijo disfrutar del agua nuevamente. Nao se acercó a ella —Ah Nao-kun, parece que lo lograste. Makoto siempre ha amado el agua, pero ha pasado por momentos difíciles. Por eso temía que jamás quisiera volver a nadar. Te lo agradezco mucho.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Tachibana-san —contestó Nao —Es un chico talentoso. Ha dominado los principios del _backstroke_ en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Mami, mami! —exclamó entonces Makoto, al notar que su madre acababa de aparecer —¿Viste eso? ¡Nao-sensei me lo enseñó! —y salió de la piscina de un salto, para ir a abrazar a su madre —Se llama… ¡Nao-sensei, Nao-sensei! ¿Cómo se llama ese estilo?

—Es un estilo de natación un poco diferente a los que de seguro estás acostumbrado a ver. Se llama _backstroke _—contestó Nao —y es mi especialidad. ¿Te gusta, Makoto-kun? —el pequeño asintió, emocionado —Entonces, ¿quieres seguir practicando conmigo?

—¡Sí! Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Nao-senpai? —el muchacho sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos a convertirnos en grandes nadadores de este estilo, Makoto-kun, es una promesa.

Y, tal y como lo prometieron ese día, cuando Makoto tenía sólo seis años, ambos continuaron practicando juntos. Ambos mejoraron su estilo que resultó tener muchas similitudes. Makoto regresó a las clases normales en el club de natación, junto con Haruka. Nao se marchó, puesto que había sido elegido como miembro de la selección nacional de natación de Japón.

A Makoto le dolió su adiós, más aún cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía "algo" curioso cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Makoto ya tenía quince años y su atractivo físico y encantadora personalidad le había valido una extensa cantidad de admiradoras – y admiradores – pero sus ojos solamente brillaban con emoción cuando Nao estaba con él. No sabía muy bien cómo describir esa sensación. Mucho menos cuando Nao lo besó en los labios al despedirse de él en el aeropuerto.

Claro que habían pasado los meses y Makoto poco a poco se fue olvidando de esas "cosas" que Nao le hacía sentir. Todavía hablaban, cuando los entrenamientos y las clases se los permitían. Nao pasó de ser el "amor platónico" de Makoto a convertirse en un buen amigo en quien podía confiar casi tanto como Haruka. Además, una nueva persona había aparecido para robarse los suspiros de Makoto. Su nombre era Yamazaki Sousuke, la promesa de la natación en Japón.

Y, si alguien le hubiese dicho a Makoto un par de años antes que el famoso Yamazaki Sousuke se convertiría en su "hermano", definitivamente se habría reído. Pero esas eran las vueltas que daba la vida.

**S & M**

Había caminado entre la multitud hasta acercarse a la barra. Odiaba los lugares tan concurridos, pero aquel era el sitio preferido de Rin. Y, dada la naturaleza de las cosas que tenía que contarle, prefería un lugar así, donde lo tuviera que soportar las miradas acusadoras del sujeto al que llamaba su mejor amigo. Finalmente divisó su cabellera roja y se sentó a su lado. Se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, a pesar de que hacía unas pocas horas habían charlado en el trabajo. Sousuke pidió un whisky en las rocas.

—Entonces, ¿ya lo has descubierto? —Rin fue el primero en hablar. Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Qué tipo de chico es Makoto. Es lo que te ha tenido tan pensativo los últimos días, ¿verdad?

—No es eso… —Rin rodó los ojos —Bueno, quizás sí. Lo que sucedió es que…

—¿Ya los investigaste? —Sousuke lo miró, sorprendido —Sousuke, te conozco bien. Con lo paranoico que eres, era de esperarse. Después de todo, investigaste a todas las mujeres que intentaron acercarse a tu padre. Y también a sus familias —el más alto se bebió el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

—Fue simple curiosidad —se encogió de hombros, pero Rin sabía cuál era la verdad —Está bien, está bien, tú ganas.

—¿Descubriste algo interesante? —Sousuke se quedó pensativo. No estaba muy seguro de si debía decirlo, después de todo, no era algo en lo que debiera inmiscuirse. Pero tratándose de Rin…

—Bueno, yo no diría "interesante", más bien "abominable" —Rin lo miró, curioso. Las palabras de su mejor amigo habían logrado despertar el interés en él —Quizás, sólo quizás, deba admitir que Chigusa tiene algo de razón. Makoto es un santo, no, más bien un ángel —el pelirrojo escupió un poco de su bebida y comenzó a reír. Sousuke le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¡No puedo creer esto! ¿Acaso Makoto te ha hechizado también, al igual que al resto de tu familia?

—¿Qué? Claro que no.

—A ver, ¿cuántos años tenías sin visitar la tumba de tu madre? —el otro no respondió —Y, ¿entonces qué pasó? ¡Fuiste allí con Makoto! Yo creo que es muy obvio lo que pasa.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? Un momento, ¿cómo rayos te enteraste de que…?

—Sousuke, Sousuke, no subestimes mis fuentes de información —le dijo Rin, con una risita burlona, antes de pedir una ronda de tequilas —Bueno, como sea, el fin de semana finalmente podré conocer al famoso Makoto y comprobar con mis propios ojos qué tipo de chico es —Sousuke se bebió el tequila sin rechistar —Oye, ¿crees que Makoto tenga algún amigo que pueda presentarme?

—¿Estás demente? Makoto es un estudiante, sus amigos son menores de edad. No vas a andar detrás de un chico de secundaria.

—¿Por qué no? Si vale la pena, sin duda iré tras él —contestó Rin, pidiendo una ronda más —Bien dicen que para el amor no hay edad, ¿cierto?

—Eres un idiota —pero, a pesar de sus palabras, Sousuke no pudo evitar sonreír.

Quizás, sólo quizás, Rin tenía un poco de razón. Pero no en la parte del amor, sino en la parte – absurda – del "hechizo" de Makoto sobre él. Porque en definitiva Tachibana Makoto era un chico más que interesante. Y, después de conocer su pasado, no había podido dejar de pensar en el "quiero protegerlo", "quiero estar ahí para él". ¿Por qué? Esa era una pregunta que ni él mismo podía responder.


	6. Cosas que pasan

_A pesar de tener escrita gran parte del capítulo, al final le hice algunos cambios porque no terminaba de convencerme. Es por eso que me demoré bastante, además, no tengo mi laptop así que estoy usando mi otra computadora, donde no tengo ninguno de los capítulos anteriores. A pesar de esto, antes de que termine la semana estaré actualizando Bendición. ¡Capítulo largo como disculpa por la tardanza! ¡Disfruten!_

**..**

**Cosas que pasan**

Miho no había dejado que nadie más que Gou y Chigusa vieran el vestido de novia de Maki. Ni siquiera Makoto había tenido el "privilegio". Las chicas querían que fuera una sorpresa, no sólo para su padre, sino para toda su familia e invitados. Finalmente había llegado el gran día. Y posiblemente nadie estaba más ansioso que la misma Maki, que poco podía hacer para ocultar esos nervios que la carcomían. Ese sería, seguramente, el día más feliz de su vida, después del nacimiento de su hijo. También había llegado el momento de prepararse.

Maki miró, sorprendida, el exterior del elegante salón al que Miho la había conducido. Parecía uno de esos salones de belleza exclusivos para las estrellas de cine. Maki estaba segura de que, de haber ido sola, jamás habría escogido un sitio como ese. Pero Miho no dejó que la mujer se lo pensara mucho, porque pronto estaba arrastrándola hacia el interior del lugar, saludando a un par de personas, antes de que una mujer mayor, hermosa y parecida a una celebridad, secuestrara a Maki para iniciar con su "transformación".

Las mujeres habían abandonado temprano la casa en esa mañana de sábado, alegando que nunca se podía tener suficiente tiempo para preparar a una novia. Maki sonrió, mientras dejaba que hicieran lo que quisiera con ella, pensando en lo feliz que se sentía. Aquel era como un sueño hecho realidad para ella, que siempre había soñado con una boda, con verse y sentirse como una princesa. Tiempo atrás sus sueños de adolescente le habían llegado a pensar que su "príncipe" sería aquel sujeto, el padre de su hijo. Pero cuando conoció a Ryunosuke, se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada de la vida.

Para Maki, Ryunosuke era el modelo del caballero perfecto. A sus ojos, no podía existir hombre más apuesto que él. Incluso había momentos en los que llegaba a pensar que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Se sentía tan poca cosa al lado de un médico de renombre, estudioso, dedicado y padre viudo de cuatro excelentes hijos. Desde luego que estas se convirtieron en preocupaciones secundarias en cuanto habían terminado de ponerle el vestido. Maki se mordió el labio, intentando contener las lágrimas que, de dejar salir, sin duda arruinarían su hermoso maquillaje.

—Luces preciosa, Maki-san —le dijo Miho, con lágrimas en los ojos, por la emoción —Pareces una princesa. No, más bien una reina. Sólo espero que papá no se desmaye en cuanto te vea —bromeó —Entonces bien, no perdamos más tiempo que la limusina pronto estará aquí. Sólo voy a llamar a Goro para asegurarme de que los chicos están listos. Después de todo, sólo la novia tiene el derecho de llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

Justo en ese momento, Chigusa apareció. La chica llevaba un elegante vestido de color azul eléctrico entallado, strapless y sujeto en la cintura con una cinta de plata. El vestido de su hermana mayor era igual. La menor de las Yamazaki casi se suelta a llorar en cuanto vio a Maki. Pero, recordando también que tenía un maquillaje que cuidar, contuvo las lágrimas y abrazó a la mujer.

—Estás deslumbrante, Maki-san —comentó Chigusa —Es hora de irnos —con una sonrisa nerviosa, Maki asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar hasta la elegante limusina negra que ya las esperaba.

**S & M**

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Yamazaki, había un par de personas que estaban tan nerviosas como la novia. Uno era el novio. Yamazaki Ryunosuke estaba seguro de que, desde su primer matrimonio, jamás se había sentido tan nervioso. Una y otra vez se ajustaba la corbata, mirándose en el espejo. Intentó arreglarse el cabello, pero sus dedos temblorosos se lo impedían. Derrotado, el jefe de la familia suspiró, dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala, mientras esperaba que sus hijos bajaran de sus habitaciones.

Pero inquieto como estaba, volvió a levantarse del sofá, acercándose a la mesita donde reposaban las fotos de su familia. Tomó en sus manos la última foto familiar, donde también estaba Makoto, su esposa. Y sonrió. De alguna manera, Ryunosuke sentía que Makoto aprobaba eso. Ella se lo había dicho, que tenía que ser feliz aunque ella ya no estuviera y durante muchos años se convenció a sí mismo de que jamás podría encontrar a alguien; de que no valía la pena volver a enamorarse. Hasta que conoció a Maki y volvió a sentir lo que era amar. Casi podía decir que había "renacido".

Ryunosuke volvió a colocar la foto en su lugar y entonces sintió una caricia en su rostro. Volvió a sonreír. Aquella era la aprobación silenciosa de Makoto. No necesitaba nada más para sentirse completo, porque sabía que la mujer que tanto había significado – y todavía significaba – tanto para él, estaría allí, en esa noche tan importante para él y su familia. Se había encontrado en sueños con su querida Makoto, pero aquel gesto era lo último que necesitaba.

Entonces, justo en ese momento, apareció Sousuke. El mayor de los varones lucía un elegante traje de color gris, a juego con una corbata azul marino. Acostumbrado como estaba a vestir de esa manera, Sousuke actuaba con una naturalidad que contrastaba con las expresiones de Kisumi y Makoto, que acababan de aparece justo detrás de él. Por un lado, Kisumi se quejaba de lo incómodo que era usar una corbata.

—¡Es increíble! ¿A quién se le ocurrió inventar algo así? —decía Kisumi, tirando de su corbata, mientras intentaba componer el nudo que se rebelaba y no quería quedarse en su lugar —Sou, ¿cómo puedes vestir así todos los días?

—Llegas a acostumbrarte —contestó el mayor, de pie frente al espejo mientras terminaba de ajustarse la rosa en el saco —Tu corbata es un desastre.

—Deja que me haga cargo —dijo Ryunosuke —Tú ayuda a Makoto, Sousuke. El nudo está bastante bien hecho, sólo hay que ajustarlo un poco.

Por otro lado, estaba un Makoto que jamás había usado un traje pero, como no quería avergonzar a su madre ni molestar a los demás, estuvo ojeando varios tutoriales en internet. La corbata se le había resistido, pero al parecer no lo había hecho tan mal. Sousuke se puso de pie frente a él y Makoto no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Recordó la pequeña "escena" de la última vez que habían salido juntos, escena que Sousuke parecía haber olvidado, puesto que actuaba como siempre. Supuso que su responsabilidad como el hermano mayor le impedía demostrar debilidad enfrente de su familia y no dijo nada. No habría podido decir nada aunque quisiera.

Makoto se mordió el labio al notar la cercanía del otro, casi saltó cuando sintió las manos del más alto aferrarse a su corbata. Podía sentir el olor de su colonia colándose por sus fosas nasales. Estaba embelesado, hechizado por esos ojos verdeazulados que no podía dejar de mirar. Veía a Sousuke mover los labios, pero no lograba procesar las palabras que salían de esos labios que, por todos los cielos, se moría por besar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía esas tremendas ganas de agarrarlo por la corbata y estampar sus labios contra los ajenos?

—Makoto, ¿estás bien? —entonces, el castaño sintió una mano ajena posarse en su frente y se sobresaltó.

—Ah… s-sí —asintió torpemente con la cabeza, agachando la mirada para que el otro no notara su sonrojo.

—Tienes el rostro rojo, espero que no hayas pescado un resfriado —comentó Ryunosuke.

—No te preocupes, papá. Mako se encuentra perfectamente bien de salud —dijo Kisumi, pasando un brazo por los anchos hombros del castaño y esbozando una sonrisa pícara —Él tiene otro tipo de problema —los otros lo miraron, confundidos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sousuke. Makoto miró a Kisumi, alarmado. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de que él…? De que a él Sousuke… No, no podía ser. Kisumi miró a su hermano y rodó los ojos.

—Ay Sou, a veces puedes ser tan denso —suspiró el menor —Mako está…

—S-Sólo e-estoy nervioso por la boda —lo cortó el castaño —E-Espero no tropezarme mientras camino junto con mamá hacia el altar —se rascó la cabeza, nervioso —A-Además, esta ropa… la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a… vestir así.

—¡Ah, es cierto! —exclamó Kisumi —¡Mako está acostumbrado a usar poca ropa! ¿Verdad, Mako? —sin saber por qué, Sousuke se sonrojó al pasar por su mente cierta imagen. Ryunosuke frunció el ceño al ver que los comentarios de su hijo sólo hacían que Makoto se pusiera más nervioso —¿Qué? Mako es un nadador. Los nadadores usan poca ropa, ¿no? Tú que fuiste nadador profesional lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿verdad Sou? —Kisumi volvió a abrazar a Makoto —Ah, cómo quisiera estar en la misma escuela que tú, Mako. Así podría ver tu poderoso _backstroke _¡todos los días! —no estaba muy seguro de por qué, pero el comentario de su hermano hizo que Sousuke se sintiera un poco molesto.

—Olvídalo, no vas a dejar Samezuka a estas alturas de tu tercer año, Kisumi —dijo Ryunosuke.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Mako, tendríamos que habernos conocido antes! —exclamó Kisumi —Si te hubiera tenido como tutor desde el inicio del año, me habría evitado muchas complicaciones. Tú explicas mejor que mis profesores —el castaño sonrió, agradecido —¡Incluso mejor que Sou! —Sousuke frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero justo en ese momento apareció Goro.

—La limusina espera afuera —anunció.

Y así los hombres de la familia abandonaron la propiedad para dirigirse a la ceremonia que, indudablemente, cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

**S & M**

La luna brillaba por encima de la hermosa iglesia de estilo gótico que había sido elegida para la ceremonia. Las estrellas del firmamento parecían más brillantes que cualquier otro día. Los invitados ya se encontraban dentro de la iglesia, esperando tan ansiosos como el novio la llegada de la novia. Makoto casi sintió las lágrimas desbordarse por sus ojos cuando vio aparecer a su madre, junto con Miho. Maki se veía deslumbrante con el vestido que la hacía lucir como una reina, el cabello recogido elegantemente y el velo cubriéndole el rostro.

—E-Entonces, ¿qué tal me veo, cariño? —preguntó Maki, nerviosa. Makoto esbozó una sonrisa y tomó las manos de su madre.

—No hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que te ves esta noche, mamá —contestó el muchacho —Luces como toda una reina —los ojos de Maki se cristalizaron —Mamá, no vayas a llorar; no querrás arruinar tu maquillaje —la mujer sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Están listos, Maki-san, Makoto-kun? —preguntó entonces Miho. Madre e hijo asintieron con la cabeza —Bien, voy a escabullirme dentro y le indicaré al pianista que inicie con la marcha nupcial —Miho desapareció en el interior de la iglesia y Makoto le ofreció el brazo a su madre. Ella tomó el brazo de su hijo y respiró profundamente.

—Hagamos esto —dijo Maki —Espero que ninguno de los dos termine tropezándose con la alfombra —Makoto rió y, en cuanto se dejó escuchar la marcha nupcial, él y su madre caminaron, con la frente en alto, por la alfombra roja.

Maki se aferró con un poco más de fuerza al brazo de su hijo, mientras continuaban caminando hacia el altar. Miró de reojo a los invitados, a ambos lados de la estancia. Allí estaban sus pocos, pero buenos amigos: los padres de Rei, los padres de Nagisa, incluso… los padres de Haruka. Lo que significaba que… sí, ella también estaba allí. Haruna, su mejor amiga, su hermana, lucía hermosa con un vestido azul claro y su largo cabello suelto. Así que después de todo sí que había podido llegar a tiempo desde Australia.

Pero ya podría "reclamarle" más tarde. Ahora tenía un asunto más importante del cuál ocuparse. Miró de reojo a su hijo, recordando entonces todo lo que había sucedido. Pensar que en algún momento quiso deshacerse de ese pequeño. Y pensándolo ahora, Maki no estaba segura de qué habría sido de su vida sin Makoto. Ese "pequeño" era en centro de su universo, era quien le había ayudado a tener los pies sobre la tierra. Makoto había sido la razón por la cual pudo salir adelante y era en gran parte la razón por la cual estaba a punto de casarse con un hombre maravilloso.

Las mejillas de Maki enrojecieron en cuanto Ryunosuke volteó su mirada hacia ella. Por todos los cielos, esa sonrisa, ¡cómo la derretía! Maki se mordió el labio y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Ryunosuke por su parte no se sentía muy diferente. A pesar de lo seguro y confiado que pudiese lucir, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro. Maki lucía tan hermosa que no tenía palabras para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento. Al lado de esa reina, Ryunosuke se sentía casi mal vestido.

Ryunosuke extendió su mano y Makoto le entregó la mano de su madre, con una sonrisa. En cuanto el hombre hubo tomado la mano de la mujer, el rostro de Makoto se tornó serio. Ese era el momento más importante para su madre y, a pesar de que conocía las buenas intenciones de Ryunosuke, se sentía con la responsabilidad de tomar el papel del "padre sobreprotector de la novia".

—Ryunosuke-san —empezó Makoto —sé que quizás no sea necesario que lo diga, pero por favor, cuide de mi madre. Ella es una gran mujer y, después de todo lo que ha sufrido, sólo se merece lo mejor.

—Es una promesa, Makoto, cuidaré de ella y la protegeré con mi vida —contestó Ryunosuke —Me dedicará solamente a hacerla feliz cada día de nuestras vidas —Makoto sonrió, complacido y se colocó al lado de Sousuke, mientras los novios se volteaban hacia el sacerdote.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en matrimonio…

La ceremonia pasó más pronto de lo que Makoto hubiera esperado. Pronto llegaron a la parte del "si hay alguien que se oponga, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre". Por supuesto que nadie se opuso. Porque, ¿quién podría oponerse a la felicidad de dos personas que habían luchado contra la adversidad durante toda su vida? Se colocaron los anillos, con ese brillo especial que nunca abandonó sus ojos. Llegó entonces la hora de compartir su primer beso como marido y mujer. La iglesia entera estalló en vítores cuando Ryunosuke y Maki compartieron un beso tan fogoso que hizo sonrojar a más de uno.

La feliz pareja caminó por la alfombra roja hasta la salida de la iglesia, siendo recibida por pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas, así como granos de arroz. Una limusina blanca los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel donde se realizaría la recepción de la boda. Los invitados se iban acomodando ordenadamente en las limusinas que los novios habían reservado para ellos.

Makoto por su parte se quedó atrás un momento, contemplando la hermosa decoración de la iglesia. Y sonrió, sabiendo que finalmente su madre podría ser plenamente feliz, al lado de una persona que la valoraba y la amaba, no sólo por su físico, sino por quien era en verdad. Se preguntó entonces si, quizás, algún día, él llegaría a encontrar a una persona que hiciera que sus ojos brillaran con esa intensidad. Si alguna vez se enamoraría así como su madre. Sería lindo, eso no lo dudaba. Pero entonces, unos ojos verdeazulados pasaron por su mente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué hacía pensando en él?

—¿Makoto? —el muchacho se sobresaltó y se volteó lentamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, en cuanto reconoció la voz de la persona que había dicho su nombre —¿Por qué todavía estás aquí?

—Ah… bueno… yo sólo… —balbuceó. Sousuke se acercó a él, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón —Sólo pensaba. En lo feliz que se veía mamá. Pensaba que ha de ser hermoso tener a una persona que te ame —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Sousuke-san, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? —un poco sorprendido con la pregunta, que lo había tomado desprevenido, Sousuke negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no estoy hecho para eso, creo —contestó el más alto —Siempre he sido un sujeto egoísta, que piensa en sí mismo antes que en los demás. Antes de convertirme en nadador profesional, tenía una novia. Pero en cuanto fui reclutado para la selección nacional, corté todos mis lazos con ella. No quería ninguna distracción en mi carrera. Además, tenía que estar viajando y yo jamás he creído en las relaciones a distancia. La hice sufrir, pero no me importó. Y ella no fue la única persona a la que hice sufrir.

—Yo no creo que seas egoísta en realidad, Sousuke-san —dijo Makoto. Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Quiero decir… bueno, tal vez no tenga demasiado tiempo de conocerte, pero he visto la forma en que siempre piensas en tu familia, incluso antes que en ti mismo. Siempre intentas lucir fuerte para no preocuparlos y ayudas a tus hermanos en todo lo que puedas. Una persona así no puede ser llamada "egoísta". Soy hijo único así que quizás no lo entienda muy bien, pero ha de ser genial tener un hermano mayor como tú.

Sousuke se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras para responderle a Makoto. ¿Cómo podía un "mocoso" como él saber tanto acerca de la vida? ¿Cómo podía decir todas esas cosas con tal naturalidad? ¿Por qué esa sonrisa lo estaba afectando tanto? Maldición, ¿por qué no dejaba de sonreírle de esa manera? Y, ¿por qué sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían con sólo mirarlo? ¿Qué demonios tenía ese chico?

—¿Sousuke-san? ¿Acaso dije algo extraño? —preguntó entonces Makoto, preocupado, al ver cómo Sousuke lo miraba fijamente, con gesto indescifrable —L-Lo siento si dije algo que… —Sousuke lo sujetó de la corbata para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Frunció el ceño y le dijo:

—Ya te lo he dicho, deja de disculparte todo el tiempo —Makoto podía sentir el aliento caliente de Sousuke en su oído. Las rodillas le temblaron y sus brazos, inútiles, cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo —No entiendo —Sousuke se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, todavía sin soltarlo. Makoto lo miró, confundido —No lo entiendo, Makoto. Más bien, no logro entenderte.

—¿Eh?

—Eres un sujeto indescifrable para mí. Y eso me molesta —pero Makoto seguía sin comprender qué rayos quería decir Sousuke —Pero eso no importa. Porque ahora tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para entender cómo es que eres así tan… tú.

—¿E-Eh? Sousuke-san, me temo que n-no comprendo lo que…

—No te preocupes, Makoto —lo cortó —No hay nada que comprender. Ahora vámonos, que la fiesta va a comenzar sin nosotros —Makoto se quedó pasmado ahí donde Sousuke lo había dejado en cuanto este soltó su corbata. Al notar que Makoto no lo seguía, Sousuke volvió sobre sus pasos y lo tomó de la muñeca para conducirlo hasta su auto.

Ya dentro del vehículo, con Makoto en el asiento del copiloto y el cinturón abrochado, Sousuke se reprochó a sí mismo por su imprudencia. ¿Qué carajos era lo que le había dicho a Makoto? O más bien, ¿por qué se había obsesionado con entender a Makoto? ¿Acaso había algo que entender? Miró de reojo a Makoto y vio que este se veía nervioso. Y con toda razón. Tenía que hacer algo para "aligerar" el ambiente, pero ¿qué? Se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Makoto se sobresaltara.

—Oye Makoto, no tienes que ponerte tan nervioso. De verdad, lo siento si dije algo raro ahora, es sólo que… eres tan diferente a las personas que he conocido que me pareces interesante. O algo así.

—Ah… oh… bueno, n-no es como si fuese muy interesante —dijo Makoto, rascándose la cabeza —P-Pero quizás t-tenga algo que ver con mi… infancia… —Sousuke se dio cuenta de que para Makoto era difícil hablar de ello. Y él no iba a presionarlo para que lo hiciera —N-No quiero sonar c-como la víctima, p-pero las cosas no fueron fáciles y… —y de pronto, dándose cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, Makoto guardó silencio y se mordió el labio —Lo siento.

—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de disculparte? —lo regañó. Makoto lo miró de reojo, Sousuke le estaba sonriendo de una manera que él jamás había visto. Su sonrisa se veía más genuina y comprensiva —Está bien si no quieres hablar sobre ello ahora —el más alto volteó la vista al camino —Pero si alguna vez necesitas, ya sabes, alguien que te escuche, puedes contar conmigo. Somos hermanos después de todo, ¿no? —el rostro de Makoto se iluminó con una sonrisa que hizo que Sousuke se arrepintiera de voltearse para mirarlo.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Sousuke-san —dijo el castaño, sintiéndose entonces más tranquilo —Eres una persona gentil —Sousuke chasqueó la lengua, sonrojado y entró en el estacionamiento del hotel.

—No es para tanto —murmuró el más alto, en voz baja.

**S & M**

Gou había reservado la sala más grande, del hotel más elegante y costoso de la ciudad, para la fiesta de bodas de Ryunosuke y Maki. La sala estaba hermosamente decorada con candelabros y rosas blancas y rojas, las favoritas de la pareja. Las mesas tenían manteles blancos, cristalería checa, y cubiertos de la plata más fina. Había una inmensa pista de baile en medio del salón, justo enfrente de la mesa reservada para la pareja y su familia. Incluso había contratado una orquesta de cámara para que tocara el primer vals de los recién casados.

Sousuke y Makoto entraron en el salón cuando todos los invitados se encontraban en sus lugares, esperando la entrada triunfal de los recién casados. Un hombre pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y saludó a Sousuke con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ya te estabas tardando, Sousuke —dijo el pelirrojo —Gou y yo empezábamos a pensar que no vendrías a la fiesta.

—Es el matrimonio de mi padre, Rin.

—Sí, pero tú eres… —entonces se fijó en Makoto —Oh, tú debes ser Makoto.

—A-Ah sí… T-Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto.

—Matsuoka Rin, autoproclamado mejor amigo de este sujeto —contestó el pelirrojo —Vaya, eres más alto de lo que pensaba —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —Interesante, tienes buen físico también —tocó la espalda de Makoto —No me digas, ¿_backstroke_? —el castaño asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, mientras Rin lo sujetaba del brazo para sentir sus músculos.

—Rin, te estás pasando —lo reprendió Sousuke, separándolo de un sonrojado Makoto —Lo estás asustando, pervertido.

—Qué aburrido eres, Sousuke. En fin, lo siento, Makoto. También fui nadador profesional hace tiempo y sé reconocer el cuerpo de un nadador cuando lo veo —Makoto sonrió —Bueno, Makoto, ahora que nos hemos conocido formalmente, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. ¿No tendrás de casualidad…?

—Makoto —los tres hombres se voltearon en cuanto escucharon una monótona voz a sus espaldas —Así que aquí estabas.

—Ah, Haru, lo siento. Me quedó atrás un momento y cuando me di cuenta ya todos se habían marchado. Llegué aquí con Sousuke-san —Haruka lo examinó un momento antes de volver sus ojos hacia Makoto y asentir con la cabeza —¡Ah, sí! Haru-chan, este es Sousuke-san y su amigo, Matsuoka-san. Haru es mi mejor amigo.

—Deja el "chan", Makoto —replicó el de ojos azules —Nanase Haruka, un placer. Makoto me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, Yamazaki-san. Makoto, Maki-san está a punto de llegar.

—Cierto, será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos —dijo Makoto —Un placer, Matsuoka-san.

—No es necesario que seas tan formal, Makoto, puedes llamarme Rin. Y tú también, Nanase-kun —le guiñó un ojo a Haruka y Sousuke rodó los ojos. Los más jóvenes se alejaron, charlando —Así que Nanase Haruka, ¿eh?

—Rin, no empieces.

—¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada. Además, a nadie le hace daño mirar, ¿o sí? ¿Has visto ese físico? Definido, pero no demasiado musculoso. De seguro nada _free style_.

**S & M**

Cuando Maki entró, tomada de la mano de su ahora esposo, Ryunosuke, Makoto notó las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, a juego con la enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, expresaban la inmensa alegría que sentía en ese momento. Era el gran día de su madre y ella lucía feliz. Y Makoto sabía que Yamazaki Ryunosuke era el hombre indicado para hacer feliz a una mujer que se merecía lo mejor del mundo. A su lado, Chigusa también derramó lágrimas de felicidad, abrazándose a su ahora hermano Makoto. El castaño le acarició el cabello y ella se limpió las lágrimas, antes de comenzar a aplaudir con todos los demás.

Sousuke por su parte se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a su padre sonreír de esa manera. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que pudiera moverse tan grácilmente al ritmo del vals. El primer vals de los recién casados, que resplandecían como dos estrellas en medio de la pista tenuemente iluminada. Vio entonces a sus hermanos abrazados a Makoto, como si de verdad fueran una familia. La forma en que eran atraídos hacia el muchacho de ojos verdes le parecía impresionante. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Y, ¿por qué todos estaban tan pegados a él? ¿Por qué no podían dejarlo en paz por un momento?

—¿Qué pasa, Sou? —preguntó entonces Kisumi, con ese fingido tonito inocente que Sousuke conocía tan bien —¿También quieres un abrazo de Mako? —Sousuke iba a replicar, pero sin darse cuenta, Kisumi se había puesto detrás de él, empujándolo hasta donde estaba Makoto —Ups —y "accidentalmente", Sousuke se estrelló contra Makoto, teniendo casi que abrazarlo para evitar tumbarlo al suelo.

—Lo siento, Makoto —dijo Sousuke, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano menor, que lo miraba, inocente, como si nada hubiera sucedido —Kisumi siempre…

Cuando Sousuke se volteó, se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba muy, muy cerca del de Makoto. El más alto podía notar el sonrojo incrementándose en el rostro del castaño; vio cómo su labio inferior temblaba y cómo sus ojos verdes eran incapaces de sostenerle la mirada. Estaba nervioso. El asunto era, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso él lo ponía nervioso? Y, de ser así, ¿por qué? Sousuke no recordaba que Makoto se pusiera tan nervioso cuando sus hermanos lo abrazaron. Entonces, ¿por qué rayos…?

Pero Sousuke se vio obligado a salir de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó un carraspeo. Miho acababa de aclararse la garganta y entonces él se dio cuenta de la situación. Definitivamente, él y Makoto estaban llamando la atención más que los recién casados. Porque incluso las miradas de Maki y Ryunosuke estaban fijas en él. Makoto había agachado la mirada, dejando que el flequillo le cubriera parcialmente los ojos. ¿Y él? Bueno, él no había soltado la cintura de Makoto.

—Demonios —maldijo en voz baja, antes de soltar a un Makoto que, tambaleante, se alejó del lugar.

—Sou, ¿te sientes bien? —le preguntó entonces Miho, sentándose al lado de su hermano. Sousuke asintió con la cabeza, sirviéndose una copa de vino —Acabas de perderte el brindis; sé que Makoto-kun es un chico adorable, pero…

—Miho, no empieces, por favor —la cortó, masajeándose la sien —Lo que acaba de pasar…

—Sou, me parece que aún no eres consciente del efecto que tienes en Makoto-kun —Sousuke parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Miho rodó los ojos y le desordenó el cabello. La mujer lo miró con esos ojos que solía dedicarle a él y a sus hermanos cuando eran unos niños —¿Por qué me miras así? No soy un niño de preescolar, Miho.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no entiendes lo que acabo de decir? —preguntó ella. Sousuke frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero ella se le adelantó —Cuando se trata de este tipo de temas, hermanito, entiendes tanto como un niño de preescolar entiende el Teorema de Pitágoras —Sousuke abrió la boca una vez más para replicar —Eres listo, Sou, muy listo. Pero en estos temas del amor…

—¿Amor? Miho, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? —replicó, visiblemente confundido —¿Qué tiene que ver lo que acaba de pasar con…? —Miho le acarició el cabello, como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, haciéndolo enfadar —¿Sabes qué? Mejor no digas nada —Sousuke se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la barra. Necesitaba un trago. Uno fuerte.

—Ay Sou, de verdad que no lo entiendes —se dijo Miho, antes de levantarse para ir a bailar con su esposo —Aunque, creo que ni siquiera Makoto está consciente del efecto que tienes en él; mucho menos del efecto que tiene en ti.

Así, habiendo pasado el brindis y el discurso, todos los asistentes fueron libres para continuar disfrutando de la fiesta. Las bebidas y la comida fluían, pareciendo inacabables. Todo era risas y felicidad. No había momento en el que la pista de baile estuviese vacía. Pero para un Makoto poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos, el ambiente pronto se le hizo un poco pesado. Salió al patio, donde estaba la piscina, para tomar un poco de aire. De camino, vio a un Nagisa ebrio, arrastrando a Rei hasta la pista de baile.

Se recostó contra la pared y lanzó un profundo suspiro, ese que había estado conteniendo desde que había tenido a Sousuke cerca de él. Santo cielo, todavía podía percibir su olor, su cálido aliento en su mejilla, sus manos alrededor suyo. Se habían sentido tan… bien. Aunque… no sabía muy bien explicar por qué. Sólo sabía que su cercanía le agradó, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba. Claro que había sido un accidente – él había visto cómo Kisumi lo empujaba, aunque no comprendía por qué – pero… extrañamente ahora se sentía feliz. Era una tontería y lo sabía.

—Entonces, sí te gusta, ¿verdad? —Makoto se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Haruka. Lo miró y negó con la cabeza —Chigusa no está cerca, tampoco ninguno de tus hermanos.

—¡Haru! —replicó, con las mejillas sonrojadas —No, ya te dije que no me gusta. Lo que sucedió ahora fue sólo un accidente. Además, sabes que me pongo nervioso cerca de la gente que no conozco bien y…

—No te sucede con… ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah sí, Kisumi. Te ves bastante cómodo cuando él está cerca.

—E-Eso es porque… ¡Haru!, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! —pero era demasiado tarde. Haru ya se había deshecho de su traje y se había arrojado al agua, salpicando un poco a Makoto —¡Haru! Así que traías el traje de baño —suspiró, resignado —Supongo que no se podía evitar —se puso en cuclillas, al lado de la piscina.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta Yamazaki?

—¡Haru! ¡Ya te dije que…!

—Oh, ¿qué acabo de escuchar? —Makoto se quedó de piedra, al escuchar la voz de Rin detrás de él. El pelirrojo se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina, con un vaso de whisky en su mano —Makoto, ¿en verdad te gusta Sousuke? —el chico negó frenéticamente con la cabeza —Ya, en serio, no tiene nada de malo si te gusta. Los hombres también tienen su encanto, incluso él. Pero tienes que saber una cosa, Makoto. Él no sabe cómo amar a alguien, de forma romántica quiero decir. No después de que lo… bueno, el caso es que Sousuke es un canalla para las relaciones y…

—Rin, ¿por qué demonios estás hablando de mí? —en cuanto Makoto se volteó y se encontró con Sousuke, se sorprendió tanto que, al estar tan cerca de la piscina, terminó cayendo en esta —¡Makoto!

El castaño asomó la cabeza y escupió agua, quitándose el cabello de los ojos. Haruka lo miraba con una sonrisita. Makoto frunció el ceño, como diciéndole que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Vio cómo Rin contenía la risa, pasando por el rostro ligeramente preocupado de Sousuke.

—Makoto, quítate la ropa y nademos un rato —dijo de pronto Haruka, rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Haru!, sabes que no traigo mi traje de baño como tú —replicó —Ah rayos —Makoto se quitó el saco, buscando aligerar el peso de su cuerpo. La camisa blanca que llevaba por debajo estaba tan empapada que se pegaba a su torso de forma… tentadora. Sousuke no podía negar que se veía algo… ¿sexy? No, no, demonios, ¿qué estaba pensando?

—Makoto, será mejor que te cambies o pescarás un resfriado —dijo Rin, dejando el vaso a un lado para tenderle una mano a Makoto y ayudarlo a salir —Estoy seguro de que Gou tendrá algún cambio de ropa que puedas usar. Déjame preguntarle —una vez que hubo ayudado a Makoto a salir de la piscina, el pelirrojo desapareció.

—Ah, soy tan torpe —se dijo Makoto, abrazándose para darse algo de calor. La noche estaba fresca y la ropa empapada no ayudaba. De pronto, Makoto sintió un peso sobre sus hombros. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía el saco de Sousuke sobre los hombros y él le daba la espalda —Sousuke-san…

—No puedes enfermarte el día de la boda de tu madre.

—Muchas gracias, Sousuke-san —contestó el castaño, con una enorme sonrisa en la que Sousuke no pudo evitar perderse cuando volteó la cabeza.

—Aquí están, Gou —se escucharon voces y pasos apresurados. Apareció entonces Rin, seguido de una hermosa mujer pelirroja. Gou se quedó mirando a Makoto detenidamente, examinándolo y causando que este se sintiera más nervioso.

—Puede que la ropa le quede un poco ajustada, —dijo ella a Rin —es bastante más corpulento de lo que parecía la primera vez que lo vi. Se nota que tiene unos músculos increíbles —notando que Makoto se había sonrojado, Gou rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros —Lo siento, olvidaba presentarme. Matsuoka Gou, organizadora de eventos. La organizadora de esta boda, hermana de este torpe y amiga de la infancia del amargado que está por aquí. Ah y para ti, soy Kou, cariño. Ahora ven conmigo —sin dejarlo responder siquiera, Gou arrastró a Makoto hasta el pequeño vestidor que estaba cerca de la piscina.

Dentro del vestidor sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la ropa deslizándose por la piel, acompañado de algunos forcejeos y un "no tienes nada que no haya visto antes" por parte de Gou. Rin sintió pena por Makoto y Sousuke sintió la necesidad imperiosa de ir a "salvarlo" en cuanto escuchó a la pelirroja gritar "¡santo cielo, mira esos músculos!, ¡son hermosos!". Después de un par de minutos, la puerta del pequeño vestidor se abrió y Gou salió primero, cargando la ropa mojada de Makoto. Detrás de ella, el castaño apareció, con la cabeza agachada y las orejas enrojecidas.

—Siento lo de las mangas y el pantalón, Sei es un poco más alto que tú, Makoto-kun —dijo la pelirroja —Y tu torso, definitivamente es más ancho que el de mi marido. Siento también que la camisa te quede algo ajustada —Makoto vestía ahora unos pantalones de color azul cobalto y una camisa rosa pálido —Estás listo para regresar a la fiesta —añadió ella, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda —No tienes que lucir tan avergonzado. Es más, creo que deberías usar ropa un poco más ajustada. Tienes el cuerpo para lucirla —Makoto esbozó una tímida sonrisa —Bueno, será mejor que regresemos. Y tú Sousuke, deja de comerte a Makoto con la mirada.

Gou le dio un golpecito en el hombro al más alto, que de pronto pareció salir del trance en el que ni siquiera se percató que había entrado. Los hermanos Matsuoka pasaron a su lado, seguidos de un Makoto que no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su hermano mayor. Haru en cambio se quedó en la piscina, flotando, mientras observaba con atención todo lo que acontecía. Porque Makoto insistían en que no, que no le gustaba Sousuke, pero eso no parecía del todo cierto. Ahora, el tal Matsuoka parecía un sujeto… interesante. Y apuesto si se quería.

** S & M**

Makoto regresó al salón y de inmediato fue a buscar a su madre. Maki charlaba animadamente con Haruna, así que el castaño saludó a su "tía" y le preguntó a su madre si quería bailar. Algo sorprendida por la proposición de su hijo, la mujer aceptó, encantada. Una hermosa balada sonó en ese momento, así que Makoto puso una de sus manos en la cintura de su madre, mientras sujetaba su mano libre.

—Mako, ¿qué sucedió con tu ropa? —el muchacho rió, nervioso.

—Sólo digamos que sucedió un pequeñísimo accidente, pero no te preocupes, no es nada importante.

—Ya. Bueno, la camisa ajustada te sienta bien, ¿sabes?

—¡Mamá! —replicó el chico, avergonzado —No entiendo por qué todo el mundo se empeña en avergonzarme esta noche.

—Te ves lindo cuando estás avergonzado, cariño.

—¡Mamá!

—Ya, ya, lo siento —contestó Maki, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su hijo —Makoto, muchas gracias —el chico parpadeó, confundido, cuando su madre levantó el rostro para mirarlo —Por todo. Por quererme, por aceptar a este desastre de mujer como tu madre, por soportar todo el dolor por el que te he hecho pasar. Simplemente… gracias por ser mi hijo, Makoto —el castaño sonrió, enternecido y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

—Las cosas cambiarán a partir de ahora, mamá —dijo —Vamos a ser todavía más felices todos juntos.

—Te has convertido en un joven maravilloso, hijo. No puedo creer que el pequeño al que llevaba al club de natación de la mano esté próximo a terminar la secundaria e iniciar la universidad. Pero Makoto —hizo una pausa —¿estás seguro de no querer seguir en la natación como profesional? —el chico negó con la cabeza.

—Siento que no es para mí, mamá. No creo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ese mundo —Maki quiso insistir, pero sabía que difícilmente podría convencer a Makoto ella sola, así que dejó el tema de lado, por el momento.

—Ahora, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace un par de días, cariño —continuó Maki. Makoto se extrañó el ver que parecía algo… indecisa, como si no supiera si debía en realidad preguntar —Cariño, ¿hay alguien que…?, ya sabes, ¿alguien que te… guste? —el chico no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y se sonrojó cuando la primera imagen que le llegó a la cabeza fue el rostro de… él.

—E-En realidad…

—¡Es también tu hijo, maldición! —el grito encolerizado de una mujer hizo que madre e hijo se sobresaltaran.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Makoto.

Ryunosuke estaba de pie en la entrada, discutiendo con una mujer. La mujer era muy hermosa, alta, esbelta y de cabellera rosa larguísima. Arrastraba consigo a un niño, al que sacudía cada vez que hablaba. El pequeño lucía asustado y a punto de llorar. Tanto Ryunosuke como la misteriosa mujer discutían en voz alta y estaban llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Maki soltó a su hijo y se acercó donde estaban los otros dos.

—Sayaka, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de la escena que estás montando? —espetó Ryunosuke, con el rostro rojo por la cólera —Es el día de mi boda, ¿acaso eres tan tonta que no entiendes siquiera eso?

—Y yo te estoy diciendo, Ryunosuke, que poco me importa qué maldito día sea hoy —replicó la mujer de cabello rosa y ojos violáceos —Este mocoso es tu hijo, así que tú también tienes la responsabilidad de cuidarlo.

—Por favor, no me vengas con esas estupideces ahora, Sayaka —continuó el hombre —¿Cuántas veces te dije que me dejaras quedarme con la custodia de Hayato, así como lo hice con Kisumi? Pero siempre te negaste. ¿Por qué? Sólo querías utilizar a Hayato, ¿no es así? Querías que ese hombre con el que ahora estás casada te tuviera lástima. Claro, una mujer hermosa, soltera y con un hijo, además de la pensión que te estoy dando. Eras el partido perfecto, eso es lo que pensabas, ¿verdad? Y ahora que no necesitas a tu hijo, ¡simplemente vienes y me dices que es también mi responsabilidad! ¡Como si no lo supiera, maldición!

—Entonces, si lo sabes tan bien, ¡cuida de él! ¿Acaso es mucho pedir que se quede contigo un par de meses? ¿O es que la arpía con la que te casaste te impide ver a Hayato por es tu hijo bastardo? —Sayaka levantó la mano para golpear a Ryunosuke, pero en ese momento un enfadado Makoto apareció y la sujetó de la muñeca para detenerla —¿Tú quién demonios eres? ¡No te metas, mocoso!

—Escuche señora, no tengo idea de quién sea usted, —espetó Makoto, con el rostro serio como pocas veces y una voz amenazante —pero no permito que le falte el respeto a mi madre y tampoco a Ryunosuke-san.

—Haga el favor de dejar al niño y marcharse de este lugar —añadió Maki, con el mismo gesto de enfado que tenía su hijo.

—Oh, parece que es una mujer sensata, "Sra. Yamazaki" —dijo Sayaka, con tono burlón —Parece que me equivoqué con usted y es más consciente que su marido. ¿Lo ves, Ryu? Si tan sólo hubieras accedido a quedarte a Hayato, nada de esto habría sucedido —soltó la mano del niño, al tiempo que Makoto la soltaba a ella y se agachaba para abrazar al pequeño.

—¡Entrenador Tachibana! —exclamó el pequeño, antes de arrojarse a los brazos de Makoto.

—Bueno, me marcho —Sayaka se echó el cabello hacia atrás y dio media vuelta —Cuide bien de Hayato, Sra. Yamazaki. Aunque es una molestia, sigue siendo mi hijo —Maki frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la mujer. En cuanto Sayaka se marchó, Maki le hizo una seña a Makoto para que la siguiera.

—Espera un momento, Maki, deja que te explique —Ryunosuke la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo.

—Shigino Sayaka, la madre de Kisumi-kun, ¿no es así? —el hombre asintió con la cabeza —Sé quién es. Me hablaste acerca de ella cuando empezamos a salir. Lo único que no me dijiste es que es una maldita —Ryunosuke se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su esposa —No la quiero cerca de este niño, Ryu.

—Pero Maki, Sayaka es…

—Sé muy bien que es su madre, Ryu, pero ella no tiene ningún derecho a tratar a este pequeño de esa manera.

—Maki…

—Mamá, Ryunosuke-san, voy a llevar a Hayato-kun a tomar un refresco —Maki asintió y caminó hasta el exterior del salón. Necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de aire.

—Maki, por favor, espera —la tomó de los hombros —No quiero que lo que sucedió hace un momento arruine nuestra noche especial, ¿de acuerdo? Fue mi culpa, tuve que dejar que la seguridad se la llevara.

—Esa no es la forma de resolver las cosas, Ryu —replicó Maki —Quién sabe cuánto habrá sufrido Hayato-kun por culpa de esa mujer. Dime, ¿por qué no está Hayato-kun viviendo contigo y tus hijos? ¡Es también tu hijo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo, sabiendo la clase de mujer que es ella?

—Tienes que calmarte y escucharme, Maki —dijo el hombre, sujetándola con un poco más de fuerza —No creas que las cosas están así porque yo quise ¡maldición! ¡Hayato es mi hijo, tanto como cualquiera de los demás! Pero entiende que Sayaka jamás iba a permitir que yo me quedara también con la custodia de Hayato. Yo luché por tenerlo conmigo, ¡te lo juro!

—Y-Yo… lo siento… —Maki agachó la cabeza, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos —M-Me puse demasiado emocional, Ryu. Es sólo que… cuando se trata de niños yo…

—No, yo soy quien lo siente, Maki —la interrumpió él, abrazándola —No debí hablarte así cuando tú no tienes la culpa de nada —la castaña negó con la cabeza y lo besó en la mejilla —Te prometo que esta vez no me rendiré. Voy a luchar por la custodia de Hayato, para que pueda estar con nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —Maki asintió y esta vez se besaron en los labios.

**S & M**

Hayato estaba sentado en una silla alta, cerca de la barra, bebiendo un jugo. El pequeño miraba nervioso a su alrededor, pues estaba rodeado por muchos chicos bastante más altos que él. Rei, Nagisa e incluso Haruka, se habían reunido con Makoto y miraban, interesados, al pequeño hermano menor de Kisumi.

—¡Es como un mini Kisumi! —exclamó Nagisa, emocionado, haciendo muecas. Hayato se rió y Nagisa sonrió, complacido, al tiempo que volvía a hacer caras graciosas.

—Parece que le agradas, Nagisa-kun —comentó Rei, ajustándose las gafas.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Rei-chan! ¡Yo soy muy bueno con los niños! —comentó el rubio, sacando su celular un momento para tomar una foto del sonriente Hayato. El niño miró con atención el colgante de Iwatobi-chan que adornaba el aparato —¡Oh, parece que a Hayato-kun le gusta Iwatobi-chan!

—Finalmente alguien que sabe apreciar el arte —dijo Haruka, en voz baja, sacando un muñequito de Iwatobi del bolsillo de su pantalón y entregándoselo al niño.

—¿Siempre cargas estas cosas contigo, Haru-chan? —preguntó Makoto. El aludido frunció el ceño al escuchar el sufijo con el que lo llamaba Makoto —Bueno, Hayato-kun está feliz, eso me alegra.

—¡Muchas gracias, Haru-chan! —exclamó Hayato, con una gran sonrisa. Haruka miró a Makoto, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Makoto le dedicó un gesto de disculpa —Ah, ¡hermano Kisumi!

—¡Hayato! —el niño saltó de la silla para arrojarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor —¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que estás bien! ¡Dime que ella no te hizo nada!

—¡Estoy bien, hermano! —dijo Hayato —Porque el entrenador Tachibana y una señorita muy guapa fueron a salvarme —Kisumi miró a Makoto, con gesto de agradecimiento y levantó a su hermano del suelo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Eso suena muy emocionante —dijo Kisumi —Gracias por cuidar de él, Makoto, chicos. Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a ver el enorme pastel que está por allá? —Hayato asintió, emocionado, y Kisumi se despidió de los muchachos.

—¡Qué hermosa hermandad! —exclamó Rei.

—Bueno, hay algo muy importante que no hemos hecho aún —dijo de pronto Nagisa, con una risita perversa que no auguraba nada bueno —¡Tenemos que tomarnos un trago! —los demás lo miraron, confundidos —Sí, tenemos que brindar por la felicidad de Maki-san.

—Nagisa-kun, el brindis pasó hace un rato —comentó Rei.

—Lo sé, pero Mako-chan ni siquiera se bebió su champán. Además, ¡es un brindis para confirmar nuestra hermandad!

—¿Teníamos algo como eso? —preguntó Haruka. Nagisa hizo un puchero.

—¡Qué aburridos son!

—¿Estás seguro de que no buscas simplemente una excusa para beber más, Nagisa?

—¡Haru-chan, qué cosas dices! —replicó el rubio, con fingido enfado —¿Qué opinas tú, Mako-chan? —Nagisa lo miró con esos ojos a los que le era imposible decir que no. Makoto terminó suspirando, derrotado —¡Bien, ese es el espíritu, Mako-chan! —Nagisa pidió cuatro tragos de vodka —¡Vamos a brindar!

—Creo que yo paso del vodka —dijo Makoto —Brindaré con jugo.

—¡Oh vamos, Mako-chan, sólo es un trago! —Makoto, sabiendo de su poca tolerancia al alcohol, negó con la cabeza —¡Por favor, sólo un poquito! —resignado, sabiendo que no sería capaz de decirle que no a su amigo, tomó el vaso —¡Por nuestra hermandad! —exclamó el rubio, antes de que chocaron los vasos.

Makoto bebió un sorbito. Se sintió bien cómo el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta. Sonrió, mientras se terminaba el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Tenía un sabor… interesante, que le pareció mucho mejor que el champán que alguna vez hubiese probado. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien. No estaba mareado ni nada. Entonces Nagisa pidió otra ronda. Makoto se bebió el trago y de pronto se sintió… muy feliz. Feliz y poderoso, como si pudiera hacer o decir cualquier cosa. También, estaba haciendo calor, ¿no?

El castaño se puso de pie, tambaleante, para ir al baño. Tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas y bastante calor. Makoto se desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa y se abanicó con la mano. Demonios, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? Y, hola, ¿quién era ese hombre tan, pero tan apuesto? Dominado por el alcohol, Makoto se dirigió hacia él, que también iba entrando al baño. Pero sus pies tropezaron y terminó estrellándose contra el fuerte pecho de…

—¿Makoto? —sí, de su apuesto y sexy hermano mayor, Sousuke —¿Te sientes bien? —incapaz de entornar bien la mirada, Makoto simplemente asintió con la cabeza, rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus brazos, antes de reír tontamente.

De acuerdo, Makoto estaba cerca. Quizás demasiado cerca, ¿qué carajos estaba sucediendo? Bien, si Makoto no dejaba de "restregarse" contra su cuerpo, bueno, la verdad no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a pasar luego.

* * *

><p><em>¡El fin! Pobre Sou, ¿verdad? ¡Qué tentación, por Dios!<em>


	7. ¿Te gusta?

_¡Y regresa "Somos hermanos"! Mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, en serio que los leo todos, aunque no pueda responderlos; son el motor que mantiene activa mi imaginación. ¡De verdad gracias! ¡Disfruten!_

**..**

**¿Te gusta?**

Oh demonios. ¿Acaso Sousuke siempre había sido tan, pero tan apuesto? ¿O se trataba del efecto del alcohol? No, no podía ser sólo el alcohol. Porque él lo sabía bien, que Sousuke era un verdadero bombón. Y ahora que lo tenía tan, pero tan cerca era imposible negarlo. Esos ojos de un color enigmático, y por todos los cielos ¡esos labios! De verdad que se moría por besarlo. Pero sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo y por eso los brazos en el cuello ajeno y su cuerpo tan cerca del otro eran su sostén. Aunque Sousuke parecía algo… incómodo, ¿por qué?

Fue entonces cuando Makoto se dio cuenta de los sugerentes movimientos que hacían sus caderas contra la humanidad ajena. Sintió que el efecto del alcohol se le bajaba de golpe, se separó súbitamente de Sousuke y entró de trompicones al baño. Se metió en uno de los cubículos y dejó que su espalda descansara contra la puerta. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Ah, ¿ahora cómo se suponía que iba a mirar a su hermano a la cara? Las cosas en definitiva se iban a poner incómodas entre ellos. Entonces, sabiendo eso, ¿por qué rayos no lo había besado? Podría haber aprovechado, ¿no?

Suspirando derrotado, Makoto salió del cubículo y se echó agua en la cara. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas todavía, por la vergüenza y el alcohol que había consumido. Sabía que no tenía que haberle hecho caso a Nagisa; tenía que aprender a decir "no". Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se mordió el labio. Había estado tan cerca. Tan cerca de… besarlo. De verdad quería besarlo, pero no entendía bien por qué. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo había reaccionado Sousuke? No recordaba bien la expresión en su rostro. Al principio parecía un poco sorprendido de verlo con unas copas encima, pero ¿después?

—¡Ah rayos! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe? —se dijo, alborotándose el cabello. Finalmente, después de darse unos golpecitos en las mejillas, Makoto salió del baño.

Afuera, la fiesta continuaba. Vio a su madre bailar con un par de compañeros del trabajo y sonrió. Sí que se estaba divirtiendo; eso estaba bien, era su día especial. Sorteó a la gente y los meseros que llevaban bebidas de un lado a otro, para salir nuevamente a la terraza. Iba a sentarse en una de las bancas, pero lo que vio lo hizo querer salir corriendo de allí.

Y es que, ¿qué hacía Haru con la espalda contra la pared y los dedos enredados en el cabello rojo de Matsuoka Rin? O, más bien, ¿qué hacía la lengua de Matsuoka Rin en la boca de su mejor amigo? ¿De verdad ese era Haru? ¿¡Qué rayos!? Pero vaya beso aquel, Makoto ya se estaba sonrojando. Así que decidió marcharse. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente, pero su espalda chocó contra alguien.

—Ah, lo sien… —los ojos verdes de Makoto se abrieron como platos —to… Sousuke —notó que Sousuke se había quitado el saco, soltado la corbata y desabrochado los primeros dos botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto parte de su bien definido pecho.

—Demonios, este pervertido —el más alto chasqueó la lengua —Parece que Rin no pierde el tiempo. Aunque no pensé que Nanase fuera a hacerle caso.

—N-No es normal que Haru haga, bueno, estas cosas —comentó el castaño, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Como sea, no parece que quieran que alguien los interrumpa —dijo, tomando a Makoto por la muñeca para comenzar a arrastrarlo de vuelta al salón. Makoto lo miró, interrogante, cuando salieron por una puerta que llevaba al lobby del hotel —Tenemos unas suites reservadas en este hotel para pasar la noche. Espero que no te moleste hacerme compañía, ya que tus amigos han caído —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —Todos, excepto Nanase, se han quedado dormidos y Goro los llevó a una habitación.

—Oh. Ya veo.

Sousuke no lo soltó hasta que entraron en el ascensor. Subieron hasta el último piso, donde se encontraban las habitaciones más lujosas del hotel. Cuando salieron, el más alto volvió a sujetarlo por la muñeca, conduciéndolo por un amplio pasillo, hasta llegar ante un par de puertas blancas con detalles dorados. Sousuke introdujo la tarjeta y empujó la puerta. Las luces se encendieron en cuanto entraron en la magnífica habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser una suite para recién casados.

En cuanto entraron, Sousuke se fue directo hacia el pequeño bar, donde había toda clase de licores. Se sirvió un trago de vodka y se sentó en uno de los sofás blancos, mientras Makoto se sentaba, algo nervioso, al borde de la cama, con las manos apretadas. Todo a su alrededor se veía extremadamente costoso, pero eso no era lo que más le incomodaba. Era la mirada de Sousuke. Makoto estaba consciente de que Sousuke tenía sus ojos verdeazulados fijos en él, era casi como si los orbes ajenos pudieran atravesarlo. Makoto lo miró de reojo una vez, para darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el más alto no había apartado sus ojos de él.

Lo vio levantarse para servirse otro trago y notó que las manos le temblaban. Luego, vio que se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado, tendiéndole una lata de gaseosa. Makoto la aceptó, agradeciendo con una pequeña sonrisa. Makoto vio que el otro se desabrochaba un par de botones más y tragó saliva. Estaba demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su colonia.

Entonces, volteó la cabeza lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro ajeno a centímetros del suyo. El castaño volvió a tragar saliva. Sousuke lo miraba, casi con curiosidad. Podía sentir su aliento caliente en la mejilla, podía percibir el aroma a alcohol, mezclado con la colonia de Sousuke y un aroma mentolado que no estaba muy seguro de dónde provenía.

—Este debería ser un día feliz, ¿no? —dijo de pronto, sin apartar sus ojos de Makoto —Es el día más importante para mi padre, para toda mi familia, y yo estoy encerrado en una suite, bebiendo alcohol. Sí que soy una mala persona, ¿verdad? —Makoto no sabía que contestar —Y lo peor es que te he arrastrado a ti también. Puedes regresar si quieres, Makoto —pero el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—E-Estoy b-bien. N-No creo que mamá que eche de menos —contestó, con una risita nerviosa —Además, —agachó la cabeza —q-quiero estar contigo —visiblemente sorprendido, Sousuke sujetó a Makoto por la barbilla, obligándolo a que lo mirara. Otra vez, tenía aquellos ojos verdeazulados clavados en los suyos y, a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba, al haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, no era capaz de apartar la mirada.

—Makoto, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo —el castaño sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Sousuke se acercó un poco más —¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado? —la pregunta tomó a Makoto por sorpresa y por un momento se sintió incapaz de articular palabra alguna —Porque, aunque no lo creas, yo sí —esto se lo había susurrado al oído, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera —Una vez. Casi pensé que llegaría a casarme con ella, ¿sabes? —uno de los brazos de Sousuke se apoyó en su hombro, y su barbilla en el otro hombro —Pero fui un ingenuo. Y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de que el amor no vale la pena.

—¿Puedes decir eso incluso después de hoy? —preguntó entonces Makoto, extendiendo una mano temblorosa para colocarla en la espalda de Sousuke.

—El amor simplemente no es para mí —rió —Puede que sea para mi padre, para tu madre, para Miho o para Rin, pero no para mí. No quiero volver a enamorarme, no me interesa.

—Creo que simplemente no has encontrado a la persona indicada —dijo Makoto —Mamá siempre dice que a todos nos llega el momento para amar. Me parecía increíble que ella pudiese hablar de esa manera, luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con mi padre, pero… pero… yo…

—No tienes que hablar sobre eso si no quieres —dijo Sousuke, aún sin separarse de él —Sin duda una persona como tú será capaz de encontrar eso que llaman "amor", pero yo no. Ya no.

—No deberías perder la fe en el amor, Sousuke-san. Bueno, quizás pienses que aún soy muy joven para hablar sobre esas cosas, pero de alguna manera siento que a todos nos llega el momento, como dice mamá. Que todos encontraremos algún día a esa persona especial. Ah, pero no tienes que hacerme caso, creo que sólo estoy diciendo tonterías.

—Makoto —finalmente, Sousuke se incorporó para mirarlo otra vez a los ojos —quiero besarte. Ahora.

—¿Eh?

Makoto no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, cuando sintió los labios ajenos capturar los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y sus manos fueron a parar a los hombros de Sousuke, aferrándose a ellos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sintió un leve mordisco en su labio inferior, lanzó un gritito, que Sousuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso. El castaño sintió las manos ajenas asiéndose a su cintura. Oh rayos, oh rayos, oh rayos, ¡¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer!? Sabía que tenía que corresponderle – porque él también se había estado muriendo por besarlo – pero su torpe cuerpo no respondía.

Y antes de que Makoto pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, Sousuke se separó de él, recostando la frente en el hombro del castaño. Makoto vio el vaso vacío caer al piso y rodar en la alfombra. La respiración acompasada de Sousuke le hizo darse cuenta de que su hermano se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado, se separó de él para acomodarlo en la enorme cama, quitándole los zapatos. Entonces se tumbó a su lado y se dedicó a admirar aquel rostro que – tenía que ser sincero – tanto le gustaba.

Mientras deslizaba sus dedos por aquellas hebras oscuras que también se moría por acariciar, Makoto pensó en lo que Sousuke había dicho antes. Parecía que "ella" le había hecho mucho daño. Pero, ¿qué pudo haberle pasado como para que dejara de creer en el amor? Quería saberlo. Definitivamente quería conocerlo más, quería saberlo todo sobre él ¿Por qué? Pues todavía no estaba seguro. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza cuando estaba cerca de él, pensaba en él, pero no era capaz todavía de darle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo.

**S & M**

Escuchaba que alguien lo llamaba, pero no sentía muchas ganas de abrir los ojos. Había dormido tan bien, que no quería levantarse todavía. La cama era cómoda y calentita, además aún le dolía un poco la cabeza por el alcohol que había bebido la noche anterior. Sintió entonces un toque en su hombro y una voz masculina que lo llamaba con insistencia. Resignado, abrió los ojos lentamente, desperezándose en el proceso.

—Buenos días —cuando finalmente se acostumbró a la luz del sol que se filtraba por los inmensos ventanales, Makoto se topó con un Sousuke sin camisa, dejando al descubierto su "pecaminoso torso". El castaño sólo veía los labios de su hermano moverse, pero no lograba comprender lo que estaba diciendo —Makoto, oye Makoto, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¡Eh! Ah, s-sí, lo siento —balbuceó torpemente, rascándose la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba diciendo? —Makoto se mordió el labio, nervioso y desvió la mirada. Sousuke esbozó una sonrisa burlona —Bueno, no importa. Te decía que todos nos están esperando para desayunar —el castaño se levantó de la cama y asintió con la cabeza —Será mejor que vayas a ducharte.

Makoto pasó al lado de Sousuke, para ir al baño, pero el mayor lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

—Makoto, sobre lo que sucedió ayer, —comenzó el mayor, sujetando a Makoto con un poco más de fuerza —está bien que lo olvidemos, ¿no? La verdad es que no estaba en mi mejor momento y el alcohol no ayudó mucho.

El castaño se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos se abrieron, por la sorpresa que le causaron aquellas palabras, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Esa extraña revelación, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el beso. ¿Qué se supone que debían olvidar? ¿Todo? Su cuerpo tembló y de pronto sintió unas extrañas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente sentía que las palabras de Sousuke dolían? Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Se volteó un poco, intentando componer una sonrisa que no luciera tan falsa.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Anoche no sucedió nada —dijo, soltándose del agarre del otro, para entrar al baño. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua se llevara las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

Sousuke se arrojó en la cama, lanzando un profundo suspiro mientras escuchaba el agua correr. Se reprendió mentalmente por su "debilidad" la noche anterior. Makoto no tenía por qué escuchar aquello, no era su problema. Tampoco tenía que haberlo besado. ¿Qué carajos había hecho? ¡Era su hermano, por todos los cielos! Y uno no andaba besando a los hermanos en los labios, ¿verdad? Siendo así, lo mejor era que ambos lo olvidaran y siguieran con sus vidas. Sí, era lo mejor.

El más alto se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos, justo cuando Makoto salía del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Sousuke levantó la mirada un momento, sólo para ver cómo las gotas de agua restantes se resbalaban por su cuello e iban a morir en el inicio de su pecho. Demonios, ¿era normal que un chico de su edad tuviera unos pectorales así? No, no, no debía pensar en eso. Meneó la cabeza, alejando aquellos extraños pensamientos.

Cuando Makoto estuvo listo, ambos marcharon hasta la habitación de Maki y Ryunosuke, que tenía una inmensa terraza, donde habían acomodado una gran mesa. Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino, pero cuando se encontraron con el resto de la familia, Sousuke no pudo evitar notar que la sonrisa de Makoto regresaba. Lo vio sentarse al lado de Miho, besando a su madre antes y deseándole los buenos días a ella y a todos los demás.

—Entonces, ¿la pasaste bien anoche, hermanito? —preguntó Chigusa, cuando Sousuke se servía una taza de café. La sonrisita burlona de su hermana hizo que Sousuke frunciera el ceño.

—No empieces, Chigusa.

—¿Qué?, yo sólo quería saber si te gustó la fiesta —contestó la menor —Gou-san se esforzó mucho y creo que fue todo un éxito. Hasta papá estaban sonriendo, aunque desde que conoció a Maki-san eso es más frecuente. Entonces, ¿la pasaste bien?

—No estuvo mal —Chigusa rodó los ojos —Aunque creo que Rin se la pasó mejor que yo.

—Sí, la verdad es que nunca pensé que Nanase-senpai… —mientras los hermanos estaban ajenos a la conversación que sostenía el resto de la familia, Miho y Goro se habían puesto de pie. La mayor de los hermanos Yamazaki se aclaró la garganta y tomó la mano de su esposo, antes de decir:

—Querida familia, hay un anuncio importante que Goro y yo tenemos que hacer —los ojos de todos se posaron en la pareja.

—¿Van a mudarse? —aventuró Kisumi, ganándose una mirada llena de reproche por parte de su hermana —Sólo era una broma, Miho.

—¿Qué es, Miho? —preguntó Ryunosuke, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

—Goro y yo ¡vamos a ser padres! —se hizo un silencio sepulcral, antes de que Ryunosuke comenzara a toser, habiéndose atragantado con el café que acababa de beber.

—Vaya, ¡es genial, Miho! —exclamó entonces Maki, golpeando suavemente a su esposo en la espalda, para luego ponerse de pie y abrazar a Miho —Muchas felicidades a los dos, en serio.

—Eso significa que, ¿voy a ser tío? ¡Genial! —añadió Kisumi —¡Le enseñaré a jugar baloncesto!

—¿Qué tal si prefiere la natación? —intervino Goro, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro —No, definitivamente espero que prefiera la natación. ¿Verdad Miho? —la mujer asintió con la cabeza —Entonces cuando esté viejo, Sousuke y Makoto podrán entrenar a nuestro hijo, o hija. ¿Lo imaginas?, especialista en _backstroke _y en _butterfly stroke_ —Sousuke rodó los ojos; Goro estaba demasiado emocionado para su gusto.

—¡Te digo que preferirá el baloncesto, Goro! —replicó Kisumi —Mi sobrino, o sobrina, no puede traicionarme así como Hayato. Mira que ahora dice que quiere nadar _backstroke_, como Mako, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! —Makoto se sonrojó ante estas palabras, mientras Kisumi hacía su típico berrinche.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, Makoto —el castaño levantó la mirada cuando escuchó al rubio llamarlo —eres como un amuleto de la suerte, ¿sabes cuántos niños nuevos tenemos en la clase? ¡Diez! Hemos tenido que abrir dos grupos nuevos. Ahh, como me gustaría que pudieras continuar ayudándome, pero con los regionales tan cerca… De seguro clasificas a los Nacionales y tendrás a muchos reclutadores tras de ti.

—Puedo ayudar cuando lo necesites, mientras no tenga prácticas —dijo Makoto —La verdad es que no sé si mis tiempos me permitirán clasificar, además, no es como si fuera lo suficientemente bueno para… —Sousuke golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se puso de pie, mirando a Makoto, furioso.

—¿Sucede algo, Sou? —preguntó Miho, que había vuelto a sentarse. El aludido no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando fijamente a Makoto.

—No deseches tus oportunidades sin siquiera haberlo intentado —dijo Sousuke, apretando los puños —Si me dices que tienes otro sueño por el cual vas a renunciar a la natación competitiva, lo entiendo. Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, con el potencial que tienes, no deberías simplemente renunciar. Ya te lo había dicho, ¿no? Voy a entrenarte y así te demostraré que tienes el potencial para el escenario mundial —y dicho esto, Sousuke abandonó la habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que le pasa? —se preguntó Chigusa —No tenía por qué reaccionar así. Es casi como si… se viera a sí mismo en Makoto —el castaño miró a su hermana, con interés, pero Miho le dedicó un gesto reprobatorio a su hermana menor y la chica no dijo nada más. Makoto también entendió que no conseguiría más información por parte de Chigusa, al menos no de momento.

—No sé por qué Sousuke se comportó de esa forma tan insolente —dijo Ryunosuke —Tendré que hablar con él más tarde, tiene que disculparse.

—Ha de haber tenido momentos muy difíciles —comentó entonces Maki —Sólo está tenso, dejémoslo así, Ryu. Estoy seguro de que Mako estará de acuerdo conmigo —el muchacho asintió —Bien, entonces, terminemos de desayunar.

—Mako, oye Mako, ¿en verdad Sou va a entrenarte? —preguntó Kisumi, en voz baja. Makoto asintió con la cabeza —Increíble. Jamás no habría esperado de Sou —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —Sousuke odia enseñar a los demás. Siempre ha sido muy… individualista. Debe haber visto algo "especial" en ti para tomar esa decisión.

Kisumi no dijo nada más y continuó comiendo su desayuno. Makoto mordió distraídamente un trozo de tostada, mientras meditaba las palabras de su hermano. ¿Algo especial? No, seguramente sólo era un capricho. Seguro era una de esas personas que odiaban que les llevaran la contraria, o equivocarse, y por eso estaba dispuesto a probarle a Makoto que era él quien estaba en lo cierto. Como fuera, no le importaba mucho si eso significaba que podía pasar más tiempo a solas con Sousuke. Un momento, ¿qué?

**S & M**

El reloj despertador le indicó a Makoto que era el momento de iniciar una nueva semana. Una semana que prometía ser bastante agotadora. La temporada de exámenes se acercaba – su inglés era un desastre. Siempre había sido el "talón de Aquiles" de Makoto como alumno ejemplar – y por si eso fuera poco, los regionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. No había tiempo para relajarse.

Se levantó entonces de la cama y caminó hasta el baño, tallándose los ojos, ya que la luz del exterior lo había cegado por un momento. Entró en el baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes, antes de entrar en la ducha. Lástima que no se percató de que no había cerrado la puerta del baño con llave.

La habitación de al lado se abrió entonces, revelando la imagen de un Sousuke que parecía haber tenido una pésima noche. Lucía cansado y unas profundas ojeras adornaban sus orbes verdeazulados. El reloj había sonado mucho más pronto de lo que a Sousuke le hubiese gustado, pero no había nada que hacer, era momento de iniciar una nueva semana que, el chico deseaba, fuese mejor que la anterior.

Con paso lento, Sousuke se encaminó al baño, abriendo la puerta, sólo para toparse con… ¿era en serio? Makoto desnudo en todo su esplendor. No, mentira, tenía una toalla anudada en la cintura y usaba otra toalla para secarse el cabello. El castaño lucía casi tan sorprendido como él. Vio cómo le temblaba el labio inferior y las mejillas se le enrojecían. Demonios, tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Makoto de verdad tenía que dejar de lucir tan… ¿cuál era la palabra?, ah sí, sexy. ¡Demonios, no!

—¡S-Sousuke! ¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó el más bajo, cubriéndose el pecho con la toalla que antes usaba para secarse el cabello. Sousuke debía verse en verdad intimidante en ese momento, porque Makoto tembló y casi se tropieza al salir corriendo del baño, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

Sousuke se dio la vuelta, quedándose viendo fijamente cómo el otro abandonaba el baño, sin poder apartar sus ojos de… rayos, tenía que admitirlo, sí, le estaba viendo el trasero. Frustrado, cerró la puerta, – asegurándose de ponerle llave – se desvistió y entró en la ducha. Una buena ducha fría era lo que necesitaba. Y, mientras dejaba que el chorro le golpeara la cabeza, suspiró, dándose cuenta de que, definitivamente algo andaba muy mal con él. No podía estar viéndole el trasero a un hombre, ¡mucho menos a su hermano! Buena forma de iniciar la semana, ¿no?

**S & M**

Esa iba a ser otra de las semanas en las que no podía concentrarse en clase. De vez en cuando se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando por la ventana, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Bueno, quizás no totalmente en blanco. Quizás había unos ojos verdeazulados por ahí, en alguna parte, siguiéndolo. Más frecuentemente después de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. ¡Por todos los cielos, casi se moría de la vergüenza! Y Sousuke se le había quedado mirando fijamente, ¡qué pena! Todo había sido su culpa, por no fijarse al momento de cerrar la puerta. ¿Ahora cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos? ¿Cómo se supone que iba a convivir con él si sabía que se moriría de vergüenza al verlo? ¿Acaso las cosas podían ponerse peor ese día?

—Tachibana-kun, lea por favor el siguiente párrafo —claro que sí. Makoto ni siquiera había abierto su libro de inglés, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que se suponía que debía leer —Página 13, segundo párrafo —dijo la profesora.

—A-Ah s-sí, claro —Makoto se puso de pie y abrió el libro en la página indicada. Comenzó a leer; la voz le temblaba y su inglés todavía era un desastre.

—Necesita esforzarme sólo un poco más para el próximo examen, Tachibana-kun. Pero ha mejorado mucho, lo felicito. Y no tiene que ponerse tan nervioso, puede sentarse —Makoto obedeció, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Así pasó el resto de sus lecciones, distraído a ratos, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en lo que había sucedido con Sousuke esa mañana. Pero, notó entonces, que él no era el único que había estado distraído. Haru lucía más disperso de lo normal. Y ahora que lo pensaba, aún no le había preguntado acerca de lo que había sucedido con Matsuoka. Se dio cuenta de que se moría de ganas por conocer todos los detalles de lo que había pasado. Oh rayos, ¿qué era, una chica?, no, pero de verdad quería saberlo. ¿Cómo es que Haru había acabado besándose con el mejor amigo de Sousuke? Bueno, tendría que esperar la hora de almuerzo para preguntarle.

Pero la hora de almuerzo tardó una eternidad en llegar y, cuando finalmente sonó la campana, Haru salió disparado fuera del aula, sin darle tiempo siquiera para ponerse de pie. Definitivamente Haru estaba confundido y lo sabía porque lo conocía bien. Y sólo había un lugar donde un confundido Haru podía estar: la azotea. Makoto subió entonces y, efectivamente, lo encontró allí, con los brazos apoyados en la baranda.

—¿Haru? —el muchacho se volteó ligeramente, una clara invitación para que se acercara —E-Entonces… —el castaño no sabía bien cómo sacar el tema —¿d-disfrutaste la fiesta?

—Estuvo bien.

—¿Sólo "bien"? —Haruka se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes preguntar directamente —se adelantó el más bajo, volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo —Sobre lo que sucedió con Matsuoka Rin —Makoto tragó saliva.

—B-Bueno, ¿t-te gusta? —el de ojos azules volvió a encogerse de hombro —Y no me digas que fue simple curiosidad. P-Porque ese beso… Digo, Matsuoka-san es muy atractivo, p-pero jamás pensé que…

—Yo tampoco. Hablamos un rato, acerca de la natación, el futuro, cosas triviales. Y cuando nos dimos cuenta, nos estábamos besando —Makoto se sorprendió con la simpleza que Haru era capaz de decir aquellas palabras, cómo lo hacía sin siquiera inmutarse. Aunque, ¿eso era un sonrojo?

—¿Te gusta? —aventuró Makoto, viendo cómo Haruka fruncía levemente el ceño, como meditando la pregunta. Finalmente, el de cabello negro se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he estado interesado en nadie de esa manera, así que no estoy muy seguro.

—¿Quieres… verlo de nuevo? —Haru asintió con la cabeza, sin dudarlo ni un momento —Yo creo que sí te gusta —dijo, con una risita.

—¿Qué hay de Yamazaki y tú? Los vi desaparecer hacia los pisos superiores —Makoto se sonrojó al instante y se cubrió el rostro con las manos —¿Fueron a una habitación? —el castaño asintió con la cabeza —¿Lo hicieron? —alarmado, Makoto miró a su mejor amigo y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Haru, por todos los cielos, qué cosas dices! —exclamó, completamente avergonzado.

—¿Te gusta?

—Haru, no, no me gusta. Es mi hermano, no puede gustarme.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si fuesen hermanos de sangre. Además, Yamazaki no está mal.

—¡Haru, deja de avergonzarme!

—Si te gusta, simplemente deberías admitirlo.

—No, ya te dije que…

—¿Eh? ¿Sou-chan y Mako-chan? —Makoto se sobresaltó, al escuchar la emocionada voz de Nagisa a sus espaldas. El rubio se acercó trotando, seguido de Rei y se colgó del cuello de Makoto —Oye, oye, Mako-chan, ¿es cierto que te gusta Sou-chan? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta? ¿Te gusta? —pero entre Makoto más lo negaba, Nagisa más insistía —Yo creo que harían una pareja, ¿cuál es la palabra?, justo ahora venía hablando de eso con Rei-chan. Rei-chan, ¿cómo era?

—Es "candente", Nagisa-kun.

—¡Eso, eso! Mako-chan y Sou-chan harían una pareja candente —los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos y su rostro se tornó aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

Y Makoto se preguntaba, ¿por qué todos sus amigos se empeñaban en emparejarlo con Sousuke? Estaba claro que un hombre como Sousuke jamás – de verdad, jamás – se fijaría en alguien como él. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

**S & M**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. La práctica había sido intensa, pero motivante a la vez. Había mejorado significativamente su tiempo en los 200 metros de _backstroke_, así que no podía darse por vencido ahora. Estaba cerca de tener un tiempo que le permitiera pelear en los Nacionales, así que tenía que practicar. Más, mucho más. Por eso, en cuanto llegó a la casa, dejó las cosas en su habitación, se puso el traje de baño y corrió hasta la piscina. Hizo algunos estiramientos rápidos y, justo cuando iba a lanzarse al agua, sintió un brazo alrededor de los hombros y escuchó una voz que le susurraba al oído:

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para mi entrenamiento infernal, _Mako-chan_?


	8. No, no son celos

_¡Actualizando por acá también!_

**..**

**No, no son celos**

Makoto mentiría si dijera que la repentina aparición de Sousuke no lo había tomado por sorpresa. Tanto así que pegó un brinco y estuvo a punto de caer a la piscina, pero el más alto lo sujetó justo a tiempo, para impedir que volviera a avergonzarse. El castaño se sorprendió, además, al ver a Sousuke vistiendo su traje de baño, similar al suyo, sólo que con franjas de color aguamarina. Un momento, ¿no era un poco temprano para que Sousuke estuviera de regreso? Bueno, pero si Sousuke seguía mirándolo de esa manera – como si estuviese evaluando su cuerpo – Makoto estaba seguro de que pronto comenzaría a echar humo por las orejas.

Sousuke se separó de él y siguió inspeccionándolo, antes de hablar:

—Tienes unos buenos músculos; definitivamente Goro te ha entrenado bien. Entonces, ¿estás listo para comenzar? —el castaño miró a su hermano, un poco confundido —Escucha Makoto, lamento haber explotado en el desayuno, es sólo que… —lanzó un suspiro —en serio me gustaría que tuvieras más confianza en ti mismo. Sin duda tienes la habilidad para llegar a los Nacionales. Y, como acordamos, voy a entrenarte —Makoto iba a replicar, pero Sousuke se le adelantó —Y no, no es ninguna molestia. Ahora, al agua.

Makoto suspiró y se colocó en posición, tratando de normalizar su agitada respiración. Aún no podía creer que la simple presencia del otro lo pusiera tan nervioso. Y bueno, quizás tenía algo que ver con las cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos días antes. Cosas que se suponía que debía olvidar, pero que estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquellas distracciones, Makoto se arrojó al agua.

Cuando hubo terminado la carrera, Makoto notó que Sousuke lo miraba, pensativo. Se mordió un labio a ver que el otro no hablaba. ¿Acaso lo había hecho tan mal? Pero entonces el más alto sonrió y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua. Makoto sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando su piel mojada hizo contacto con la cálida mano del más alto. Se quedaron mirándose un momento, Sousuke sin soltarlo, Makoto incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

—No puedo decir que soy un experto en _backstroke_ —dijo entonces Sousuke, sacando a Makoto de su ensimismamiento. Un sobresaltado castaño se soltó entonces del agarre de su hermano —Pero sí puedo decir con seguridad que tu _backstroke_ es impresionante. Tienes unas piernas fuertes, así que estoy seguro de que, si las utilizaras tan bien como usas los brazos, serías más veloz. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Makoto asintió y regresó al agua. Dejó que su cuerpo flotara sobre el agua, mientras Sousuke entraba en la piscina para darle las siguientes instrucciones. Luego de que Sousuke le mostró la forma más adecuada de aprovechar la fuerza de sus poderosas piernas, Makoto volvió a colocarse en posición de salida, mientras el más alto preparaba el cronómetro.

—Un estilo agresivo y dinámico, que fácilmente puede dejar a los demás atrás —comentó Sousuke, justo cuando Makoto regresaba a su lado, preguntándole qué tal lo había hecho. Sousuke miró el tiempo en el cronómetro; arqueó una ceja y le mostró el aparato a Makoto.

—¡Nunca había tenido un tiempo tan bueno! —exclamó el castaño, emocionado —¡Eres increíble, Sousuke! Con esto de seguro clasificaré.

—Bueno, no hice mucho; sólo fue una pequeña observación —contestó el más alto —Tienes un talento natural para el _backstroke_. Sin embargo, Goro me comentó que también estabas pensando competir en estilo mariposa —Makoto asintió con la cabeza.

—No se me da muy bien, pero siempre me ha interesado. Bueno, más bien desde que… —desde que había visto a Sousuke nadar, pero eso no iba a decírselo, sería demasiado extraño —Aunque no sé si estaré listo a tiempo, he estado practicando con Nao-senpai luego de las clases, y… —Makoto notó que el gesto de Sousuke se endurecía en cuanto mencionó a Nao, pero no dijo nada.

—Vamos, colócate en posición —Makoto casi se estremeció al escuchar el tono de voz de Sousuke, que se había tornado serio. Así que, no queriendo provocar la ira de su hermano mayor, Makoto hizo lo que el otro pidió —¡Tienes que usar más los hombros, Makoto! ¡Levanta más el pecho! ¡No, lo estás haciendo mal!

Sousuke estaba consciente de que estaba siendo mucho más duro de lo que debía, pero escuchar ese nombre le crispaba los nervios. No toleraba a ese tipo. De repente lo asaltó el pensamiento – egoísta – de "¿por qué Makoto tenía que pedirle ayuda a ese sujeto y no a mí? ¿Acaso no teníamos un trato ya?". Vio que Makoto se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él y que no lo miraba. Lo vio agachar la cabeza, antes de decir:

—¡L-Lo siento mucho! ¡Lo haré mejor la próxima vez! Siento hacerte perder el tiempo, Sousuke —suspirando profundamente, Sousuke tomó a Makoto de la barbilla para hacer que lo mirara. Estaba nervioso, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

—Makoto… —empezó, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Tenía que disculparse, lo sabía, pero las palabras no querían salir de sus labios.

—Lo siento —repitió el menor. Entonces, Sousuke le revolvió el cabello y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—No, yo debería disculparme, no debí hablarte así —Makoto lo miró, algo sorprendido — Oye, también sé reconocer cuando he actuado mal, no tienes que lucir tan sorprendido —el castaño iba a disculparse de nuevo —Ni se te ocurra disculparte otra vez. Makoto, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —el otro asintió con la cabeza —¿Podrías no mencionar el nombre de ese sujeto enfrente de mí?

—¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a Nao-senpai? —Sousuke frunció el ceño —Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo.

—Bien, entonces, vamos a continuar.

Los muchachos continuaron practicando por un par de horas más. El tiempo se había pasado volando y ninguno de los dos se percató de la hora, hasta que Kisumi apareció junto con Hayato, buscando a Makoto.

—¡Mako, prometiste que jugaríamos un partido de baloncesto! —exclamó Kisumi, al tiempo que Makoto y Sousuke abandonaban la piscina —Te buscamos por toda la casa y como no te encontramos, supusimos que estarías aquí.

—M-Mako-chan… —balbuceó suavemente Hayato, con su manita aferrada a la mano de su hermano mayor —¿P-Podemos jugar baloncesto juntos? —su dolorido cuerpo lo estaba matando, pero no podía negarse. No podía decirle que no a la tierna mirada de Hayato.

—Por supuesto que podemos. Voy a cambiarme y los alcanzaré en la cancha en unos minutos.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Kisumi —Papá llegará tarde a casa porque está en cirugía, pero Maki-san ya ha llegado y dijo que jugará también. Miho no puede jugar por su embarazo, pero Chigusa nos dijo que va a jugar. Oh espera, nos falta un jugador para que seamos tres contra tres —miró de reojo a su hermano mayor, pero Sousuke desvió la mirada y se adelantó a los vestidores.

—Es cierto, a ver, qué podemos hacer —dijo Makoto, pensativo —¡Oh!, Sousuke, si no estás muy ocupado, ¿quizás podrías…?

Y aun estando consciente de que era un grave error, Sousuke se volteó. Se volteó sólo para encontrarse con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes a los que no podía negar nada. Suspiró derrotado, antes de responder:

—Supongo que podría jugar un rato —la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Makoto hizo que Sousuke sintiera unos incontrolables deseos de besarlo en ese preciso instante, pero en cambio apuró el paso y se metió en el vestidor.

—¡Eres genial, Makoto! Tienes un poder de convencimiento impresionante —Kisumi le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo —Bueno, los esperaremos en la cancha.

—¡Muchas gracias, Mako-chan! —exclamó Hayato, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

Entonces, una vez que Makoto y Sousuke estuvieron listos, se unieron al resto de la familia en la cancha de baloncesto. Cuando llegaron, los equipos ya estaban conformados. El primer equipo estaba formado por Makoto, Chigusa y Maki; mientras que el segundo equipo lo conformaban Sousuke, Hayato y Kisumi. Miho se ofreció a ser el árbitro y lanzó la pelota al aire, para dar inicio al partido.

Sousuke y Makoto saltaron al mismo tiempo. El castaño rozó el balón segundos antes y Maki lo tomó para empezar a correr hasta la cancha contraria, donde Kisumi la esperaba. Maki sonrió ante la mirada llena de seguridad del muchacho e intentó sobrepasarlo haciendo un par de fintas, pero Kisumi logró arrebatarle la pelota y se la pasó a Hayato. A pesar de ser pequeño, Hayato tenía buenos movimientos. Llegó hasta la mitad de la cancha y se la pasó a Sousuke, que ahora estaba frente a frente contra Makoto.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que anotes, Sousuke —dijo Makoto.

—Ya lo veremos.

Sousuke lanzó el balón por encima de la cabeza de Makoto, pero este lo desvió con la yema de los dedos. El balón quedó libre para que Chigusa se apoderara de él y corriera hacia el otro lado. La hermana menor arrojó el balón y estuvo a punto de encestar, pero Kisumi le robó su oportunidad y corrió de vuelta hacia el otro lado, acompañando a Hayato.

—Mala suerte, hermanita —dijo Kisumi, sacando la lengua.

—¡Ya verás! —exclamó Chigusa, regresando para defender.

—¡Vamos Hayato, encesta! —lo animó Kisumi.

Mientras el juego transcurría, Sousuke no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan… extrañamente feliz. No recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que había compartido con su familia algo tan simple como un partido de baloncesto. Una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios, haciéndole olvidar, de momento, qué él tenía el balón. Makoto aprovechó aquel instante de distracción para arrebatárselo y pasarlo a Chigusa, que estaba libre. Chigusa encestó y fue a chocar las manos con Maki y Makoto.

—Sou-chan, no te preocupes, ya tendremos otra oportunidad —dijo el pequeño Hayato, mirándolo con una sonrisa casi tan brillante como la de Makoto. Un momento, Hayato lo había llamado ¿Sou-chan? Miró a Kisumi, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es mucho más fácil de recordar que "Sousuke" —se excusó el chico. Sousuke rodó los ojos y continuó jugando —Ahora, eres el más alto, así que te toca marcar a Mako —y se alejó corriendo.

Sousuke se dedicó a marcar a Makoto, como Kisumi le había pedido. Y se dio cuenta de que a Makoto en verdad no le gustaba perder. Jamás había puesto en duda su espíritu competitivo, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan "fiero" en un simple partido de baloncesto. Makoto se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, así que si eso era lo que el otro quería, pues bien. Él también podía ponerse serio; el baloncesto no era la suyo, pero tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga. Makoto notó que el otro comenzaba a ponerse serio. Más de una vez chocaron, sus pieles sudorosas se rozaron, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Makoto anotó un par de canastas más, mientras Sousuke hacía lo mismo del otro lado. Otra canasta de Hayato, pero Chigusa rápidamente empató. El juego estaba cerrado, a pesar de ser un partido amistoso, todos eran competitivos y a ninguno le gustaba perder. Maki encestó, Kisumi anotó una de tres puntos. Un balón perdido de Hayato casi le da a Miho, que atinó apartarse a tiempo. No estaba muy claro quién llevaba la ventaja, pero de pronto – y antes de lo que muchos esperaban – Miho sonó el silbato.

—¡Victoria para el equipo de Maki-san, Chigusa y Makoto! —anunció Miho, tomando la pelota, mientras los vencedores celebraban.

—¡Ya verán que ganaremos la próxima vez! —exclamó Kisumi —¿Verdad Hayato? —el pequeño asintió con la cabeza —Fue divertido, ¿verdad?

—Fue muy divertido, ¡muchas gracias, mamá! —dijo Hayato, arrojándose a los brazos de una Maki que lo levantó del suelo y le dio un gran abrazo. Maki se enterneció al escuchar al pequeño llamarla "mamá", a pesar de que él sabía bien quién era su verdadera madre.

—Bien entonces, ¡los perdedores pagan la cena! —propuso entonces Chigusa. Tanto Miho como los ganadores apoyaron la moción.

**S & M**

A dos días de los regionales, Makoto regresó para ayudar a Goro con las clases infantiles, porque esta era la forma más eficiente que había encontrado para calmar sus nervios. Enseñar a los niños lo relajaba de sobremanera. Quién sabe, quizás ya tendría algo que poner en su formulario. El tiempo se había pasado volando y las dos clases de la noche ya habían terminado. En cuanto todos los niños se despidieron para irse con sus padres, Makoto se dedicó a recoger los flotadores y demás implementos que habían utilizado en la clase.

Makoto se dirigía al vestidor para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarse, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó y se encontró con un sonriente Serizawa Nao.

—¡Hola Makoto!

—Nao-senpai —contestó, sonriendo —Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.

—Vine exclusivamente para verte —dijo —Goro me dijo que estabas dando clase, así fui darme un chapuzón mientras te esperaba. Entonces, ¿estás libre?

—En realidad no tengo nada que hacer en este momento, sólo deja que avise a mi familia que llegaré después.

Makoto hizo una llamada rápida para avisar a Miho que llegaría tarde, pues su madre trabajaba hasta tarde ese día y también Ryunosuke. Se duchó rápidamente y se vistió, para luego encontrarse con Nao en la recepción del club de natación. Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento, donde Nao tenía su motocicleta. El más alto le entregó un casco y se acomodó al frente. El castaño, nervioso, pues nunca antes se había subido a una motocicleta, dudó un momento, pero terminó por acomodarse detrás de su antiguo senpai.

El castaño se aferró a la cintura de Nao, mientras conducía hacia un pequeño restaurante de ramen en las afueras de la ciudad. Se detuvieron y se acomodaron en una mesa, charlando de temas triviales mientras esperaban que les llevaran la orden.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal tu nueva vida? —preguntó entonces Nao —Hablé con Maki-san hace un par de días y sonaba encantada. ¿Qué tal los están tratando los Yamazaki?

—Todos han sido muy amables con nosotros, siempre se han preocupado por hacernos sentir parte de la familia —contestó Makoto —Aunque al principio me sentía algo nervioso, ya me he acostumbrado y me siento feliz. Además, es la primera vez que veo a mamá tan feliz, ¿sabes?, es como si brillara con luz propia y eso me hace todavía más feliz.

—¿Y qué hay de Sousuke? ¿Se está portando bien con ustedes? —añadió el mayor, tomando un trago de su gaseosa —Sabes, fuimos compañeros en la selección y era algo… antipático a veces. No le gustaba relacionarse mucho con la gente, siempre estaba como… metido en su propio mundo. Siempre entrenando hasta desfallecer. Y es por eso que tiró por la borda su exitosa carrera.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué, no lo has escuchado? La razón por la que Sousuke abandonó la natación —Makoto negó con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en el otro —Verás, cuando Sousuke ingresó al equipo, todos nos dimos cuenta de que era un genio, con un talento natural que superaba a muchos. Sin embargo, Sousuke siempre ha sido un perfeccionista, así se dedicó a entrenar y entrenar más que nadie. Pero su entrenamiento sin medida pronto le pasó factura. Se destrozó el hombro; durante mucho tiempo no dijo nada y continuó compitiendo como si nada. ¿Recuerdas el último oro que ganó?

—Jamás podría olvidarlo —le dijo Makoto —Fue en ese momento en el que nadie apostaba por la selección de Japón, después de haber perdido en _free style_ y _backstroke_, donde eran tan fuertes.

—Exacto. Ese oro terminó con su carrera. Se sometió a una cirugía, pero apresuró su recuperación y tuvo una recaída. Participó con nosotros en el último relevo y anunció su retiro. Se convirtió en empresario y por lo que sé ahora es muy exitoso. Pero nadie sabe qué pudo haber pasado si no hubiese sido tan impulsivo.

Makoto miró su tazón de ramen, mordiéndose el labio. Así que eso era lo que le había sucedido, esa era la razón por la cual Sousuke había abandonado la natación competitiva. ¿Podía ser acaso esa también la razón por la cual se había empeñado en entrenarlo? Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Un nadador tan talentoso como Sousuke, ¿por qué tenía que acabar así? ¡No era justo! Entonces el castaño entendió por qué podía ver ese dejo de nostalgia en los ojos de su hermano cuando estaban en la piscina. Claro que lo había notado, pero hasta ese momento no le había prestado tanta importancia.

—Come antes de que se enfríe, Makoto —comentó Nao, sacando a Makoto de su ensimismamiento. El castaño asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer —Oh, pero no le vayas a decir que te conté esto. Sousuke odia mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.

—Hay algo que me intriga un poco, ¿por qué querría Sousuke apresurar su recuperación de esa manera? —preguntó —Digo, no es como si lo conociera demasiado, pero no me parece el tipo de persona que haría algo así —Nao se encogió de hombros.

—Los tabloides publicaron todo tipo de teorías descabelladas para intentar explicar aquello que Yamazaki Sousuke siempre se negó a confesar —dijo —Las teorías más populares decían que una mujer le había roto el corazón y ese fue el detonante de todas las "desgracias" que le ocurrieron después. Aunque, quizás haya una persona que sepa algo, su mejor amigo, Matsuoka Rin.

—Matsuoka Rin-san…

—Pero, escucha Makoto, será mejor que no le des tantas vueltas al asunto —Makoto levantó la vista de su plato para mirar a su senpai —Si Sousuke no quiere decir nada acerca de su pasado, simplemente no lo hará. Francamente no sé cómo haces para vivir con un sujeto tan complicado como él. Es demasiado hermético, inexpresivo e insensible.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó de pronto Makoto, alzando la voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado —S-Sousuke e-es una buena persona. S-Siempre se preocupa por su familia y… ¡de verdad es una buena persona! A-Así que por favor, N-Nao-senpai, no vuelvas a expresarte así de él, enfrente de mí.

—Vaya, lo siento, Makoto. No era mi intención hacerte enfadar —contestó Nao —Sólo hablaba del Sousuke que conocí hace tiempo, cuando ambos estábamos en la selección. Claro que pudo haber cambiado, además, supongo que ahora tú has de conocerlo mejor que yo —añadió, con una sonrisa.

—Eh… Ah… Bueno, yo sólo… —Makoto se sonrojó aún más al sentir la penetrante mirada de Nao sobre él —S-Siento haber gritado, Nao-senpai.

—¿Gritar? No, Makoto, eso no fue gritar —contestó, con una risita —Pero creo que es la primera vez que te veo enfadado. Te ves lindo, ¿sabes? —Makoto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de nuevo —Bueno, ¿qué te parece si regresamos, antes de que tu familia piense que te secuestré?

El más joven asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa junto con Nao, quien pagó la cuenta y lo guio hasta el exterior del pequeño local.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo para los regionales?

—Sí, tengo confianza en que lograremos clasificar.

—Estoy seguro de que así será, Makoto. Además, estaré allí para apoyarte a ti y a los demás chicos de Iwatobi —los ojos de Makoto brillaron.

—¿En serio? ¡De verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Nao-senpai!

—No es para…

—¿Makoto? —el castaño se volteó justo antes de subirse en la moto, sólo para encontrarse con un Sousuke que caminaba hacia él con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él, Makoto vio a Matsuoka Rin, que miraba al más alto con un gesto de confusión dibujado en el rostro —¿Qué estás haciendo con este sujeto… —miró su reloj —a estas horas de la noche?

—Ah bueno, yo…

—Estábamos teniendo una cita —contestó Nao con simpleza —¿Verdad, Makoto? —el más joven no supo qué responder.

—Faltan dos días para los regionales, jamás pensé que pudieses ser tan irresponsable, Makoto —espetó Sousuke, mirando a Makoto con profundo enfado —¿No eres acaso el capitán del club? ¡Tienes que dar el ejemplo! Andar por la calle con un sujeto como él…

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Sousuke? —replicó Nao, dando un paso hacia el frente. Sousuke le sacaba varios centímetros, pero Nao no se sintió para nada intimidado, ni por su altura ni por la expresión de profundo rencor —¿Qué clase de sujeto estás insinuando que soy? ¿Acaso te has olvidado que soy un nadador profesional, e incluso seleccionado nacional?

—Tus intenciones nunca son buenas, Serizawa —dijo Sousuke. Nao arqueó una ceja —¿Por qué no regresas por donde viniste y dejas de entrometerte en la vida de Makoto?

—¿Entrometerme? —preguntó Nao, con una risita burlona —¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? Makoto y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, incluso puedo jactarme de conocerlo mejor que tú. Si me estuviera entrometiendo en su vida, si mi presencia le resultara desagradable, él ya me lo habría dicho —Makoto sólo podía observar, aturdido, cómo ambos hombres se dedicaban miradas cargadas de odio.

—Makoto no es capaz de apartar a nadie, es demasiado bueno.

—Oh, ahora crees que conoces a Makoto mejor que yo sólo porque vives con él...

—Serizawa, Sousuke, ya es suficiente —en el momento en que Nao sujetó a Sousuke por el cuello de su camisa, Rin intervino —Sé que ustedes tienen sus malditas diferencias desde hace tiempo, pero no creo que sea conveniente resolverlas aquí. Si quieren matarse a golpes, no me interesa, pero no van a hacerlo en plena vía pública —Nao se separó de Sousuke.

—Escucha Sousuke, no quiero problemas. Pero si vienes a insultarme, puedes estar seguro de que voy a defenderme. Ahora, ¿nos vamos, Makoto?

—Makoto, tú vienes a casa conmigo. Ahora —ordenó Sousuke, sujetando a Makoto por la muñeca, para comenzar a arrastrarlo hasta su auto —Rin, nos veremos mañana en el trabajo.

—S-Sousuke…—balbuceó Makoto.

—Parece que no has perdido esa desagradable costumbre de obligar a las personas a hacer lo que tú dices —espetó Nao —Es por eso que ella te dejó. Por eso estás solo a esta edad y sin esperanzas de casarte.

Pero Sousuke ni siquiera se inmutó con el comentario. Simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a su vehículo. Empujó a Makoto para que se acomodara en el asiento del copiloto, antes de acomodarse en su lugar. Buscó en la guantera, con manos temblorosas y sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Abrió las dos ventanas delanteras del auto y encendió el cigarrillo, pero antes de poder llevárselo a los labios, Makoto lo detuvo. Sousuke lo miró, Makoto negó con la cabeza, casi con gesto suplicante y, suspirando, Sousuke arrojó el cigarro por la ventana, antes de poner el auto en marcha.

El silencio en el que se vieron sumidos los dos se volvía más insoportable con cada segundo que pasaba. Makoto tenía las manos apretadas y sentía que comenzaban a sudar. Miró de reojo a Sousuke, pero este no había apartado la vista del camino ni una sola vez. El castaño recordó entonces que había dejado su mochila con Nao, pero no dijo nada. Tragó saliva un par de veces, antes de, finalmente, atreverse a decir:

—N-No sabía que fumabas.

—No lo hago —contestó el otro, bruscamente. Makoto se sobresaltó al percibir la rudeza del otro y miró por la ventana —Sólo cuando estoy muy molesto o ansioso —añadió, suavizando la voz.

—Lo siento —Makoto sintió el vehículo detenerse de golpe.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios estás disculpándote ahora? —el castaño se mordió el labio.

—No era mi intención… hacerte enojar —Sousuke apagó el auto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Escucha Makoto, entiendo que conozcas a ese sujeto desde hace tiempo, pero no dejes que te engañe. Serizawa Nao no es la persona que crees, no es tan inocente.

—¿P-Puedo preguntar por qué lo odias tanto?

—Lo que ese sujeto hizo… —Sousuke notó que Makoto lo miraba con atención —Olvídalo —volvió a poner el auto en marcha —Sólo ten cuidado.

El camino de vuelta a la residencia Yamazaki fue acompañado por el mismo silencio incómodo que se había sentido desde el inicio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada, Sousuke porque todavía no comprendía del todo por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera, Makoto porque no quería hacer enojar a su hermano más de la cuenta.

Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, aún en silencio. Cuando Makoto se volteó para desearle las buenas noches a su hermano, vio que Sousuke se había quedado de pie frente a él. Poco a poco, Sousuke fue arrinconando a Makoto, hasta que el más bajo chocó su espalda contra la puerta. Sousuke apoyó ambas palmas contra la puerta, de modo que Makoto no tenía forma de escapar.

—¿Qué demonios me estás haciendo, Makoto? —el castaño parpadeó, confundido, notando entonces que también había confusión en los ojos verdeazulados de Sousuke.

—Sousuke…

Makoto vio cómo Sousuke iba acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Podía sentir su aliento en su rostro. Sintió sus piernas convertirse en gelatina y colocó las palmas de las manos sobre la puerta, buscando apoyo. No podía sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Instantes después, lo escuchó susurrarle al oído:

—Voy a ir a los regionales, así que asegúrate de hacerlo bien —y se metió en su habitación. Makoto hizo lo mismo, dejándose caer con la espalda contra la puerta, en cuanto la hubo cerrado.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —se dijo Makoto, dándose unas palmaditas en la cara —Vamos, Makoto, despierta. No puede gustarte, no puede gustarte tu hermano mayor. No, no y no —se levantó para mirarse en el espejo y repitió —No me gusta Sousuke —pero casi le pareció que su reflejo le devolvía un: _Me gusta Sousuke, _que lo hizo tirarse en la cama, asustado. Se cubrió el rostro con una almohada y decidió que lo mejor era que se fuera a dormir.

Mientras tanto, Sousuke no se sentía muy diferente. Porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba confundido. No tenía idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando, escuchó la alerta que le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Lo leyó. Era de Rin:

_¿Qué demonios sucedió hoy, Sousuke? Nunca te había visto perder el control así, desde… aquel día._

Sousuke no tenía muchos deseos de contestar, así que lo ignoró y comenzó a desvestirse. Pero parecía que Rin no iba a darse por vencido, porque su teléfono sonó una segunda vez.

_Acaso esos fueron, ¿celos? Sousuke, ¿te gusta Makoto?_

Sousuke suspiró, antes de teclear con desgana un:

_No, no son celos._


	9. Erotismo inocente

_¡Feliz Navidad adelantada! Capítulo nuevo con sorpresita, como respuesta a algunos reviews por ahí que me pusieron a pensar. Enjoy!_

**..**

**Erotismo inocente**

Finalmente, el gran día había llegado. Mucho se habían preparado para el torneo. Ahora era el momento de demostrar los resultados del entrenamiento. El gimnasio de la Universidad de Tokio había sido acondicionado para albergar el campeonato regional de natación. Gente iba y venía de un lado al otro, con banderas y pancartas. Los jueces e invitados especiales ya estaban acomodados en sus lugares, así como los amigos, compañeros y familiares de los nadadores.

Makoto se colocó la chaqueta del club de natación Iwatobi y le dedicó una mirada llena de seguridad a sus compañeros, quienes le devolvieron una sonrisa. Salieron juntos, pero se separaron junto a la piscina principal, donde en ese momento iban a celebrarse las eliminatorias de los 200 metros de _backstroke_ de varones. Makoto hizo sus estiramientos, mirando de reojo hacia las graderías. Allí estaban sus amigos y su familia. Su madre ayudaba a Miho y Goro a colocar la gran pancarta de Iwatobi. Vio también a Kisumi levantar a Hayato sobre sus hombros, antes de saludarlo con la mano. Ryunosuke había tomado el turno de la noche para asistir al torneo. Chigusa no había faltado y mucho menos Nao, que estaba allí tal y como lo había prometido.

El castaño sintió entonces una extraño sensación de vacío al notar que alguien faltaba. Él había dicho que iría, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿dónde podía estar? Makoto sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a acomodarse la gorra; solamente estaba retrasado, ya pronto aparecería. Porque Sousuke había dicho que iría y él era un hombre de palabra. Sí, no tenía que preocuparse porque él definitivamente estaría allí para verlo competir. Tenía que hacerlo lo mejor posible. Por todos aquellos que lo apoyaban, por todas las personas que lo habían ayudado a mejorar.

Ahora sí, el momento de la verdad. Makoto se acomodó los _googles_ y se colocó en posición de salida. Echó un último vistazo a su grupo de animadores, sin evitar sentir un dejo de decepción. Sousuke no estaba allí. ¿Quizás estaba viendo desde otro lado? Sí, tenía que ser eso. Lo mejor era que se concentrara o de lo contrario podía arrepentirse después. Se escuchó el aviso de salida y Makoto se arrojó a la piscina, pateando con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se iba acostumbrando al agua. Se sentía bien, se sentía cómodo y más fuerte que nunca. Jamás se había sentido tan bien antes, tan confiado con sus habilidades y sabía que eso se lo debía a Sousuke.

Dio la vuelta y supo que, sin duda, llevaba una buena ventaja. Sólo un poco más. Llegó a la meta. Entonces, salió del agua y fijó los ojos en la pantalla electrónica que anunciaba los tiempos. Sus orbes verdes se iluminaron en cuanto vio su nombre junto al número 1. Lo había logrado, había clasificado a los Nacionales. Se quitó los _googles_ y la gorra y sonrió ampliamente, viendo cómo sus compañeros se acercaban y se arrojaban sobre él en cuanto abandonó la piscina.

—¡Mako-chan, lo lograste! —exclamó un eufórico Nagisa —Nunca te había visto nadar así. ¡Fue impresionante!

—Makoto-senpai no sólo clasificó a los Nacionales, sino que también ¡impuso un nuevo récord! —el castaño esbozó una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco sorprendido. No se imaginaba que las cosas hubiesen salido tan bien.

—Lo hiciste bien, Makoto —añadió Haruka, dándole unas palmaditas en las espalda. Makoto sonrió, agradecido, sin poder evitar que sus ojos gravitaran hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su familia. Un suspiro se le escapó. No estaba allí.

—¡Muy bien! Estoy encendido —dijo Nagisa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del más alto —La carrera de Mako-chan me ha inspirado, ¡ahora es mi turno!

—¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Nagisa-kun! —lo secundó Rei. Makoto sonrió ante el entusiasmo de los más jóvenes, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos recorrieran el gimnasio, buscándolo —¡Yo tampoco pienso quedarme atrás!

—Regresemos a las graderías —dijo Haruka y Makoto asintió con la cabeza, antes de comenzar a seguir a su mejor amigo y hacerle una seña a Rei para que dejara que Nagisa, que era el siguiente en competir, pudiera prepararse. En cuanto Haruka se percató de la inquietud de su amigo, comentó —No lo he visto llegar.

Makoto se mordió el labio al notar la mirada escrutiñadora de su mejor amigo. Cierto, que por algo eran los mejores amigos, después de todo se conocían desde niños, así que Haru era capaz de leerlo. No hacía falta que le explicara lo que le estaba sucediendo, porque el más bajo era capaz de comprenderlo. Aun así, Makoto no quería que el de ojos azules notara lo mucho que la ausencia de Sousuke lo estaba afectando. Y es que en verdad no entendía por qué de repente le afectaba tanto que él no estuviera allí. Sólo sabía que se sentía extrañamente… decepcionado.

—Voy a comprar una bebida, te alcanzo en un momento —dijo Makoto, antes de desviarse por un pasillo que conducía al exterior del gimnasio. Buscó un momento en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó unas cuantas monedas, pero antes de que pudiera introducirlas en la máquina, un visitante inesperado le lanzó una bebida energizante.

—Sousuke tenía razón, tu _backstroke_ es impresionante —levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos de Matsuoka Rin. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo él ahí? —Sin duda tendrás a muchos reclutadores tras de ti en los Nacionales, Makoto.

—¿Matsuoka-san?

—Rin —corrigió, sentándose en una banca y haciéndole una seña a Makoto para que lo acompañara —Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué demonios hago aquí —le enseñó la moderna cámara de vídeo que llevaba —Vine a ver el torneo por supuesto, como animador de Iwatobi —le guiñó un ojo —Después de todo, fue mi culpa que Sousuke no pudiera venir hoy —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —No estarás pensando que simplemente te dejó plantado, ¿verdad?

—Yo… —Makoto no estaba muy seguro de qué contestar. ¿Sí?

—Sousuke puede ser malhumorado, fastidioso, exigente e irritante, pero jamás mentiroso —aseguró el pelirrojo —Es un hombre de palabra. Pero tuvo que irse a Okinawa a un viaje de negocios. Traté de hacerle ver el lado bueno, ya sabes, playa, sol, trajes de baño, pero no funcionó. Me arrojó un libro en la cabeza —Makoto rió bajito —Y después me echó un sermón acerca de lo irresponsable que era y cómo debía ser yo quien fuera. Pero resulta que tengo una cena de negocios esta noche y no puedo faltar.

—Sousuke es una persona bastante ocupada, no es como si… estuviera molesto por lo que pasó, Rin-san —comentó Makoto en voz baja, mientras agachaba la mirada para posarla en la botella aún cerrada —N-No es su obligación el…

—Jamás lo consideró una obligación. Él en verdad quería venir —afirmó Rin, a lo que Makoto no pudo evitar esbozar un gesto casi de incredulidad. El pelirrojo comenzó a reír —¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido? Sousuke está verdaderamente interesado en ti —el castaño desvió la mirada una vez más, sintiendo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder —De qué forma esté interesado en ti es algo que aún no sé. O al menos no estoy seguro —añadió en voz muy baja —Puede ser que tú le…

—¡Makoto-senpai! —la voz de Rei hizo que ambos hombres se sobresaltaran —¡Ah, por fin te encuentro, Makoto-senpai! Nagisa-kun está a punto de competir —Makoto miró a Rin, quien se puso de pie primero.

—Vamos, yo también estoy interesado en este torneo —comenzaron a caminar detrás de Rei —Especialmente en el nadador de _free style_ de tu equipo. Lo vi nadar antes cuando calentaba. Hay algo… místico en su forma de nadar.

—Ah, sí, Haru tiene ese efecto en todos los que lo ven nadar —dijo Makoto —Me atrevería a decir que el club de natación de Iwatobi no existiría de no ser por él —pero antes de que Rin pudiera preguntar, se escuchó el grito de apoyo de los animadores de Iwatobi, liderados por una eufórica Miho.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, Nagisa!

**S & M**

Okinawa estaba probando ser, como lo fuese ya una vez en el pasado, la fuente de sus desdichas. Su día había ido de mal en peor. Primero, el día anterior, ya bien entrada la noche, su jefe lo había llamado para informarle acerca de un viaje de último minuto a Naha. Porque alguien tenía que cerrar ese trato, no podía esperar. Y tenía que partir a primera hora de la mañana, lo que lo tenía ahora, luego de un difícil almuerzo con los ejecutivos de la firma con la que Samezuka deseaba formar una alianza estratégica, en una pequeña habitación en un hostal en las afueras de Naha.

Y no es que Sousuke fuera muy exigente, pero ¡ni siquiera cabía en la cama! Era demasiado pequeña y él no era precisamente bajito. El sofá era cómodo, pero no lo tentaba. Las paredes rosa chillón lo aturdían y le dolía la cabeza. Además estaban las miraditas que le lanzaba la dueña del hostal – porque se habían confundido con su reservación y todos los hoteles decentes de Naha estaban llenos – y que no parecían cesar ni siquiera cuando él le dedicaba su gesto más amenazante. Suficiente había tenido con las insinuaciones de la presidenta de Sano Inc.

Suspiró con desgana mientras se desanudaba la corbata y se quitaba la camisa. Miró por la ventana cómo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dándole al mar un color místico. La vista era impresionante desde su pequeña habitación, algo bueno que podía rescatarle a aquel lugar que, sin embargo, no lograba aminorar su mal humor. O su sentido de culpabilidad. Le había fallado a Makoto. Había faltado a su palabra. Otra vez. La culpa lo asaltó cuando recordó el brillo en los ojos de Makoto cuando le había dicho la típica frase romántica de película cursi: "voy a ir a los regionales, así que asegúrate de hacerlo bien". Estaba seguro de que Makoto no necesitaba esa clase de incentivo para hacerlo bien, pero aun así se había sentido con la necesidad de decirlo.

Y si había una cosa – entre tantas otras – que Sousuke odiaba era romper una promesa. Había salido temprano, cuando todos, incluso su padre, dormían, así que no había podido hablar con Makoto para explicarle. Podría haberlo llamado o enviarle un mensaje, pero no tenía su número, además el viaje había sido bastante ajetreado y no había tenido tiempo para pensar demasiado en ello. ¿Qué debía hacer? Tal vez comprarle un recuerdo, a modo de disculpa. Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué podía llevarle? Ciertamente había suvenires bonitos que podía llevar – tomó nota de comprarle alguna joya a Maki – pero, ¿qué podía gustarle a Makoto? No estaba muy seguro. ¿Qué sabía él de Makoto?

—Es estudiante de preparatoria, nadador, instructor de natación —comenzó a recitar, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro —¿Qué le gusta? ¡Los chocolates! —recordó de pronto, golpeándose la frente —¿Chocolates? No voy a llevarle chocolates, —continuó con su monólogo —no es una chica.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana y lo tentó la idea de ir y arrojarse al mar. Y simplemente dejarse llevar, volver a encontrar su "vínculo" con el agua. Volver a sonreír mientras se daba un chapuzón, como cuando era un niño, así como su madre le había enseñado. De repente recordó que su gusto por la natación venía de ella. Se preguntó entonces de quién había heredado Makoto su gusto por la natación. Y de nuevo estaba pensando en Makoto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que lo hacía interesarse en él? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que quería regresar a Tokio para volver a verlo?

—Algo anda en verdad mal conmigo.

Cuando ya había oscurecido suficiente, se puso el traje de baño – fue un misterio cómo apareció en su maleta, no recordaba haberlo empacado – y tomó una chaqueta que convenientemente había llevado consigo. Salió del hostal ante la atenta mirada de la pervertida dueña y se paró frente al mar. La brisa marina le acarició el rostro y lo hizo sonreír tenuemente. La luna brillaba imponente en un cielo cubierto de estrellas. De pronto, vio una estrella fugaz iluminar el firmamento y deseó poder compartir aquella vista con alguien.

—Ojalá Makoto pudiera ver esto —comentó, casi sin pensar —Maldición —añadió, al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Entonces se quitó la chaqueta y se arrojó al mar. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el hombro pero lo ignoró mientras se adentraba en el mar.

El tiempo se le pasó volando, mientras flotaba sobre el agua, sintiéndose libre de toda preocupación. Por eso cuando salió del mar se sorprendió al ver en su reloj que eran casi las once de la noche. Regresó al hostal luego de dejar que el agua se secara, tomó una ducha y se colocó unos cómodos pantalones deportivos. Se sentó en el sofá, contemplando la luz de la luna sobre el mar. El silencio de la noche le hizo darse cuenta de lo – extrañamente – solo que se sentía. Hasta que el sonido del timbre que tenía reservado para Rin – o más bien que Rin se había asignado la última vez que "secuestró" su celular – lo hizo sobresaltarse y casi caer del sofá.

—Estuve esperando tu llamada toda la noche —Rin habló justo después de que presionó el botón para contestar —¡Qué frío eres, Sousuke! —el aludido frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada —¿Todavía estás molesto?

—Eres un irresponsable, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarte de…?

—Antes de que vuelvas a echarme un sermón interminable, hay algo importante que tengo que decirte —lo cortó el pelirrojo —Makoto clasificó. Y con tiempo récord en _backstroke_. También clasificó en _butterfly stroke_ de 100 metros y lo hizo bastante bien. Pensar que decía que no se le daba bien; su estilo me recordó un poco al tuyo. Ah, también ganaron el relevo combinado y, ¡oh, casi lo olvido!, ese chico que nada _free style_ para Iwatobi, vaya que…

—Rin, Rin, basta, —intervino Sousuke, que aún intentaba procesar toda la información que su amigo le estaba dando —respira ¿quieres? Ahora, dices que Makoto clasificó, eso es genial.

—No sólo Makoto, todos los chicos de Iwatobi están en los Nacionales. También van a participar en el relevo. Makoto estaba muy feliz, después de todo es su último año, esto puede abrirle muchas puertas para continuar con su carrera profesional.

—Si tan sólo quisiera continuar.

—¿Qué dices?, ¡claro que continuará! —replicó Rin —¡Es tremendamente talentoso!

—Makoto se subestima, es cierto, pero he pensado que quizás ser nadador profesional no es lo que en verdad le apasiona.

—¿Tú crees? Pues se veía bastante apasionado mientras nadaba —dijo —Me sentí completamente atrapado por su _backstroke_, aunque no tanto como con el _free style_ de Haru, pero aun así…

—¿Haru? —Sousuke creía saber a quién se refería Rin, pero esperaba equivocarse.

—Sí, Haru. Nanase Haruka. Si hablamos de nadadores talentosos, ese chico es uno en un millón. ¡Es un genio! —exclamó Rin, demasiado emocionado para el gusto de Sousuke —Y ha mejorado mucho su forma de besar, ¿sabes? Porque en la fiesta él estaba algo nervioso y también…

—Rin, de verdad no necesito escuchar eso —espetó Sousuke, irritado —Además, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? ¡Ese chico es menor de edad!

—¿Y qué? Makoto también es menor de edad y yo no te estoy criticando por haberlo besado, ¿verdad? —esta vez Sousuke no pudo evitar que su trasero besara el suelo. Su teléfono salió volando también. ¿Cómo demonios Rin…?, le puso el altavoz y escuchó la risa burlona del pelirrojo del otro lado —Es obvio que lo sé. Se trata de mí, yo lo sé todo sobre ti. O al menos puedo imaginarlo bastante bien. Especialmente lo que le estás haciendo al pobre Makoto.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —replicó, enfadado.

—Tú sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando, Sousuke. Pero no juegues con él. Si me dices que te gusta, está bien, pero si sólo lo haces por impulso, porque estás confundido, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte entrar en razón. Makoto es una joya, creme y no merece que nadie juegue con sus sentimientos, mucho menos la persona que más admira —ante tales palabras, Sousuke no supo cómo reaccionar o qué contestar. ¿Él era… la persona que Makoto más admiraba?

—Rin…

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste de dónde nació el amor de Makoto por la natación? —precisamente esa noche se lo había estado preguntando. ¿Podía ser que estaba cerca de escuchar esa respuesta? —Apuesto que sí. Pues sí, también supones bien. Aunque él no admira sólo al Yamazaki Sousuke genio de la natación, puedes estar seguro de ello —una vez más, Sousuke se quedó sin palabras —Bueno, sólo llamaba para informarte los resultados del torneo, pero creo que terminé desviándome del tema, como siempre —rió —Tengo los vídeos por cierto. Buenas no…

—Rin, espera. ¿Tienes el número de Makoto?

—¿Eh? No. ¿Acaso tú no lo tienes? —el más alto frunció el ceño —Cierto. Bueno, pídeselo a alguno de tus hermanos. Y llámalo, de seguro se alegrará. El querría ser quien te contara cómo salió todo.

—Buenas noches, Rin —y colgó.

Sousuke buscó el número telefónico de Miho y tecleó rápidamente un mensaje. Minutos después, su hermana estaba respondiendo, con el número telefónico de Makoto. Guardó el número y la pantalla de "Nuevo mensaje" brilló ante él en la oscuridad de la habitación. Empezó a escribir.

_Siento haberme perdido el torneo, Makoto._

Pero lo borró.

_Entonces, ¿qué tal salió todo?_

No, tampoco estaba bien así.

_Makoto, ¿estás enfadado porque falté al torneo? Te prometo que te compensaré._

Rayos no, que Makoto no era una chica. Y el mensaje sonaba demasiado… sugerente. De pronto Sousuke se encontró pensando en formas bastante creativas para "compensar" a Makoto por romper la promesa. De acuerdo, no, eso estaba muy mal. Y así continuó por un rato, hasta que arrojó el teléfono en el sofá, antes de tenderse en la cama y quedarse dormido, pensando en unos ojos verdes que no lo dejaban solo ni un momento.

Mientras dormía, el teléfono se iluminó. Alerta de un nuevo mensaje.

_Fue como dijiste, lo logré. Muchas gracias._

**S & M**

De haber sabido que se sentiría tan bien, lo habría hecho desde hacía tiempo. Desde que posó sus ojos en el muchacho, aun sin saberlo, había quedado atrapado entre sus redes. Primero fue simple curiosidad. Una curiosidad que lentamente se convirtió en atracción y luego mutó en deseo. Deseo carnal sí, pero no sólo eso. Había algo más en lo que no podía pensar en ese momento, al escuchar los gemidos de Makoto, cada vez que sus dientes se clavaban en la carne de sus pezones.

Sus manos encontraron pronto el ritmo perfecto, mientras recorrían todos y cada uno de los fuertes músculos de aquel tonificado cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Allá donde sus manos iban, las seguía su boca. Las reacciones de Makoto eran adorables y no hacían más que excitarlo. Cada gemido le hacía saber que su adorable castaño lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Podía ver lo nervioso que se había puesto cuando su mano había bajado para comenzar a retirar la única prenda que ocultaba su desnudez.

—Sousuke…

Su nombre nunca le había gustado tanto. Por todos los cielos, ¿cómo era que Makoto podía verse tan erótico? Su timidez, su inocencia, la dulzura en su voz, sus ojos cegados por la lujuria, pero que mostraban también algo más. Algo que él había anhelado durante tanto tiempo. Algo que volvía a sentir con Makoto.

—S-Sousuke…

Ah, sí, que lo dijera otra vez. Por favor. Escuchar su nombre entre gemidos era la gloria, música para sus oídos. Volvió a besarlo. No, era más como si estuviera devorándole la boca. Lenguas entrelazadas. Respiraciones erráticas. Manos que se buscaban. Un Makoto que poco a poco iba encontrando el valor para tocarlo también. Esos pequeños toques lo estaban volviendo loco, estaba seguro de que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo más. Y al parecer Makoto tampoco.

—S-Sou…p-por favor… —volvió a gemir, mientras él pasaba su lengua por aquel cuello, dulce punto débil.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, Mako —estaba jugando con él, sí, pero valía la pena por verlo hacer esos adorables pucheros. Rayos, que le gustaba todo de Makoto.

—Y-Yo… —sus balbuceos incomprensibles lo hicieron reír. Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, intentando en vano ocultar su sonrojo —¡Ah!

Oh sí, que volviera a hacerlo, por favor. Sus gemidos se volvieron más fuertes cuando su lengua recorrió con parsimonia aquella casta zona que era su intimidad. Lo vio aferrarse a las sábanas primero, antes de llevarse un puño a la boca para acallar sus gemidos. No, por favor, déjame escucharte, era lo que pensaba mientras su mano secundaba las acciones de su lengua. Makoto estaba cerca, lo sabía. Y él no se sentía muy diferente, no creía resistir mucho tiempo más.

El cuerpo de Makoto se sacudió con violencia, para luego dejar escapar un ronroneo placentero, antes de derramarse. Lo tragó todo, se relamió los labios y luego levantó la cabeza para mirar a un Makoto tan sonrojado que parecía faltarle poco para echar humo por las orejas. Le sonrió de forma tranquilizante, pero el otro se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza. Sousuke la retiró y lo miró a los ojos, de una forma en la que no había mirado a nadie nunca.

—¡Lo sie…! —no, jamás iba a dejar que se disculpara por lo que acababa de pasar. Por eso el beso, además, no podía estar separado mucho tiempo más de esos labios —Sousuke —repitió. El castaño lo abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello, halándole suavemente el cabello, levantando las piernas para provocar una fricción deliciosa que lo hizo perder el poco control que le quedaba.

—Makoto, tengo que… —y Makoto lo entendió perfectamente, porque asintió con la cabeza, sonriéndole de esa forma que lo cegaba con su brillo.

—Por favor.

Le separó entonces las piernas, llenándose primero los dedos con el frío líquido con olor a cereza. Sus primeros toques fueron lentos, suaves, dejando que Makoto se acostumbrara a él. Sus gemidos regresaron, volvía a retorcerse entre las sábanas, volvía a pronunciar su nombre con aquel erotismo inocente tan suyo. Volvió a besarlo, para luego susurrarle palabras al oído, todo mientras lo distraía de lo que estaba por venir. Estaba listo. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que hacerlo ya. Y entonces… sonó el despertador.

¿Despertador? ¿Qué demonios?

Sousuke se levantó sobresaltado, lo que le ganó caerse de la cama, golpeándose la cabeza. Tenía las sábanas enredadas en las piernas y había caído sobre su celular, que no dejaba de sonar. De mala gana, apagó la alarma. Buen momento para que sonara, ¡demonios, estaba en la mejor parte! ¡Faltaba tan poco para que se enterrara en…! Un momento, ¿qué? ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Se levantó del suelo y, literalmente, corrió al baño, quitándose los pantalones en el camino. Entró en la ducha y abrió el chorro. Agua helada era lo que necesitaba. Dejó que el agua lo golpeara en la cabeza, para que le ayudara a enfriar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¡Tan real! ¡Tan sensual! No, no esto estaba tan, pero tan mal. Uno simplemente no podía tener sueños eróticos con un miembro de su familia. ¡Santo cielo!

Y no era sólo el hecho de que fuera su hermano – aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre, estaba igual de mal – es que ¡ambos eran hombres! Y no es que estuviera en contra de la homosexualidad – no es como si no hubiese "experimentado" con chicos antes – pero, carajo, se trataba de Makoto. Del dulce e inocente Makoto, quien lo admiraba más de lo que se merecía. ¿Qué pensaría si se diera cuenta de los sucios pensamientos que tenía? No, no, eso no podía volver a pasar. Y el agua fría no estaba haciendo su trabajo. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras salía de la ducha, resignado e intentando olvidar el vívido sueño que había tenido.

Sousuke no era de los que solían recordar lo que soñaba, pero parecía que esta vez las estrellas se alineaban para no dejar que olvidara. Cuando tomó el teléfono, se dio cuenta de que tenía tres mensajes. El primero era de Makoto, del día anterior:

_Fue como dijiste, lo logré. Muchas gracias._

El segundo, también de Makoto, hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.

_¡Hay tanto que quiero contarte, Sousuke! ¡El torneo fue muy emocionante! Ya estoy deseando que regreses._

Sí, él también se moría por regresar. No, qué va. No sabía cómo demonios iba a poder mirar a Makoto a los ojos sin imaginárselo desnudo y excitado en su cama. Rayos no, tenía que dejar de pensar estupideces. Y el tercer mensaje. El tercer mensaje – de Rin – lo hizo maldecir por lo bajo.

_Extra del Torneo Regional de Natación. Concurso de Músculos, auspiciado por Matsuoka Gou. Ganador: Tachibana Makoto, representante de Iwatobi._

Y adjunta una foto de Makoto. De espaldas. Siguió bajando. ¡Qué espalda! Y, oh, oh, ¡qué… trasero! Un momento, eso era… ¿un _Speedo_?


End file.
